


Back in your arms

by Queen_of_Fairy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fake Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fairy/pseuds/Queen_of_Fairy
Summary: It had been two years by now. The day his world crushed down. The day his dearest one was taken away from him.He stood in front of his memorial with sorrow in his eyes. It's sad that you only realize what you had when you lost it.Akihito had gotten over the biggest tragedy in his life and lived on. Now he is an infamous criminal photographer that brought the biggest Yakuza group in Japan into jail. During his work on a new case gets he hints for a mysterious shadow rising in Japan's underworld. But who is this shadow? Does he mean harm? Or is it just a lonely dragon that waits to get back into his beloved arms?*Warning! Not beta read and I'm not a native speaker. This ff takes place some time after Aaron.*





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on AO3 so please be kind to me. I'm not a native speaker so there will be gramma and spelling mistakes. Still I have fun writing and want to publish my thoughts. I hope you enjoy ;)

It had been two years by now. The day his world crushed down. The day his dearest one was taken away from him. 

He stood in front of his memorial with sorrow in his eyes. It's sad that you only realize what you had when you lost it. 

Two years ago he received the message from Kirishima. And not twenty-four hours later he had watched him burn. 

He still had the ashes from the crematory. They stood in an urn at his bedside table. 

He looked at his watch. It was almost time for his appointment with the media. 

He left the memorial as a raindrop hit his face. _'It also rained that day'_ he thought to himself. 

The rain could have been mistaken for tears but there were no tears. He had no more tears to cry. So he left Aoyama cemetery with wet clothes but determined eyes.


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out that I had a lot of free time today so I worked on chapter two. I can't guarantee that updates will always be fast but I try hard to make one every week. As always: there will be gramma and spelling mistakes. Also word order mistakes. I still have a few problems with the HTML so it could be possible that the formatting won't be alright.

Appointments with the media were tiring. He knew now why Asami had despised them. But as a prestiged photographer he had to show his face to the public.  
It had been a hellride to get to this point but today he was well known as the one photographer that brought down many corrupt politician and aided the evidence for the arrest of the Yamaguchi-kumi.

Although his motivation hadn't been as noble as the public liked to play it. He had wanted to get revenge for his beloved death.

Right, Asami died two years ago in an assassination organized by the Yamaguchi-kumi while he was on a business trip.

Only Kirishima survived. Suoh died first, protecting Asami from the first bomb. Asami died shortly after that, hit by a grenade that was thrown inside. Kirishima was at that time at the hotel. He got shot in abdomen and tight by a sniper but managed to survive and bring Asami's and Suoh's cold bodies back to Japan. 

Akihito had been called to the hospital and the moment he received the call from Asami's private physician he knew something bad had happened.

Dr. Hatake had led him into Kirishima's room in the ICU. The secretary had been forward as ever, even with bandages around his body and the IV drops had he clearly said what happened on their business trip. Until the point of the assassination had he not even once stopped. He remembered it clearly.

_“I'm sorry Takaba-kun. There was nothing that could be done. He died instantly. His will states that he will be burned. Tomorrow at 9 am will he be burned. He will get a memorial at Aoyama cemetery.”_

It was a fast and painful shot in the heart. No talking around it. No floppy lines. The hard and painful truth.

He had been raging, furious, cursing. And after Dr. Hatake and Kirishima had told it him over and over again he had broken down. Crying and sobbing and still cursing the damn bastard.

He hadn't been allowed to see their bodies until the crematory. Cold and lifeless had they laid there until the fire sparked to life and consumed them. He had cried the whole time alone. Kirishima wasn't allowed to leave the hospital so he was the only one to bid his final farewell to them. 

Everything had crashed down.

After that day he hadn't set a foot in the penthouse. He had cried for days. Without eating he had locked himself in his old apartment. 

Four days later his door had been kicked in. He had expected an robber but done nothing. He was too weak to do anything. Against his expectations it had been his former guard Suzuki Yuma who had been worried about his condition after such a traumatic experience. Under tears had Akihito explained him that it wasn't his duty anymore to watch over him but the former guard had only taken him to Tokyo Central Hospital saying that it would be forever his duty to protect a friend.

After a good night of rest with sedatives, because nightmares haunted him, had Kirishima explained Asami's will to him. At that time he hadn't expected the meaning and everything that was connected to it but as the day after a enormous number of money was transferred to his account he begun to realize that Asami had been serious. 

Kirishima was named as new CEO of Sion but on the documents half of Sion was under his name. Together with the whole building where the old penthouse laid and so called 'investments' Asami had done. Also a big part of Asami's private fortune was given to him. At that he had cried again. 

That was the point where Akihito had decided not to let himself down. To get stronger and not rely on somebody else to do shit for him. He could damn well slove his own problems. Although he would need time to build himself up it worked. He started with physical training. That part was easy because he could train with Sion's guards. 

Sion was also something that needed to be build up from zero. But somehow Kirishima managed to get the trust from most of the investors back. Today was Sion stronger than ever. 

The internal problems took longer to heal. Akihito wasn't someone to hold grudges but he didn't found it in himself to forgive something like that.  
So he had begun the hunt for Asami's murderer.

His first stop had been in Hong Kong by Fei Long. The Baishe leader had been furious that something like that had happened in his territory and burned for revenge like he did. Fei Long gave the first direction for his hunt and so he had begun to slowly follow the breadcrumbs. The corrupt politicians had only been necessary stepstones on his way to his final target. And so he was led to the Yamaguchi-kumi and gave the evidence for the arrest.

That was half a year ago and now was Sion and as well as he back on his feet. 

The only thing he hadn't bring himself to do was love. The first year he hadn't been able to sleep without the warmth beside him. Nightmares had haunted him every night.

He didn't wanted to love and he simply hadn't had the time for it. He guessed now it was time for him to make that step. Two years alone and he yearned for the warmth of someone else. Someone that loved him and would embrace him, sleep with him and fill that dark empty space in his heart. 

Akihito embraced himself in the cold of the night. Even though he had earned enough money by himself he still hadn't found out a way not to freeze on stake-outs. 

His target was a Chinese ambassador that was involved in human trafficking. His goal was to get the whole trafficking ring down but for that he still needed a little more evidence. Today's meeting would bring him a step further to that goal. 

A little after midnight drove a truck inside the warehouse and a tall man exited the driver seat. His face was square and his body trained. At the sight of the black holes the eyes of the man were ran a cold shudder down his back. _'The dealer'_ shot it through his head. 

The man cursed at the unpunctuality of the chinese man while Akihito shot a few photos.

A little while later drove a black sedan into the warehouse and a horizontally extended man stepped out of the car. His target had arrived.

He instantly began to take photos while the two men exchanged small talk in chinese which Akihito couldn't understand. What was important were the photos.

When the truck driver opened the back door of the truck quickened his breath. Asami had been bad but at least had he never been trafficking humans. This was the lowest of the low.

His camera was snapping continuously photos but every fiber of his being wanted to rush down there and beat the men up and free the children. He knew he could. The only thing that held him back was the thought that he could break the entire ring if he stayed still.

The young girls and boys looked thin, their eyes were blown wide with drugs and some could barely walk. The grip on his camera tightened as the chinese man kicked a girl hard in the stomach. She was so weak she couldn't stand up but before he could do something the trafficker begun to argue with the chinese man. 

In the end were seven children sold, probably to brothels or whorehouses. Akihito's whole body shook with anger as the money was exchanged. How could a human treat another human so bad?  
_'Soon...'_ he thought. That was the only thing with which he could justify that he hadn't done something.

He waited a bit before he tried to move his cramped muscles. His camera savely packed away in its bag he began to move under the moonlight towards the meeting point. 

Yuma was already waiting for him. The former guard was one of his best friends and had helped him out of one or another dangerous situation. He was always there with him on a stake-out. Weather as back up or as assistant. 

After Yuma had declared that he wouldn't leave his side, he had decided that he would pay him some money. If Yuma stayed with him, he should get something for it.

“How did it went?” The man in his thirties asked.

“Disgusting. I can't understand how one human can treat another so badly! But with those photos am I a step nearer to destroy this trafficker ring. The only thing we still need are the photos of the whorehouses. I will ask Fei Long about the possibilities where they can be sold of.” In a tired gesture he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day. “You know, sometimes I ask myself if I would be able to do the things I do today if he would be still here.”

A frown appeared on Yuma's head but before he could say something Akihito interrupted him. “I know you're a realist. _There are no 'what if's'. What is, is._ You told it me many times. I'm just wondering how far I would have been able to fulfill myself at his side.” Yuma sighed and he looked up in the clear sky. The clouds from this morning had disappeared and a full moon was illuminating the night. 

They walked in comfortable silence to their own vehicles, Yuma drove a black foreign looking car while he drove an also not so cheap looking motorcycle.

“I will pick you up tomorrow at 9 to bring the shots to the agency. Make sure you've slept by then.” For a moment they stood there before Yuma gave him an affectionate clap on the shoulder and stepped into his car. Akihito also stepped on his motorcycle and drove in direction of his home since two years. 

 

Two years were a long time if you thought about it. So many things had happened. At first he had thought that Asami would reappear after some time and say that he had to go into hiding, but one month got two and two got half a year. And in the end he gave up waiting and moved on. Now the only thing that reminded him of his time with the crime lord were the occasionally contact with Kirishima, Suzuki Yuma and the money on his bank account. He had left everything behind. 

Who was he to fool? He had loved the man. After Aaron everything seemed fine. Asami had opened up to him and they had lived as peacefully as possible for them. And then had everything ended. He had never said it to the man, had never admitted that he wanted to be by his side, that he loved him. In the end he regretted that he had never voiced his feelings loud. If he had a second chance then he would say how he felt. But there were no second chances. Asami was dead. Since two years and he was able to live without him by now. Could sleep alone in a small bed. Smelling cigarette without remembering him and walk past Sion without feeling grief. 

The moment he arrived in his 2DK he drew out his mobile and called Fei Long. Even though it had to be already past one in Hong Kong he had no doubt that the Chinese crime lord would be still awake.

“Akihito darling, how can I help you?” The singsang voice of the Baishe leader sounded over the speaker. Fei Long had been an important buttress after the time Asami had died. They were something like friend now. Friends that helped each other.

“I need information on Wun Wei Cheng regarding the east Asia human trafficker ring.” Fei Long hummed in response. It had been his idea to take on human trafficking as his next target and he had agreed. Not only because it was a good idea but also because he wanted to pay Fei Long back for what he had done for him.

“Wun Wei Cheng the ambassador I assume? Since when are you on him?”

“A while already. Got a few shots from a deal today and to finish the ring off I only need photos of the places where he brings them.”

A disapproving sound was heard over the line. “Wun Wei Cheng is not someone to make fun about. He holds a lot of influence.”

“And the Yamaguchi-kumi didn't? Come on Fei! If I get those photos I can finish them off. Hasn't Wun been disturbing your business lately? It's only a advantage for you to get rid of him.”

“I'm not scared of Wun Wei Cheng. I'm scared of you. If he gets you and puts you in one of his brothels even for me it will be hard to get you back.”

“Come Fei... I only need one location. Yuma is with me and I will be careful.” His voice got a little pleading while he was trying to take the SD card out of his camera to enter it into his laptop.

“Fine. You really need to be careful. Try Hei Mato. But it's on China mainland. It means Black Cat. I will send you the address.”

“Thanks Fei! I will be careful.” 

“Wait Akihito. Has there been someone following you lately?”

“No, there hasn’t. Yuma or I would have noticed. Why do you ask?”

“Just a feeling. It seems that a unknown figure is gaining more and more influence in the underworld and since you brought down the Yamaguchi-kumi I’m afraid that that person will go after you. Be careful.” Fei Long sounded brothered and he had learned not to question the gut feeling of a crime lord years ago.

He hung up, knowing damn well that Yuma will be alarmed and try to keep him away from this case. 

 

It took him more time than he thought to edit the photos so he only got to sleep at 3 am. Tired he fell into a dreamless sleep in an empty and cold bed.

 

In another part of the city:

“How is he?” Asked the baritone voice after the business part was finished.

“Good. He's back on his feet and his current target is east Asia's biggest human trafficking ring. I'm sure you will be able to read about it in a week on the newspaper, Sir” Answered the spectacled man.

“Not long until I can see him again... Is everything ready?” Asked the voice again. This time sounding a bit absent.

“Yes Sir. The evidence is placed and ready to be taken to the police. It is only a matter of time until he finds it.” Said man pushed his spectacles up.

“Good. It stays that way. No harm will come to him, am I clear?” The baritone voice sounded threatening.

“Yes Sir. One of the former guards watches over him even without your orders.”

“I want the reports about him and assign someone more to watch over him from the shadows. I don't want him in danger when I'm not there.” A beep was audible and the man had laid up. 

_'Sadly that's out of my reach'_ thought the secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I will try to post always around 5-10 days so the time distance won't be too long. With christmas coming I don't know when I will do it but around that time frame will it be. As always, not beta-read and with gramma and spelling mistakes. Don't take offense for it.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

It was a cold morning as Akihito stepped out of his apartment towards the black foreign car. Yuma was already standing next to it in a cool demeanor.   
Since Yuma wasn't paid by Asami anymore the guard had skipped to a more casual wear. He looked professional but stylish and Akihito was grateful for it. It didn't drew so much attention. If the foreign car or his well known face weren't the reason.

They drove to his new workplace while doing some small talk on the way. He worked nowadays as an professional pfotographer with an agency for criminal prosecution. He worked as an freelancer and brought evidence or hints in and the agency made an article and worked with the police for the lawsuit of those criminals. Akihito often took long time projects like the Yamaguchi-kumi or like now the human trafficking ring in east Asia. The time of sloppy, bad paid jobs at an old unknown paper were over.

“Morning Takaba-san. Something new for me today?” Asked Kirigaya, the head editor for freelance work. He was an old man with many grey hairs, a round belly, kind loving grey eyes and a heart at the right place. 

“Actually yes. I got some nice shots of Wun Wei Cheng yesterday at a meeting with a human trafficker.” He said while laying an white envelope on top of many documents. The editor took them and looked at them for a while with astonishment in his eyes. 

“You always manages to get them perfect. How did you do it this time? Hiding in the roof like this one time with the trade minister? Or using a power zoom from across the streets? I hope you're always watching over him Suzuki-san.” Yuma, who stood behind him in the editors office, was registered as his assistant to avoid unnecessary questions.

“Doesn't matter how I got them. You would be surprised to see how stupid some of them are. Sometimes I'm only a few steps away from them and they don't notice.” He scratched his neck in a sheepish manner but got serious immediately. “I only need one more evidence and I can get the whole ring down.” He said determined.

“That's good to hear but how do you want to get to South Korea or China? Our influence doesn't reach that far and they would never extradite a citizen.”

“Let that be mine problem. I know someone who can bring them behind bars in China or South Korea. No matter where they hide.” His thoughts went to Fei Long. The man's influence reached far beyond China after Asami had resign his throne. Even some parts of Japan were under his control. The rest was controlled from some smaller groups who always had quarrels with each other. They were his next target after he finished his current project. 

“By the way Takaba-san. There came an envelope addressed to you and only you from someone unknown. We already scanned it, it's safe. It's probably a tip off for the renown photographer that brought down the Yamaguchi-kumi.” Kirigaya handed him a brown envelope that was more than a packet than a envelope. He shook it curious. There was nothing adible expect the rub from paper to paper. With a frown he turned around to Yuma who looked as clueless as he. 

“Thank you. I will look into it at home. Just for you to know: I will be away to collect the last piece of evidence for mass arrest so that the whole human trafficer ring can be shut down. I will also give the evidende to my contract person in China so that it will also reach there. Prepare for that because I will hand the evidence personally in so that nobody can intercept it.” They bid their farewells and exited the office. 

 

Although it was mid november the day seemed to be good because the sky was cloudless and the sun shone in its bright but powerless way. 

“Aren't you gonna open it?” Asked Yuma. His question drew him out of some thoughts about landscape photography and he looked at the envelope with curious eyes. 

“No. I will open it at home when everything is save. I don't know who could watch us. By the way, did you have a strange feeling lately?” Asked Akihito, looking at his friend.

“Why do you ask?” Yuma's voice got serious instantly and Akihito recognized the professionalism in it. 

“Just curious. Fei Long said that there is an unknown figure gaining influence in the underworld and that this person is most likely to go after me.” 

“I haven't noticed something. That either means that they are really good or you aren't on their blacklist yet.” Answered Yuma. His bodyguard mode was switched on and he looked around, searching for potential danger.

“Let's go to a café. We can talk there in peace.” Yuma hummed in response, his attention still on the surroundings.

The café was busy and no one paid attention to the two men who sat in a corner in the back. Both slipped something to drink while the talked in low voices over a serious matter.

“So I got the address from Fei Long. Wun Wei Cheng probably sold them to a whorehouse on China mainland called Hei Mato. I need you to come with me because I may be fluent in English now but my Chinese sucks.”

“I would have come either way. I know I can't stop you so I rather go with you than you running off without my knowledge. And don't even think about sneaking in. We will go undercover as customers. There's no way I will let you do something like last time again.” Said Yuma with finality. Akihito only sighed. Yuma was nearly as stubborn as he. 

“Fine but we will not go as butler and master again!” Said Akihito while crossing his arms. It was Yuma who sighed this time.

“We will find something. I will come on sunday for plans. I will get the necessary equipment.”

“Kirishima again?”

“He says it's the least he can do for you after all what happened.” Answered Yuma with a shrug. “It's quite handy to get kevelar vests and guns for free. And don't complain! You will wear one.” Said Yuma before he could even open his mouth. A pout appeared on his lips. He hated guns. They always reminded him of Asami.

 

At home, curiosity won over him and he drew the drapes tight shut. He searched the envelope frist for an sender but nothing was found. What he saw after he opened the envelope took his breath.

There were photos, documents and SD cards all over the floor. All showing various faces he recognized as Yakuza or politician. Some were famous actors and even one singer was shown on many photos. The SD cards held pictures of deals, documents or blurry videos. None of them held clear faces so they couldn't be used as evidence for crime. The last thing in the envelope was a letter written in beautiful calligraphy.

> _Hello Takaba Akihito,_
> 
> _I am pretty sure you will receive this envelope after it has been shipped through half of the world. So do not try to find me._  
>  I would like to be unknown as source.  
> Enclosed are photos and some ideas to bring you to think.  
> I have faith that the renown photographer knows how to handle these things.  
> I look forward to the outcome of your investigations. 
> 
> _A little tip: Search the south!_

He frowned. Search the south. What did it mean? The people on the photos were clearly Japaneses origin. And why would someone send him evidence like this, instead of handing it in to the police? The photos and videos, even though blurry and blurred, were enough to trigger investigations. Maybe this person didn't trust the police?  
No wonder. He also wouldn't trust corrupt policemen who were hired by Yakuza or politicians to keep police at bay.

Akihito packed the significant evidence careful back into its envelope and hid it away behind his wardrobe.  
The back wall could be pushed in and behind laid a hidden safe with a double lock. Nobody would think about pushing the back wall of a wardrobe when searching for documents.

The brown envelope safely hidden away he begun to work on his current target. He had to be informed when Yuma came tomorrow for plans.

Tunrns out that Hei Mato was a brothel on the chinese island Hainan in China's south near Sanya. It would have been a nice holiday goal if not for the corruption and the many audition houses for humans. It seems that Sanya was a stronghold of the east Asia human trafficking ring so infiltration would be difficult.

One of the most disturbing facts was that the brothel didn't even try to hide the human trafficking. For those who could read a little between the lines it was clear what happened in those 'night hostels'. It was open like that and still no one did something. Sickening.

 

It was sunday morning and a sleepy Akihito stood in front of his stove and listened to music while making fried eggs. The sky was dark with heavy clouds and the november seemed the find its way into Tokyo. The night had been cold. Whether because of the cold weather or the missing body warmth he wasn't sure. His sleep had been light ever since that day. 

At least he could sleep by now. In the beginning he had had nightmares and needed something like a warm live doll to be able to sleep. Often it had been the sleeping pills that had finally led him into a slumber. But ever since he had been waking up from every small noise.

But since a few month he got frustrated. And not only sexually. It was time to overcome the man that still haunted his dreams sometimes. Or at least try it. If he couldn't do it, he knew he was still influenced by that guy. It was kind of a test for himself, if he was able to live on and love again. 

The doorbell snapped him out of thoughts. Laying the headphones on the table he strode to the door. Yuma greeted him with a bow, formally dressed in jackett. At Akihito's appearance he looked a little red away. Confused looked Akihito down on himself before he got red like a tomato. He was still in boxers and tank top. He muttered a sorry and went to dress himself properly. 

“Sorry for that.” He scratched behind his ear. “I totally forgot the time. Want some fried eggs?” The situation was somewhat awakened.

“I already ate at home but you can eat during the planning.” solved Yuma the situation with professionalism. Akihito was again grateful for it. 

 

In the end the planned till deep into the night. They would fly from Tokyo to Hong Kong and from there, after a short meeting with Fei Long, with his private plane to Sanya. That way they could smuggle the guns and kevlar vests that Kirishima gave them better. At place they would go into Hei Mato disguised as rich young master and bodyguard for 'services'. Akihito had put up a show at master and bodyguard but it was the best option they had and not so far from the truth. Even if Akihito didn't like to admin it. For his opinion it reminded him too much of past times. Once inside would they sneak into the surveillance room during the shifts. From there into the basement where the quarters for the slaves laid. There would be the 'real' Hei Mato. The place where the underage children were fucked in the cruelest ways and sold off to the highest bidder. It would be mental torture for Akihito. All the while snapping photos with his hidden mini camera. 

“Kirishima expects us tomorrow at midnight at Sion for the equipment. We will fly the day after at 12 sharply. So make sure you sleep.” Were Yuma's parting words. He couldn't deny that he was edgy because of what he was about to do. To fulfill the law, he would break it. Again.

Akihito spent the entire next day trying to solve the mystery of the brown envelope. He had identified most of the persons in the photographs by now but wasn't sure about their similarities. What had all of them in common? And what did 'search the south' have to do with it?

As midnight came he met with Yuma in front of Sion, ready for their meet up with Kirishima. Akihito was fidgeting but Yuma seemed to be his usual self. Not like they would get illegal weapons, drugs and bulletproof vests by a large underground group. Well maybe he was his usual self because it had been normal for him until two years ago. 

They entered Sion and a uncomfortable feeling began to grow in his chest. It felt so wrong to be here. A guard standing by the elevators noticed them and walked towards them. 

“Suzuki-san, it has been a while. I have the task to bring you to Kirishima-sama.” The man said with a bow. Using a special key card they drove without stops to the top floor. The guard bowed again and resumed his duties.

“You know him?” He asked his friend.

“We were buddies back then. But since I don't come here regularly anymore I don't see him often.” Answered Yuma dry. They stood in front of familiar mahogany doors that led into a even more familiar office. The last time he had been here had been half a year ago before he had handed in the evidence for the arrest of the Yamaguchi-kumi. He gulped.

Yuma knocked and opened the door after a faint “enter” was audible. They both entered the office and closed the door after them. The moment he looked in front of him drove a dagger through his heart.

Really, what had he expected? It was clear that Asami wouldn't sit behind that large desk. Still it had given him a shock to see the former secretary behind it. It took him a couple of seconds to recover from the shock but it was enough to make Yuma alert. Thankfully he didn't say anything.

Kirishima coughted discret behind his desk, drawing both their attentions. “Suzuki-san, Takaba-kun, welcome to Sion. I've already laid the needed things out.” Kirishima rose from the leather chair and went over to a bookshelf which Akihito knew far to well. The CEO of Sion drew a book out and a hidden passage opened behind the shelf. Kirishima made a gesture to follow him and went inside. The passage closed automatically behind them. Akihito got nervous, thinking about the times he had been in here with or without Asami. 

The path was windowless and only lightened by bright LEDs but he knew the way. They walked a few curves and then a stairway down until they stood in front of a thick metal door with an id lock.

While Kirishima gave fingerprints, vocal identification and a password he looked tense away. What laid behind this door had better security than the Nuclear Football. Then the door rattled and the sound from metal to metal was audible. With a last jar fell everything silent.

Before Kirishima opened the door he turned around and looked at them with a stern face. He looked especially at him. “Do not, I repeat, Do not touch or look at anything unrelated. I'm doing this merely because Asami-sama held you dear. There's no other reason why I'm helping you.” With that he pushed the heavy metal door open. 

Behind the door laid a big white room with three desks. Each one equipped with laptop, paper and phone. The desk stright ahead was the biggest one of the three.   
Aducant were three rooms going of from each side. To the right he knew was a room with beds, a sofa and spare clothes. The left and the straight ahead rooms were unbeknown to him. Lucky for him gave Kirishima him now the opportunity to look into the room ahead.

They passed the biggest desk in front of them and while Kirishima had advised him not to look at anything his curious nature won and he looked at the desk. The desk looked totally normal with no personal items. It was all neatly and in order but one thing fell into his eyes that was out on this sterile desk. It was a black frame with something in it and next to it a little box. He would have liked to make a closer look but Kirishima ushered him forward.

The door swung open and Akihito had to gulp again. The room wasn't big but stuffed. On one wall stood a bench and opposite were lockers. But right in front of them were hooks and a safe with clear glass. Inside were guns. Many guns.   
From semi-automatics over full-automatics to sniper rifles. Next to it were knives. Long ones, short ones, daggers or katanas. And above the knives were all kinds of bombs or grenades. In short, the whole wall was adored with weapons. 

It was frightening to know that such an armory was inside a seemingly office building. But Kirishima went first to the lockers and swung one open.

“Kevlar vests in both your sizes. Discrete shin saver and abdomen protectors together with holsters.” Kirishima begun to pick out items from the lockers while explaining how to wear them and how far they could protect a body. Probably for Akihito because Yuma dressed in his equipment with precise practiced accuracy.

“Chloroform and some anesthetic.” he said while handing over a bottle with clear fluid and a handkerchief to Yuma. While Akihito was still fumbling with the kevlar vest went the former secretary already to the weapon wall. “Two semi-automatic Glock 17 Gen 4 and a knife harness for you Suzuki-san. Please wait a moment Takaba-kun. I will get yours shortly.” Akihito frowned when the spectacled man went out of the armory.

“What is he doing?” He asked Yuma but said only shrugged with the shoulders. “Maybe getting something.”

But the CEO quickly came back with two guns. Akihito recognized them instantly. He had seen them often. Sometimes simply laying on the kitchen table or drawn in big dangerous hands. One sleek black and the other in a shiny platinum. “No. I can't take them Kirishima.” Akihito shook vehemently his head.

“Take them. I'm sure Asami-sama would have approved.”

“No. That were his guns. They were his prized possessions. What if I lose them? Or they are taken? I would blame myself forever! They were order made and hell expensive.”

“Well I think he would like to see you with them. Think of them as good luck charms.”

“But still...”

“No buts. You're taking them or no one. Remember his will.” Akihito grumbled but took the two semi-automatic pistols nonetheless. “You know how to use them?” Remembering the lessons he took back in the mountains during the Aaron hunt and after the man had passed away he nodded. Although he thought that he wasn't able to shoot a person. But he wasn't gonna say that. “I will give each one of you extra ammo and a silencer. Remember the knife harnesses on your ankles.” 

Kirishima handed them the last items and after they tried everything on and made sure it fit, they undressed again and stored the things in black suitcases.

“Would you please leave us now for a moment Takaba-kun.” It was not a question rather a order from Kirishima but Akihito left the room, taking all equipment with him in the special suitcase. The door slid close and he was alone back in the room with the three desks.

Actually it was practically that he was thrown out. That way he could gat a closer look at the frame on the biggest desk in the room. 

The frame was sleek black with no special features but nonetheless it looked hell expensive. It was just like the man himself. He knew the desk belonged to Asami the only question in his mind was why was the desk still here? It was neat and not a single trace of dusk was visible. The man had passed away two years ago and Kirishima was a practical man. He normally didn't keep something that had no worth. But maybe it was a memory of his dead friend. Just like the picture in the frame. It was the picture that one of the guards took at Bali. The one where they stood arm in arm shortly before they kissed, illuminated by the sunset on the beach. One of the few they had of each other. A warm feeling unfolded in his chest. Had he one on his office desk too back when he was still alive? It was nice to know that the man had had similar feelings to his.   
The box was a little more interesting. It had a lock and he didn't think he was able to open it but the moment he touched the lid it folded open. A little surprised he took the box in one hand.   
Inside was another photo, a note, a tone recorder and something that looked like a bracelet made out of leather. 

The click of a door startled him. In a quick motion he packed the box into his pocket and turned around. Kirishima looked at him with piercing eyes as if he knew exactly what he had done. Akihito, always a bad liar, looked with a red head away. With a sigh signalled Kirishima them to follow. “Let's go upstairs again. I still have something to say.”

The spectacled man went first, Yuma and he after. On the way up a nagging question forced its way up his throat. “Say Kirishima, why is a kevlar vest im my size here? It would fit no one of you.”

Kirishima only threw him a backward glance and pushed up his glasses. “Asami-sama always made sure that there would be enough equipment for his inner cycle in case of an attack. And that includes you. So he specially ordered a vest and holsters for you. Inside that room is an completely armory only for you.” His heart beat faster at that statement. Why the hell had that bastard still so much power over him?

They walked in silence back to the office. Back there he noticed something he hadn't seen before. The former secretary looked old. The man seemed to have aged for years since six month ago. He had wrinkles on his forehead and his eyes bore a tired expression. He guessed everything that happened was taking its tribute on the man now. Even as he seated himself in the chair seemed his movements not so fluid as always.

“We will take off tomorrow at 12am exactly so make sure to be there in time. I will fly with you for an appointment with a business associate. I will also stay in Hong Kong in hotel ICON so contact me when you return so I can prepare the jet.”

“Thanks Kirishima, you're a big help.”

“Do not bother. I'm only helping you because of Asami-sama.”

“Yeah. Still thanks. We'll take our leave now.” Yuma bowed a last time and they exited the office and Sion.

“Should I give you a ride?” Asked the sharp Yuma. “Ah, thanks. I suppose I shouldn't ride with that the subway.” He pointed at the suitcase with many dangerous things inside.

“Are you alright?” Yuma asked as they entered the car. Akihito didn't know how he should answer that question. “Probably. I'm okay with the guns by now. I just didn't think that he would bring out Asami's. It brought up memories.” Yuma hummed in response and no one of them said anything further while the car wriggled through the still thick traffick of the city.

“What did Kirishima want to tell you?” He asked after a while. “Nothing much. He only told me to be extremely careful because the east Asia human trafficker ring is a very dangerous one.” This time it was Akihito who hummed. The rest of the drive was silent again. They only spoke again when Yuma drove up in front of his apartment.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But then I think about what will happen to those boys and girls if I don't do anything. Kirishima and Fei Long may be a great help but I can't call myself a journalist if I let everybody else do my work. I just can't sit by and do nothing.” Somehow he felt like he was cheating, using the other people like he needed.

“It's alright. If this succeeds will those children be saved. And it will succeed. We have planned this from head to toe with every possible turn and we always have escape routes. There is no way this won't succeed.” Again he got the affectionate clap on the shoulder and the black car drove away. Tired he collapsed onto his bed, the black box in is jeans totally forgotten.

 

In another part of the city:

“Everything is prepared Sir.” Said a tired voice over the phone.

“I want guards with them. Make sure they are within reach but don't interfere. That's his scoop. I don't want him to get curious yet. It's not time.” Said the voice on the other side of the line while smoking a cigarette.

“I will see to it.” was said while pushing glasses up.

“How is he equipped?” The voice was clipped and short.

“Kevlar vest, shin and abdomen protectors. Knife harness, chloroform, holsters with two guns.” counted the spectacled man.

“Which guns?” Now the voice was expectant.

“Česká zbrojovka ČZ 75 and Beretta M9. Both customized. For the other two Glock 17 Gen 4. Two extra magnums.“ He wanted to fulfill the set hopes.

“Good. Is the meeting with Fei Long planned?” It was calm again.

“So far. We have to be careful or else will we be seen by them.” The spectacled man reminded.

“That would be unfortunately. How long until the final stage of our plan will go into action?” A Dunhill was smashed into a ashtray.

“Accurately eleven days.”

“Around two week until I can see him again.” The voice mused “When that begins I will take back control. You must guarantee that in that time nothing will harm him.” There was an edge in the voice. A dark beast that was lurking from within.

“Yes Sir.” Answered the man before he could hear the beeping in the line.

_'I look forward to order and a piece of calm'_ thought the man before resuming his work. He still had much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Leave comments if you found mistakes.


	4. Mission beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is finally setting off for his mission in China.

The next day was nerve-wracking. They met early at the private airfield and boarded the jet together with Kirishima and some guards. In the four hours of flight was only one filled with tension because Akihito slept during the other three. 

He awoke shortly before the landing. It took him a few seconds in his sleep driven state to recognize that someone requested him to close the seatbelt. 

He sat alone in the first row. He had seated himself there without much thinking. It was now a habit to sit in the first row, no matter which plane he was in. Even if that was Kirishima’s private plane.

Suddenly was a loud beeping audible and everyone turned around to the source of the sound. Kirishima pushed his glasses up before he undid his seatbelt and stood with the phone in hand up. The man disappeared in another room in the front. It wasn't until the jet had stopped and Akihito, Yuma and the other guards had exited the jet that the former secretary left the room. 

On the big airfield stood two black sedans and three Chinese men. The man in the middle recognized Akihito as Yoh. They bowed and without further small talk entered the sedans. 

While the one where he was inside drove towards the Baishe headquarter, drove the other with Kirishima and the guards in another direction. As he asked Yoh about it the man only answered that they would first drive to the hotel to give them privacy. In face of the fact that their stay only consisted of greetings and sending them off with another jet was that a little too much thought.   
Akihito shrugged it off. The two powerhouses probably didn't wanted to have a criminal journalist there when they discussed their illegal business. 

 

The Baishe estate was as impressive as the last times he had seen it. The multistory traditional chinese house with red roofs stood in full pride on the big property that included two side houses and a small forest. It took from the entrance gates to the first house a five-minute drive and then a walk towards the main house where Fei Long greeted them in traditional cheongsam and waving long black hair. 

While Yuma, Yoh and several other guards stood beside, was Akihito drawn into a tight embrace by the mafia boss.

“You look well Akihito.” Greeted the long hair chinese after he had released Akihito.

“You too, Fei Long. Thank you for the support you're offering. Without it, it would be difficult to manage such a mission.” Answered the blond truthful.

“Everything for you. You know my offer still stands. You're welcome here whenever you want to come over and be my lover.” It had been a wound spot for a long time but now he saw it rather as backing up from the chinese man instead of sexual harassment.

“As always thanks but no. I like my freedom and autonomy.” 

“Well, that's a shame. I would treat you better than Asami has.” The man made a dismissive gesture and walked further into the mansion. “Do you want tea? The jet is ready but is being fuelled right now. You will be able to leave in half an hour and I intend to use that time fully.” 

Knowing Fei Long and his obsession with Akihito he had especially looked that there would be time. The blond didn't comment it.

He saw from the side of his eyes that Yuma was nervous looking around. During his time as guard of a crime lord had he doubtless heard some horror stuff about Baishe and his leader but Akihito didn't mind. He fell back and leaned closer to his friend. 

“He won't do anything. We're over that. In half an hour ar we in air and won't have trouble. So try to keep your calm.” Yuma nodded but still seemed not completely reassured.

They sat in the spacious living room and caught up with each other while drinking tea as suddenly the door was thrown open. Yuma, as dutiful as ever, was on his feet in a second and had his gun drawn. But what came out of the door wasn't an enemy, but a fifteen year old boy who jumped straight into Akihito's in defense raised arms. “Tao!” exclaimed said one loud in surprise.

“Aki! Why didn't you tell me that you will come?” The boy that was now nearly his height clung at him like a monkey to a tree and didn't seemed to let go.

“We will only stay shortly. We can talk when we come back from our mission. So Tao, could you please let go? You're … heavy.” The raven boy had really grown since he had last seen him. Tao had the elegance that Fei Long possessed and a toned body and didn't really looked like fifteen.

“Oh. Sorry.” Yet on the other hand he still had that childish side on him that Akihito himself hadn't laid down completely.

“Sure you will have time? You have to battle with me in karate! We haven't done that in a while. And we have a lot to tell each other... There is this woman, you know, one with long black hair and beautiful...” Akihito only listened with one ear as the teenager chattered about things teenagers talked about. Thankfully Fei Long interrupted them “I think it's time to head towards the jet. If I remember correctly, you should have Korean lessons right now Tao. Don't anger your teacher anymore than you already have.” An annoyed pout appeared on Tao's face before he bid his farewell and exited the room with a muttered “FINE”.

“Difficulties?” Asked Akihito the chinese mafia leader with understanding after Tao left the room. He also hadn't been good to handle in his teenage years. His juvenile record was proof.

“You don't know how much.” Said Fei Long with a long sigh as they begun to walk towards the jet.

“You shouldn't order him around. It will build up and then 'boom' everything will explode. I bet you don't want a pregnant girlfriend or have to deal with an angry provost.” He laughed heartily at the desperate look Fei Long gave him.

“Don't worry. Not everyone is as bad as I was. Although I have to say that I might have given my parents a few grey hairs too much.” He laughed again and scratched behind his head as suddenly a hand gripped his upper arm. “You got your girlfriend pregnant?” 

“Nope. But an former classmate did. I promise you, his parents disinherited and abandoned him. It wasn't really funny.” Now he wasn't laughing, remembering Sato-san who lost everything that was important to him. Even the pregnant girlfriend left him. “But even if I haven't gotten anyone pregnant my juvenile dossier is pretty thick.” 

Again Fei Long let out another sigh. “It's not as bad as that.”

“If you need help call me. I think as a former delinquent I can get through to him.” offered the blond.

“If it comes to that I will grateful accept your help. We will see when you come back from your trip and we have discussed the publishing.” Stated the long hair man as they reached the jet. “Your luggage is already inside. Make sure you’re careful Akihito. Wun Wei Cheng is dangerous and he makes no half things. Get your shots and then the hell out of there. No rescue missions. The police will take care of it afterwards. I wish you good luck.” 

They said their goodbye with a brotherly hug before Akihito and Yuma disappeared in the jet. They had another long flight in front of them.

 

Behind Fei Long coughted a chinese man. “Boss, Kirishima Kei is here to discuss business.”   
He followed the man with a nod into his office and seated himself in his big chair behind his desk. Only a few seconds later knocked someone twice on the door. 

Fei Long noticed that Yoh seemed unusual fussed and wondered for the reason. “Boss, Kirishima Kei and his companions are here.” 

A hand went to the secret gun holder under his desk before he allowed the entry. But he let it fall abruptly as three tall persons entered the room.

He must have looked ridiculous for this one person to smirk. 

“Missed me, Fei Long?”

 

“Say Yuma, why didn't we fly with Asami’s jet here?” Asked Akihito as he looked around in the second jet he was in today.

“The jet we used to fly here was Kirishima’s. Asami-sama's jet was sold to an unknown purchaser for an undisclosed amount.” Answered the always informed Yuma.   
The jet they were in was as spacious as Kirishima's private plane and had a living room together with a study next to the seating area. Expect them were three chinese guards plus the pilots with them. One guided them to the seating area for take off.

The flight to Sanya would only take a hour and they used the time to go through plan. Shortly before they hit the ground they dressed in their equipment. Akihito was surprised how excellent his kevlar vest fit and how little it restrained him. As he picked up the last items from the suitcase, he had to gulp.

Asami's Česká zbrojovka ČZ 75 and Beretta M9 laid heavy and cold in his hot hands. It weren't the guns that scared him. Not anymore. It was the fact that he didn't know if he could pull the trigger on a living human. Sure, he had shot rabbits in the mountains and trained with the Sion guards how to aim, but aim to kill or harm? That was something whole different.

Still, the cold metal reassured him, giving him courage and strangely he felt connected to Asami. In the beginning he couldn't understand how something so lethal could be so comforting but now he understood.

His hand closed around the haft before he tucked the guns safely away in his holsters. Next he dressed up in black slacks, white dress shirt, vest and jacket. He tamed his hair with a hand and stared at his counterpart in the mirror. 

Well, he had accomplished what he wanted. He looked like a younger, shorter and blond version of Asami. Sadly to his dislike.   
The very last item was his mini camera in a sleeve.   
Akihito shot a few test photos, checked the battery and the SD card. When he was satisfied with its condition he tucked it away. Then he tried a few karate and judo moves and as he was satisfied with his agility he stepped out of the cabin. 

Yuma was already ready. The man examined him carefully before he gave an appreciating nod. His friend himself didn't look bad either. Yuma was more plain in comparison but looked excellent nonetheless in his black suit with necktie and dress shoes. Just like a perfect butler.

Yuma bowed a little before he said with a straight face and in a very serious voice: “Young master, we will touch down in twenty minutes. Would you please move to the seating area and fasten your seatbelt. We will go immediately to get something to eat and after that we will move to our final destination.”

Akihito wanted to give a funny remark but swallowed it. He had to get serious. The moment they would touch down would begin the mission. So he straightened his face and followed Yuma's instructions. 

 

He had to give Fei Long some credit. They did not need to check out and they weren't controlled as they exited the small airport. Even when they got curious looks from outstanders were the authorities ignoring them.

While waiting for a cab to come by crept a scary feeling up his spine and he looked around. Nothing seemed wrong. He scanned his surrounding again before his eyes got stuck on three black vans. It was normal for people to drive black cars but something about them made him uneasy. 

“Do you feel it too?” He asked Yuma without looking at the other to avoid suspicion.

“Three black cars. One to our left and two to our right. The one on our left is chinese, in the other two are japanese people.” Yuma also didn't lift his eyes from the road. “We will see if they follow us.”

And the cars did follow them. One of the japanese car turned towards a suburb but the other two were persistent.

The black vans even followed them to a high class restaurant where they tried to eat something. Seven men entered shortly after them and took two tables near their.   
Akihito really tried to eat but he could get nothing down. He wanted to stand up but Yuma held him back.

“Wait a little. I have to take a leak before we go.” So the man got up and went towards the restrooms. Akihito panicked a little bit when he saw than one man was standing up and walking into the same direction. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Yuma came back unharmed. 

“What happened?”

“Just a small distraction. We can go now without being followed.” Said Yuma with confidence.

They fetched a cab again before moving to their final destination: Hei Mato.

 

If you looked from the outside would nothing give away the shit that happened inside. It was a fancy looking traditional chinese house with a stone garden. You could even say it looked _peaceful_. 

But he knew better. Maybe it could fool tourists or poor inhabitants but he could look behind the facade.   
The windows were tinted, thick and soundproof. Around the house stood bulky bodyguards that no house needed. Even if it was one where only the elite had access to. And there was a second entrance on the right side behind thick metal doors.

Akihito took a deep breath before he gave the cab driver his money and excited to car. He put as much confidence in his step as he could and tried to look very smugly. Yuma trailed behind him in a stiff manner like butlers did. 

“Hey you! How can I get in?” He pointed with a finger at a man in suit that stood at the entrance door.

The man simply looked towards him and had a confused expression in his eyes. Apparently he didn't understood japanese. Yuma took a step forward and bowed a little before he answered in smooth chinese: “I am terrible sorry. My young master does not have the best manners. We came here after out private plane needed to be repaired and hoped that he can find some 'stress relief' here. If you know what I mean.”

Akihito didn't understand a word from what they spoke but he had confidence in Yuma and went along with the plan. He faked a yawn and begun tipping with his feet as if he was impatient. “What's wrong, you incompetent man? Can't even get me a whore to fuck? I don't know why my father wanted you as my bodyguard!”

Yuma turned around and bowed to him. “I am sorry for my incompetence young master. I will get it immediately.”

“Stop messing around! Just translate for me you incompetent piece of shit.”

“Yes young master.” Somehow felt Akihito bad for talking that way with a friend but even if Yuma tried to look affected he knew he hadn't hurt the older man. 

“Sir, my young master wants to book 'a person' for the night to amuse himself with. We are even willing to pay extra for something _special_.”

“Of course we can provide an unique experience for you. We can inform you about our special services inside after we checked you up for anything hidden.” Answered the chinese bouncer.

Only a minimal flicker in those dark eyes betrayed Akihito that something was wrong. Yuma turned around and translated slowly in japanese what the man said. “They provide special services but before we are allowed to enter they want to check us for anything hidden.” 

Akihito did the best reaction he could think of: he got angry, begun to curse in english and asked why they needed to see his private things. All he did was acting like a prick. Yuma apologized over and over again to both parties while translating what Akihito said. 

“Sir, we are sorry but without security check we cannot let you in.”

Behind him heard Akihito brakes squeak and saw his chance. He began his banter anew. Yuma, who seemed to sense his plan played along and begun to discuss with the bouncer. And surely enough stood an older woman behind them with an even older looking servant. After they bantered for around three minutes got the woman nervous. She tried to speak up but was always interrupted by Akihito. Until she raised her voice to a very high pitch. That sound which your mother screams your name with. Even the bouncer jerked. 

“I am Madame C'Aur and I have an important appointment with the minister of trade scheduled in three minutes. Let the young man through so that I can get to my appointment!” Said the woman in perfect english.

A bead of sweat formed on the bouncers forehead. “But Madame. I cannot just let a stranger in!”

“That does not interest me! If I am too late for my meeting it will be your fault. Let the man through and you will not have problems.” The voice got a pitch higher and you could see how the bouncer was in a inner conflict about what he should do. He looked carefully around before he waved them in. Akihito mad a huff to disguise his sight of relief. The woman followed after them.

The inside was spacious. There were several doors and elevators going from the main lobby into locked rooms. Behind the reception stood a woman whose dress was definitely too short and too tight to be comfortable. The neckline ended only shortly over where Akihito suspected her nipple. She had so much make-up on her face that you could probably take it off as mask.

“Welcome Sir, how can I help you?” She asked in well sounding English. Her thick botox lips trembled with every word she spoke.

“Your bouncer informed me that I would be able to relief stress here with a unique experience.”

“Ahh. Do you have any special preference Sir?”

Akihito hated himself for what was about to come over his lips. He struggled to make an insane face. “Young. I like it rough, when they are crying and pretending not to want it while still cramping down on my dick.” Before Asami he would not have been able to say something like that with a straight face but all the lewd talk from the crime lord had seasoned him.

The woman's eyes grew wide for a moment before she could stop herself. “Well, if that is the case I will lead you into a waiting room. Someone who is more specialized on this domain will come and help you choose an option. Please follow me.” The woman stepped around and went to one of the doors and fished out a key. 

Out. Of. Her. Breasts.

The door led into another waiting room which was clinical white. Before Akihito or Yuma could do something the door shut close behind them.

“Welcome, my dear guests, to Hei Mato.”

 

In Hong Kong:

“Ready my jet. I will take off as soon as possible to Sanya.” The baritone voice spoke hastily.

“First leaving him alone and then doing as if you care. You surely are an unlikable man.” Said a second man with long raven hair.

“I always cared.” The golden eyes burned with fire.

“That may be right,” the chinese man shot back the whiskey in his hand, “but in the end it will be alone his decision if he wants you back.” He was met with a stare that could have frozen hell.

“Of cause he will.” The man turned his back to the man and began to walk away.

“You don't understand. He is over you. You are a memory to him, a phase of his life.” The golden eyed man swung around in a swift motion, the eyes aflame with rare seen emotions. The japanese lifted the chinese from the ground by his collar.

 **“Don't you dare!”**

“I see you have gotten more human in the last couple of years. But it is the truth. He has changed. I am sure you are aware of that. Stronger. He does not need to rely on you for protecting him. There is also a high chance that you two aren't the same anymore. You maybe don't want him anymore.” 

The man held the chinese leader there for a second before he let him go with a last tug. Then he took the tumbler and went to the cabinet for a scotch. After a long silence turned the man around to go once more before he said shortly before the door: “Never. And if he doesn't want me anymore, I will get his affection back.” With that shut the door close.

Said chinese man threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. _'Who would have thought...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and are still interessted. Asami and Akihito will meet in nearer futer but I can't help to write about Asami and his emotions :)


	5. Back in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I don't know which time it is when you read it, I don't know how you celebrate christmas, I don't know when you celebrate or if you celebrate. Here's my present for you.

He stared at the toilet lid of the public bathroom. His stomach was still convulsing from what had happened only shortly ago. A faint knock startled him. “Are you alright Akihito?” Of cause the always composed Yuma hadn’t even looked a little bit green. 

“Y-Yeah. I'm coming.” Akihito stepped out of the cabin to a concerned Yuma. Thankfully, said man didn’t comment on Akihito's outburst. The blond was happy that he had been able to hold his stomach contents till they were out of Hei Mato. 

While rinsing his mouth of, he looked into his reflection. He was asheen and dark circles were under his eyes. “Let's get going out of this sick city.” 

They went the same way back as before to the airport. Luckily had Yuma already called that they were on the way as Akihito had bottomed out. 

The treatment they received was the same as on the way into the city and all officials carefully ignored them. Both of them slipped easily through into the private jet. Only when in air dared Akihito to lean back. His back hitting the seat made him hiss in pain. Instinctive he grabbed his right side. 

He saw red. Really. The dark suit was drenched in wet blood and his hands were smeary with the red liquid. Yuma noticed it instantly.

“Show me.” Akihito let himself be led into the bedroom and undressed. Yuma examined the right side of his torso with worried eyes. “That looks bad. Any idea when it happened?” Akihito really tried to remember and then it shot through him like the bullet that had missed him.

“The shooting. I thought the bullet had missed me so I didn't thought about it.” His hands began to shake anew. He had never thought that he would-...

“The first time is always nauseous. It was the same with me but you get over it. Just think about all the crimes the man has commited. It will get better.” said Yuma who had noticed the shaking of his hands. But Akihito shook his head in denial.   
“It wasn't the first time. What scares me isn't that I have shot the man. It's that I pulled the trigger with ease. I didn't even thought about it. I just shot and I don't even feel really guilty. I had absolutely no remorse to pull the trigger.” A silent tear rolled down his face before he could stop it. Yuma didn't comment further but offered silent support with his presence. 

A chinese guard entered cooperative with a first-aid kit which Yuma instantly took to clean the shot wound. The alcohol cleaning burned but he grit his teeth and endured it. A compress was put on it to stop the furiously bleeding. “I am no doctor. You better visit a doctor at home.”

“Yeah thanks. C-Can you leave me for a second?” His friend nodded reluctantly. He simply needed the time now to possess what had happened. Silently left Yuma the room.

Actually had everything gone well. An elderly man had led them inside and after he had signed a discretion contract and had paid a sum of money where his eyes had nearly fell out of their sockets had that man escorted him to a room. The gruesome picture of the naked young girl chained to the bed hadn't left is mind for a while. She had been black and blue, her legs stretched wide and maybe a third of his age. Empty eyes hadn't even looked at him as he had entered. Yuma had given her chloroform while he had snapped pictures. Next they had waited for the change of guards and slipped into the control room while knocking two poor cleaners out to steal their uniforms. They redressed in the girl's room and from there into an elevator and into the basement. So far so good.

But they got detected while snooping around in rooms they shouldn't have been in. That had led to a gunfight in which a bullet had stripped him on his right side. The pain had been numb and he remembered with terrifying accuracy how he had ducked away from another shot and then taken Asami's CZ 75 out and aimed directly at the man. He hadn't even tried to disarm the man. The matal cold and heavy in his hand had he shot with a calmness as if he was drinking tea the man directly in the heart. Yuma had taken the other one out and in silent footsteps had they moved on. Too much adrenaline had been pumping through him for him to register what he had done in that moment. With enough proving photos had they made their way up into the room where they had left their original clothes and went out as if nothing happened. Once out of sight had they run to the nearest bathroom where everything crashed down on him and his stomach had bottomed out. Which had led him back to his current situation. 

He had really killed someone. It didn't shock him as much as he thought it had to. Like he had told Yuma, what shocked him was how mindless and with ease he had pulled the trigger. As if it was something normal. During his time with Asami had he learned that every human was replaceable and he had gotten shockingly accustomed to seeing someone get killed. His prior worries about pulling the trigger on a living human being were a waste.

With a shaky breath he began to undress, leaving the blood stained clothes in a heap as he undid the Kevlar vest, harnesses and protectors. He pulled the holsters back over his new clothes together with the guns inside them. Picking out his mini camera he checked the SD card and tucked it safely away in a pocket of his comfortable denim. 

The flight back seemed shorter than the last and by time they hit ground had Akihito calmed down and was ready to face the incoming task. 

Fei Long didn't greet them back personally but Yoh led them into the main house. He asked them to wait in front of Fei Long's office while the man finished a task. With a glance at his watch realized he that they had only been away for six hours. It had felt like days. 

 

“Akihito!” The long haired chinese man came towards him and took him into a crushing embrace. “I am happy to see that you are alright.” At the same time as Fei Long said that had Akihito to hiss because the other pressed at his wound. Fei Long immediately let go. “What happened?”

“Nothing much. Just a small shooting. Yuma has already treated the wound.”

“And I told you to see a doctor at home.” answered his stotic friend.

“Yeah, alright. You would drag me personally if I don't go. But let us first finnish business.”

“No way. You are seeing one of my doctors before that.” cut the crime lord in.

Akihito sighed. He may be stubborn but Fei Long could lock horns as good as he could and he needed to sort the photos out with the man and knowing him he wouldn't if Akihito didn't got treated. “Fine.”

Fei Long did a victorious smile before he nodded to Yuma. “Can I talk with you for a moment Suzuki-san?” the only blond raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “One of my man will bring you to my doctor Akihito.” Out of nothing appeared a man to his right and Akihito nearly jumped as he got vocal. “I will bring you to Jinji-sama.”

 

The doctor was young and friendly but barely talked as he was made to lay on a table on his left side. After finishing he gave him a medicine reference and told him not to strain himself to much with sports or physical exercise. He had to change the bandage daily and keep it dry. There wouldn't be a scar if he didn't put strain on the wound. Akihito said his thanks and went back towards the office but was stopped again in his tracks when he was jumped from the sideline. 

His body acted automatically in the trained moves that had gone over in bone and flesh. He made a step to the right and grabbed the arm of the attacker. Akihito already knew who was attacking him and in Fei Long's estate there could be only one. He grabbed into nothing and instead came a leg towards him. Akihito ducked under it and with a kick on his own hit he the supporting leg of the attacker.   
Tao fell with a loud 'plop' on the ground.

“You're mean!”

“You attacked me without telling.”

“It was a surprise attack. And you owe me a battle.”

“Not this time. Doc said I am not allowed to any kind of sports or physical activity.” A pout appeared on the boyish face before it turned into a beaming smile. “You have to tell me everything!”

“Later.” He saw the disappointed look on the boy's face “I have to sort things out with Fei so that business is finished. I don't even know if we are staying for the night.” This time hope lit up the face. “Well, see you around Tao.”

His thoughts went back to the photos. He hadn't taken a look at them until now, too engaged with other things. He met Yuma outside the office. The man looked pale. “Everything alright? What did Fei Long want?”

The black head jerked around as if he hadn't noticed his presence before. That wasn't a good sign. “Yes. Everything alright. He just told me to keep a watchful eye on my surroundings.” Akihito really couldn't believe to save a live that _'keep an eye on your surroundings'_ would take more than twenty minutes. Somehow he felt like everybody began to keep secrets from him. Again. It had been the same with Asami. But he couldn't protect himself if he didn't know what was going on. He arched an eyebrow but Yuma seemed as if his mind had already drifted off. That was very unusual of the guard. Whatever Fei Long had told him must have been disturbing. He could ask the man himself now. He knocked before he entered the office.

The chinese crime lord sat in his big swivel chair behind his desk and looked out of big glass panels into a stone garden. Damn crime lords and their obsession with big windows. On the floor laid a shattered glass. “What happened?”

“Just an unpleasant surprise. Don't mind it.” the long haired man turned around in his chair. His eyes heavy and worried. “Yuma told me what happened. Is everything alright with you? I can recommend you an excellent counselor. The same one Tao used to-”

“I'm alright Fei. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just a little shocked at how easy I pulled the trigger and killed without a second thought. I don't even feel guilty.”

“It will get better with time.” reassured the crime lord.

“I know. Yuma said the same. Besides it wasn't the first time.”

“Not?”

“I shot Yuri on the casino ship. I hit a assassine with a skillet so hard that he bled out in his brain. I shot at Aaron and his man when they attacked Asami. I've got a lot of time to get used to the thought of killing someone.”

“How's your wound then? Suzuki-san told me that you were bleeding pretty bad.” Brown eyes moved to his right side.

“It's not as bad as it looked. The doc said I should avoid strain and physical exercise so it won't leave a scar. Tao was disappointed that we couldn't have a match. The next time we will surely have one. By the way, what did you told Yuma? He looked pretty shocked when I saw him just now.”

Fei Long sighed deep and long before he took a cigar out and began to smoke the sweet tobacco. Did it smell like Dunhills in here?

“I already told you this over the phone. Asami's resign created a great power vacuum that was mostly filled by the russian and chinese. A few smaller groups also got a glimpse of power over Japan and Asami's previous territories. But since Mikhail and I have our own territories and the Yamaguchi-kumi were scattered grew a new power in Japan. While Sion still holds Tokyo has this new power already gathered Korea, Taiwan and north Japan under its thumb. Maybe even more. This person came shortly after you left and I escorted him out just now. He's trying to gather all of Japan under him but there is still an alliance in the south of Japan which makes the progress difficult. 

Since you are the one that brought down the Yamaguchi-kumi and were the partner of Asami Ryuichi, the former king of east Asia, I suppose he will try to get you. I just want you to be very careful. Especially after you published about the east Asia human trafficker ring. There is going to be a big uproar.”

“You're siding with this person?”

“That's still unknown. But let's get down to business. You've got the photos?” An hard business mask slipped in place over the worried eyes and Akihito tried to focus on the abrupt theme change.

“Yeah. I hope my luggage is still here. There are the remaining evidence.” He fished out the SD card from his mini camera and slid it over the table. “That are the raws. I haven't made any copies yet.”

Fei Long took the offered card and inserted it into his laptop. Ten thousand pictures were counted because additional to the chosen photos had the camera been adjusted to make every five seconds a photo. “Is it always that much?”

“Depending. A model shoot has around twenty thousand. A meet up of ten minutes around two thousand. But we don't need to sort them out because I will send a collection to the police and paper. I am also writing the articles based on the photos. Most of it is already written. We just need to see which ones you want to be taken out.”

It was close to 2 a.m. the next day they had sorted everything out. At the very end they agreed that they would stay the rest of the night and fly off tomorrow at 1 p.m. 

 

Akihito awoke with a warmth he hadn't felt in years. He jerked his eyes open, unbelieving that was reality. With an humorless laugh let he himself fall back into the bed. Of cause there was no way Asami was laying next to him. One hand over his eyes and the other in Tao's hair he thought about yesterday's events.

It was incredible sobering that he had killed a man. A guilt he had to live with from now on. The only hope that stayed was that that was the last human that died by his hands. 

He laid still not to wake Tao up but said one kept snoring into the morning. Deciding that he had laid long enough in bed he gave Tao a nudge.

During breakfast he asked Fei Long where Kirishima was and only got the answer that the CEO of Sion had already flew back to Japan. They would fly back with Fei Long's plane. 

Their goodbye from the chinese estate was tearful, from Tao, and worried from Fei Long. The man told him over and over again to be even more careful and not to get into trouble. The pensive face of his friend gave even Akihito a uncomfortable feeling.

The flight back was uncomfortable long because they encountered turbulences. Tired and sleep-driven sank Akihito in his bed after a delay from three hours and a flight of seven hours. 

 

The next day began with a heavy headache. Cursing, Akihito swallowed some painkillers before searching a number on his cellphone. He hadn't used that phone number in a long time. Every contact always went over Yuma. But this he had to do himself. That was his story and he would run it himself. So he called Kirishima.

_“Takaba-kun.”_

“Ah Kirishima. Actually I’m calling for an appointment. It's about the publishing.” He had done it with the Yamaguchi-kumi and he would do it again with every big organization he brought down. It was kind of a give and take. They helped him with a lead or equipment and he kept Sion out of the shit.

 _“I am free till 2 p.m. So if we can make it until then you can come now.”_ well that was strange.

“You are actually free right now? I don’t have to wait like two years for an appointment? Not that I am complaining.” a heavy sight was heard and then silence. As if Kirishima was listening to someone. 

_“Are you coming or not?”_ was that annoyance in the former secretary's voice? Work must be pretty hectic with christmas and new year approaching. 

“Just give me twenty minutes.” he said cheeky over the phone and hung up.

He dressed and showered himself in record time while devouring his food. Grabbing the suitcase with the equipment and evidence he jumped on his scooter and begun to jungle through the Tokyo city morning traffic.

Sion corp was full of salary men who were hectic running around. Without the guard from the last time at one of the elevators would he have been lost. He tried to remember his name but wasn't even sure if Yuma had said it. The guard through took this burden from him. 

“Takaba-sama! Kirishima-sama informed me that you have an appointment with him. Follow me.” 

They went to a private elevator which went up to the top floor without stops. And again within two days found he himself in front of two big mahargony doors. This time though, he was alone. 

Kirishima sat behind his desk, sunken in paper. There was something out of place in the office, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint until he saw the telltale packet on the desk. “Since when do you smoke?”

The CEO jumped up from his chair in shock, the papers flying. Then a faint red colour spread over the man's cheeks, embarrassed about losing his face in front of a brat. 

Akihito couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his mouth but that was everything after he saw the dark circles under the powerful man's eyes. Kirishima had probably pulled an all-nighter after his return from Hong Kong. 

Akihito bend down to collect the papers as kirishima slumped down in his chair, his composure utterly destroyed. “You know, all people normally knock before entering.” he said while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah. But I am not everybody and normally.” said he sassy as he put the file of papers down on the table. “Work must be pretty hasty for you to start smoking… I remember you always wanted him to stop.” 

“It's a transitional solution. When everything is normal I will stop.” 

“Hmmm. I brought the equipment back. Yuma brought his yesterday I assume.” He lifted the suitcase with the equipment on the table. “Everything is intact expect the kevlar vest. A shot grazed me on the right so it needs to be checked. The guns are barely used. Only a few bullets were needed. I will give them back and thank you for letting us use them.” He made a nod to show his gratitude because bowing and Takaba Akihito just didn’t fit together. 

“Keep them.”

“What? His head shot up, confused at the meaning.

“Keep the guns Takaba-kun. They are yours either way. It is written down in his will.” 

Utterly shock was drawn on his face. “Stop screwing! Why do I need guns? I don't have a fitting place to hide them! That is not even legal. I can't just walk around carrying guns! I am a normal citizen!” 

“Keep them Takaba-kun. I am not saying that you should use them. Just for safety. I won't take them back.” They had a staring contest before Akihito grumbled something under his breath but made no move to take the guns from the table. 

“Back to the topic at hand. I will bring the evidence after this to the police and then to the agency. They will be out tomorrow for the world to see. Fei Long has already sorted his shit out so now it is your turn.” 

It didn't took as long as it took with Fei Long because it seemed the two powerhouses had the same interests and people to sort out. Only shortly after one p.m. left he the top floor office while demonstrative letting the guns on the table and made his way towards Tokyo main police department. The evidence already copied and in a brown envelope with and anonymous letter about the subject. He left it in the mailbox, knowing it was emptied in the morning and lunch break.

Next he hurried over to the other side of the city where the agency he worked with laid. 

The editor, Kirigaya lighted up as he saw him. “Takaba-san! Please tell me that you have something. One story fell away just now and I have nothing to fill with.” The old man’s voice was whiny, nearly desperate.

“Today's your lucky day, Kirigaya-san. But I hardly believe that this big story is just a filler.” He lifted the suitcase with the evidence on the table. The editors eyes grew round like a baby's.

“Is that- Is that really-?”

“Yep. Discriminating evidence against the east Asia human trafficker ring and all its dirty supporter.” A victorious smile was on his lips. His editor was at a loss of words.

“But how?” finally came out.

“Business secret. It will also run tomorrow at noon in China and South Korea. My contact man arranged it.”

“You are right. This is no filler. This is a whole magazine. You are clearly the best, Takaba-san. Are there any texts that need to be written?”

“Nope. Everything is ready. We just need to discuss the layout. And because there are some difficult things I would say the same method as last time?” ‘last time’ meant, throwing the edition out for the world to see and then to give a press conference.

“Do you want to be named?”

“If we do a press conference it will come out either way. So no use in hiding it. By the way, I am already on a new story and I don't think that it will take long for this one to get out. I already have some evidence on that one. Still need to puzzle things out.”

His editor shook his head. “You are famous in Japan but instead of enjoying your fame you are always on your next story. Well, we have a lot to do. Let's get going.” 

It was tiresome to have two long meetings until everything was set up for the next day. The papers were already printing on full speed as they finished to make it to tomorrow's noon edition. 

Tired, the last stop on his long day was a small pharmacy run by Kou’s family to get bandages and the recommended medicines. His right side had been throbbing by the end of the meeting and the because it was december it was shitty-ass cold. He did some chat with Kou's parents but because Kou wasn't in the house there was no need for him to stay. 

At home he took the medicine after having changed the bandages and fell asleep again without much thought.

 

In Sanya:

The looming figure that entered the scenery made everyone frozen in spot. The man that was bound on the ground began shaking, mumbling incoherently things until one sentence came out.

“You are dead! How are you still here?” That earned him a punch in the face by the blond shadow that had followed the person in. 

“Not only did you shoot at him, you grazed him with your filthy bullets. You teinted his innocence in a colour he should have never seen! Your ticket to hell is sure.” snarled the golden eyed man while lighting up a cigarette.

The shots echoed through the once proud traditional house while the smoking man took a phone call.

_“Sir, he is safely back in Japan and right now preparing the publication of the evidence. The wound is only minimal and won't leave a scar.”_

“Good. I want extra protection around him after the publication.”

_“I will see to it Sir. About that other matter-”_

“That is already solved.” and as if to prove the point an extra loud scream echoed through the house. “Prepare the other Jet. When I am back in Japan we will go over into the last phase.”

_“Yessir. The package was taken by him but I do not know how long it will take for him to give it to the police.”_

“It won't take long. He can never long sit down.” He hung up with a satisfied smirk. It seems they made faster progress than they thought. It shortened the time it took for him to have his boy back in his arms. His finger twitched for another smoke. _Just wait. Soon I will have you back..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't written a fight scene. I normally love a BAMF Akihito but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer with their reunion so I made it short. Comments are welcomed and I wish everyone happy holidays!


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had great christmas and are ready for 2019.  
> So because I think it is getting too long here (even for my taste) and I love writing them together, not just glipses of Asami, I will make a double update. Chapter six is part one, chaper 7 is part two. Hope you enjoy.

The publication came out great. It led to mass arrests all over east Asia. With so much incriminating evidence was no one able to box their way out with money or power. It was perfect. And so was the big paycheck that handed him Kirigaya-san the after that.

Their sales were climbing up the popularity ladder and soon everybody in Japan knew about the east Asia human trafficker ring and their supporters. And everybody knew about Takaba Akihito, the star criminal photographer.  
A week full of press conferences and interviews left him with nearly no air to breath. Every bit of his investigations were searched for mistakes or loopholes. Gladly, he had checked for them over and over again.

The week after his short trip to China had been exhausting. How had Asami managed this everyday in his life was a mystery to him.

Akihito finally came home after an especially irksome interview. The reporter had asked questions thousand others had already asked and had barshly alleged that everything in his investigations were false and he had faked the evidence. Probably angry that the minister for culture and science had been arrested and had to serve lifetimes in prison. He was only one of some more politicians who had been sentenced in case of child prostitution and prostitution in general. Akihito had learned long ago that politicians were greedy assholes and only acted on their own accord for themselves and not for the public.

It was even worse in China. Several high diet members were arrested and brothels all over China were forced to shut down.  
Of course Fei Long wouldn’t have helped him if there wasn't something in for himself. The mafia group holding Mongolia was totally whipped out and Fei Long finally took control over the country. The Baishe leader may not be a saint but at least could Akihito rest assured that Fei Long tolerated no child prostitution in his territory.

The man had called him several times, what was a rarity in itself, to make sure Akihito was safe and sound. It made him nervous and he had resorted to only go out when Yuma was with him. But the guard himself seemed to be adamant to protect him. One time he had stepped between Akihito and an journalist because the journalist had come too close. Also did he look around more often and after some time he had noticed it also.

Four men, two dressed in suits and two in casual clothes who were always around them. Two cars following them. The careful behaviour to stay close but not to go too near. To be there but not to threaten. They didn't seemed harm which led him to the decision that they were bodyguards. But who had hired them? The men were japanese so they probably weren't from Fei Long, but Kirishima wouldn't make the effort. Which led him back to the question who his unknown protector was or if it even was a protector or if they were to there to pry on them or to wait for the right time to attack. Nonetheless kept Yuma him at crowded places and drove him home every day. He even went grocery shopping with him. Akihito couldn't shake off the embarrassment each time. What was happening? Clearly his guard knew something he didn't knew and so did everyone else. He alone was kept in the dark and it irked him to no end.

 

It was monday and Akihito finally had a day off, the seemingly endless interviews were over and he had time for himself. He began his day with sleeping long, something he hadn't been able to do the last weeks. After a good night's rest made he had made himself a big breakfast at a time where everybody else ate already lunch. After that he cleaned. Something he only enjoyed with loud music blaring from his headphones.

The weather was dry and there was no rain announced so he decided to air his futon while cleaning up the kitchen, bath and his work room. The living room and his bedroom were the worst though.  
His clothes laid in piles of mess around the rooms, carelessing undressing and letting them lay there were the reason. Sheets of paper and dirty dishes on every surface in the house. Dust bunnies on the cupboards and under the table and sofa.  
With a sigh he began his work while humming and shaking his hips in rhythm.

The dishes disappeared first, then were the clothes put on one big pile, the paper collected and put in his workroom. With a vacuum cleaner killed he the dust bunnies. Akihito was surprised how long he hadn't vacuumed and what he found while doing it. He groaned as he found something under his couch he thought he had lost. In a swift motion he grabbed the anal stroker from under the couch and set it on the table. Akihito couldn't even remember how it landed there.

He finished the dusting and went to sort the pile of clothes when he noticed something falling out of one pocket.

Curious he picked up the item. It was the black box he picked up around one week ago in the safe office from Asami's desk.

Taking off his headphones and letting the vacuum cleaner aside he went to the now clean couch to sit down. Like last time the heavy lid opened with only one touch. Inside laid a photo, a folded note, a tone recorder and a bracelet that seemed to be made out of leather.

He took the photo first. It was faded and blurry. He remembered the pictured scene. It was a picture out of a surveillance feed from the time they had went to Russia because of Aaron. This especially scene had been the showdown in a warehouse where both of them had been isolated from the rest of the guards. Alone, Aaron and his men had attacked them and Asami had been shot. Akihito had thrown himself in front of Asami to protect him from a round of bullets. With a shaky hand he had aimless shot at the group of attackers and somehow managed to create an opportunity for Asami to shoot Aaron.  
The scene showed the exact moment where Akihito stood in front of Asami who was laying on the ground. His arms wide in a protective gesture and his eyes full of defiance and determination. But recorded here also was what happened behind his back. Asami's eyes, even painted with pain were on his back, burning through the photograph with an intensity that made goosebumps rise on his arms. Those golden eyes showed possessiveness, adoration, worship and above all, pride. Pride for him. Had it gotten hotter in here?

Next was the folded note. The paper was worn out and seemed to have been folded many times. The villicated calligraphy from Asami made his heart ache. Inside was something that seemed to be a personal description

_Takaba Akihito_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Freelance photographer_

_May 5, Taurus_

_175cm (5’9’’), 60 kg (132Ibs)_

_Slender built, dirty blond hair, fair skin, hazel eyes_

The next points made his heart clech and his eyes run full of hot tears. They were scribbled on the sidelines.

_Cheerful, unwavering, positive, not revengeful, stubborn, disobedient, unruly, caring_

_Loyal, protective, trustworthy, fighting, moderate, honest, unpredictable, attentive, self-sacrificing_

_Takaba Akihito is, as far as it concerns me, the most pure person I've ever met. He lights up my dark world and fills the ragged holes in my soul. He’s an enklave, a place where I can let my guard down because he would never betray me. Akihito is the greatest present I've ever received so I have to make sure that his fire burns no matter what._

It was af if Asami wrote himself a reminder to honour Akihito's place in his life. A hot wet tear hit the paper as silent sobs shook his body.  
He knew the crime lord must have had some twisted feeling for him, but this was like a love confession to him. Not even meant for his eyes, but still it hit him. He had been sure of his feelings when the penthouse had been under attacked and he had been ready to protect Asami with his life.

Looking into the light and blinking the tears away he grabbed the next thing. It was the bracelet.  
From the feeling it was high quality wild leather with some metal elements in and on it. Though he wondered _what_ metal it was. Because if Asami had ordered this there was no way that this would be normal metal or steel. The metal or steel or whatever it was was like a chain of interleaved bullets to adjust the size. An onyx stripe was woven around the bracelet and had on the opposite side of the chain a plate. The plate sat on a thicker piece of leather and on the front was something like a flame engraved. The place where the flame was, was the onyx brighter, like hazel. Turning the plate around was a text carved into it from the other side.

_Even into the deepest layer of the abyss_  
For you, everything  
A.R.

_‘Even into the deepest layer of the abyss’_ Asami had told it him many times and instead of the thread it had been in the beginning, it had had become a mantra to Akihito, something like a promise form the crime lord. He looked at the bracelet again and wondered if there had been other hidden messages in the other presents the man had given him. No use in realizing it only after the man had died.

The last item out of the box was the tone recorder. Pressing play he listened to the message, surprised to hear his own voice.

_“You know, for an CEO you certainly have much free time”_

_A laugh “Certain brats keep me busy. Not that I mind.”_

_“Sure. You love to plunge into my ass without mercy.”_

_Another laugh “You really believe that that's all what makes me keep you, right?”_

_An annoyed snort “ What else could there be for a man who can have everyone in the world to keep a brat that only attracts trouble.”_

_A silence with a long breath out. Asami probably smoked one of his expensive Dunhills. “You really aren’t aware of it, do you?”_

_“Stop saying it like that! I don’t know what you mean!”_

_“I am saying that the prize outweighs the problems.”_

_“What does that even mean? Can't you speak in normal sentences like every human being?”_

_“I think it is just you who doesn't understand it. Everybody else seems to see it.”_

_“I still don't understand.”_

_An annoyed exhale “If you keep denying yourself and your feeling any longer you probably will never. How can you be this dumb?”_

_“Can't you just show me?”_

_“If you would pay more attention to actions that to words you would know what I am showing you. In this moment and over and over again. But if you want me to show you so badly I think I don’t have a choice than to show you again and again until you understand.”_

_“What do you mean with- ahhha ugh Asa-stop… Asami-”_

Sloppy sounds of kisses were audible together with the rustling of clothes. Noises and moans that made every porno seem cheap came over the recorder and before it got to shameful he clicked the recorder embarrassed out. God! He couldn't even remember this talk! And he couldn't remember on which point of the recording he had gotten hard.  
Really, it could have been from his moans or Asami's bedroom voice or when he had heard Asami's voice for the first time in two years. Something he had incredible missed he realized now.

Unsure what he should do now he sat on his couch, recorder in hand and straining erection in his pants.  
Deciding that masturbation didn’t count as sport or physical exercise he laid the recorder back on the table and then pushed his boxers down to his ankles and began palming his erection.

His cock stood proud and seemingly red and angry from its disuse. It really had been awhile since he had allowed himself this pleasure. Thought it was only short-lived every time because it kept him wanting more.  
He played with his shaft, then drawing fingers over the head and over the slit. Down the entire length to the base where he massaged his balls. They hung heavy in his hands, full of seed and ready to shoot their loan any minute now. Slowly stroking himself he closed his eyes and tried to remember the baritone voice that still haunted his wet dreams, the strong big hands that stroked him with the unique technique that only the man seemed to possess, the hot bulge in the man's dress pants that would push against his bottom in barely restrained lust from what was about to come.  
That did the trick.

He exploded into his hands and all over the desk in front of him. Like a miracle had his sticky mess missed the items out of the box. With heavy breaths he leaned back to calm his erratic heartbeat. _That_ was exactly the reason why it never satisfied him. The thought of what would come but wouldn't come because the person that could make him feel like that no longer existed in this world and nothing else could satisfy this burning need inside him. He had tried it with toys, vibrators that massaged that one spot inside him, dildos or anal beads. He even once tried a cock ring while using a fleshlight and a prostata vibrator but noting, really nothing could make him feel like Asami did.

The ringing of his phone startled him. Looking on the sticky mess on his fingers and then on his phone in his pocket he let out a scowl. For lack of better options he took his boxers and wished his hands in the makeshift towel.

It was Takato who was calling. Sighing he took the call.

“Jo buddy”

_“Jo Aki! What's up?”_

“Laundry day. Was washing my things until now.”

_“Urg boy, you really need to get a good relationship. Even Kou has a girlfriend! Gladly I can help you.”_

He groaned. “Takato. I have declined the last times and I will again. I don’t need a partner. Seriously, I can’t even imagine to live with someone right now.”

_“Come on, guy! You need company and you need to be laid! You can't always dream about Asami-san. He's dead since two years, you need to get over him. And the best was is to begin something new. C'mon! At least try him. He is nice and friendly and needs a partner too. You will like Wakai-san.”_

Akihito groaned again and was decilinging halfway again as the thought of satisfying his friend’s need to couple him up with going would shut his lips up. He would meet this Wakai-san and decline with courtesy. His friends would be silent and he wouldn't have to go to blind dates again.

“Yeah. Maybe I should try it.”

_“Really? Hand over, Kou.”_

“You made a bet if I accept the invitation?”

_“Jep, of course. Wakai-san is 28. The date is the day after tomorrow at Shao sushi bar. Noon if it is alright with you.”_

“I’m free in the next time anyway so I will come.”

_“You know Aki, Kou and I are only worried over you. You came to us in tears and crying, not explaining us what happened. Only later telling us the whole story and that you were gay and that your partner died. You threw yourself into work and we don't really know how to help you. The only way we can think of is to leave Asami-san behind and begin a new life phase.”_

“Thanks guys, but I needed that back then.”

_“Just make sure to rely on us. We are your friends. Tell us the truth so we can help you.”_

“Thanks bud.”

_“Yeah, see you around.”_

Sighing he looked around. He clearly needed a shower.

Freshly showered and dressed he began to finish his cleaning marathon. Sorting the clothes and washing them, then placing everything on their right place. The vibrator was put into the box with the other toys. The same process was done in his bedroom.  
At last he went to sort out the papers that he left in his workroom.

The newspaper articles, recorded interviews, the special edition where all of his research results were presented in to the world, reader letters, safety copies from the photos together with the original evidence were put into a big folder. The case: East Asia human trafficker ring officially completed. It came next to the Yamaguchi-kumi folder in his work cupboard.

The only thing left on his desk was the brown envelope Kirigaya-san had given him. It was his next project though he didn't really knew what it was about. He would try to find out now.

He examined the envelope closely, letting the content slip on the table. He began with the envelope itself. The envelope held no sender or post stamp like last time and nothing was written on the inside. Next he analyzed the text.

_Hello Takaba Akihito,_

_I am pretty sure you will receive this envelope after it has been shipped through half of the world. So do not try to find me._  
I would like to be an unknown source.  
Enclosed are photos and some ideas to bring you to think.  
I have faith that the renown photographer knows how to handle these things.  
I look forward to the outcome of your investigations.

_A little tip: Search the south!_

So the anonym sender knew his name and who he was. It was clear that the person wanted him to publicate the evidence without being named himself. It was probably still incomplete and lacked heaviness to trigger investigations. The most important message was probably the last line, _‘search the south’_. He had already wracked his brain for an answer the last time he had read it but come out with nothing. Maybe he could find some similarities between the persons in the pictures that would help him with the phrase.

Next he sorted the content of the envelope. There were pictures, a SD card and documents. The SD card in turn held more photos.  
Setting into work mode he began his hunt for similarities.

In the end it hit him like a ball in the face. It was incredible easy! _‘Search the south’_ , it meant the south of Japan, Kyushu, with Nagasaki, Fukuoka and Kumamoto. All persons or places were from there. Fei Long had said it too, there was an underground alliance down there.  
With speed dial he called Kirigaya-san.

_“Takaba-san, great to hear from you.”_

“Hello, Kirigaya-san. I make it quick: Do you have any information about an underground alliance in Kyushu?”

_“Don't tell me you are already on your next story! Do you ever take vacations?”_

“Please Kirigaya-san. It is a very hot lead.”

_“Let me look.”_ there was paper rustling and the sound of fingers tipping on a keyboard. _“Ahh… Some of the members of the shattered Yamaguchi-kumi went there to do some dirty dealings. Other were some famous people from there caught red-handed in smuggling and tax evasion but the police couldn’t gather enough intel on the network behind it so the case was dropped.”_

“What about drug dealings, prostitution or money laundering?” Akihito was all ears. What the editor told him matched with the pics on his desk.

_“Nothing about prostitution but some years ago was a singer found high on high quality cocaine. He kept telling that he got it from an organization in Fukuoka. There wasn't enough evidence so he got arrested for drug dealing.”_

“Was that by any chance the teen idol Atsui Haru?”

_“Correct.”_

“BINGO! Thank you, Kirigaya-san. Contact me if anything new comes in on that.”

_“Will do.”_

Satisfied with the results he began the research on his Laptop and got fast even more than what the editor had told him. It was only the tip of the iceberg.

Happy and humming he went to bed that day.

 

In another part of the city:

“So he found it.” A long finger was gliding over the clinical neat surface of the desk.

“I am sorry sir. I should have paid more attention.” The bespackled man stood behind his own desk and pushed his glasses up.

“It is alright. He would have found out either way.” golden eyes shifted to the photo next to the empty place.

“Boss, it seems that the man has searched contact.” a third person in the room said. He too stood behind a desk.

“Let him come. I can handle the wrath of a single man.” The dark figure looked at the men on his sides. His inner circle was almost complete now. Except that the most important person was still missing. “How long?”

“Not long Sir.” Both man felt the tension in the room as the man seated himself in his chair.

“We will proceed like planned. If something happens contact me immediately. Dismissed.”

Both men bowed. The boss was finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Ready for part two?


	7. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the double update. I think it's what most of you are waiting for :) Enjoy

Really, how did it come to this situation? Sitting with a total stranger in a sushi bar and eating delicious te-maki sushi while talking about the current whaling. He personally had not really an opinion on it but his current vis-á-vis talked animated about animal welfare while eating sushi.

Wakai Satori, 28 years old turned out to be a big, muscular man with fine features, dark brown eyes and a cheerful expression. Obviously he enjoyed animal welfare and had a dog and two cats himself. He was open and talked very much, often rambling over Akihito's comments away.  
Wakai was friendly but somehow it didn't feel right to be with him. Something kept him on alert and on the same time lulled him. It was hard to listen to the constant babble of the man in front of him even if he really tried to.

They had finished their sushi as the topic finally changed to something he had an opinion on: photography.

“-And you know, the photo was just like 'baam'. Incredible pin sharp and exactly in the right moment.” Wakai threw his hands in the air without noticing the sharp gaze he got from the table across the corner.

“Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes when I'm-”

“Yeah right. Once I was camping in the mountains of Hokkaido and got one of the best shots I've ever made. A young albino fox was laying in the snow that was watching a butterfly that was sitting on his nose. It was so beautiful.”

Akihito suppressed a snort. That was the third time he was interrupted. “I only have few of such photos. Since I am an criminal photographer I capture things through my viewfinder that are not-”

“Do you know that the renown photographer Takaba Akihito, you know the one that only recently uncovered the trafficker ring in east Asia, what was it about..?” Wakai pondered.

“East Asia human trafficker ring.” Akihito helped. Poor man. If he had paid attention to the greetings and no to the sushi menu he might have heard his name.

“Yeah, something like that. There is a rumor going around that he is already on a next project. I would really love to have an autograph.”

“Is he really that renown?”

“Haven't you heard from him? He brought down the largest Yakuza group in Japan and only one week ago publicated incriminating evidence about a whole human trafficker ring in Asia. Before he was known only in certain circles but now he is known in whole Asia!”

“So far huh?” His look slid over to Yuma. The man was watching him like a hawk. Today in formal dress with suit and tie.

“I would really like to meet him personally... He is my dream man and total idol. He has a right sense of justice and his heart beats for photography. And the best? Some even say he is gay, you know? Not that that has influence on his work. It makes him only shine brighter! It encourages-....”

He let the man banter in blind adoration. _Justice my ass_. He had taken revenge for Asami. There was nothing bright expect of his name on him anymore. He was on the verge of canceling this whole meeting with this ignorant idiot as his phone went off.

“Sorry, I have to take it. You know, work.” Not waiting for Wakai's agree he took the call while standing up. “Hey, Kirigaya-san.”

_“Takaba-san!”_ the man was breathless _“We got an anonymous tip off. Two former member of the Yamaguchi-kumi have a deal exactly at 8 p.m. in the south district of the port. The transaction is between them and a Tokyo businessman. If you run you can make it.”_

“Sure it is them?” The tiredness from before was washed away.

_“One hundred percent.”_

“Okay. You saved me from an annoying date, thanks.” He hung up and made his way back to the table, taking his jacket with him on the way. “Sorry but I have to leave. Something came up at work. My due.” He laid the money on the table and was already going but turned around while fishing a pen out of his jacket. “You better pay attention to the name of your vis-á-vis.” Akihito scribbled an autograph on a napkin and made his way out of the bar, leaving a dumbfounded Wakai Satori behind. Thankfully he hadn't to see this man again in his life.

Yuma was already up and out, keys in hand. “Where to?”

“South port area ASAP.” With fast footsteps they walked towards an black vehicle, another one that the photographer new from the guard. “New car?” he whistled at the big, shiny, black SUV in front of him.

“Yep, old one died the engine.”

“I thought he was knew?”

“He was. Brand new. But the mechanic said it was irreparable.”

“Can you stop in the usual back alley? Got an tip off.”

“About who?”

“Some remains of the Yamaguchi-kumi with a Tokyo businessman.”

Yuma said nothing. He only gave an approving nod.

They drove in silence until they reached the south port. Yuma put the car away. It barely fit into the usual place and Akihito had to laugh as Yuma tried to exit the car. As always waited Yuma around a corner out of sight and Akihito sneaked into the warehouse. His smallest camera that he always took with him under his arms.

He barely made it in time. If he was any minute later the men entering the warehouse would have seen him. Akihito recognized neither of the men, but the tattoos and the neck of two of the men gave them away. The black snake stood for the Yamaguchi-kumi.

He lively snapped away photos from his position behind boxes as suddenly another man entered the warehouse. The light of the moon illuminated places where the artificial light couldn't reach. So his blond hair. The other men didn’t saw him but the newcomer did.

“SNITCHER!”

With a curse he began to run towards the fire exit. But even his long legs couldn't carry him fast enough towards the exit. A hit to the back of his head knocked him into nothing.

 

He returned to the world with a shower of cold water. _So cliché._

“Hey pretty boy, time to rise and shine.”

“Seems like we've caught you red handed, boy. Or should I rather say, Takaba Akihito?”

“You simply can't just let us do our dirty dealings, do you? But that way we can get revenge for the boss who was killed in prison.”

The constant switch of voices hurt in his ears. His vision still foggy in the dark warehouse. He was bound to a chair in the same warehouse he had been before. And he was alone. That meant Yuma was still free and would help him if he noticed he took too long.

“Did you know that out boss was killed in prison?”

“You really didn't expect to kill Asami Ryuichi and get away with it, or is that what you expected?”

“SHUT UP!” The slap in the face hurt like hell and his lips sang a red song. “We will give you a taste of your own medicine for what you have done with the boss and our brothers. We will revenge the Yamaguchi-kumi.”

He had screwed up. His only hope was that Yuma would notice his disappearance and do something. _Anything._

“Give me the baseball bat.” One of the man janked a bat out of the hands from another. “You will suffer so much that you wish for death.” The man striked out and Akihito shut his eyes tightly in expectation what was coming.  
An creak was audible, then shots. Nothing but shots for a longer time. Rushed footsteps that searched any kind of hiding. He was surprised that no bullets hit him. Then everything stopped.

Light flooded the warehouse but Akihito kept his eyes tight shut. There was no guarantee that this was his saviour.

“Who are you?” One seemed to have survived the gunfire. No answer. Instead a single shot and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then hit something other his nose. Through the strong smell of gunpowder came a sweet note of sandalwood, aftershave and Dunhills. He knew that scent. Against better judgement he opened his eyes. And closed them instantly.

He had to be shot. Because this had to be hell. There was absolutely, totally no way that this was life. This man wasn’t alive. And those eyes, _Oh god! Those golden eyes_. Fixed sorely on his, burning with an intensity he had never seen before.

The world stood still. Everything was silent and no one moved. A mirage, an illusion, a chimera. Whatever it was wasn't real. Because the man, in his implacable three piece didn't run. No matter what. And he never would look so vulnerable in front of others. No exception.  
But the arms that sneaked around him felt so fleshy, the skin so warm, the hair so velvety. The breath so hot on the exposed skin on his neck.

“Akihito”

But the voice was real. Raw with emotions and underlying need. Like a man that found air when he was drowning.

He was frozen. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell into the thick dark strands of hair. Then the illusion suddenly knelt down and in an instant were the restrains gone and he was bodily lifted from the chair.

Akihito was still frozen in shock as the person that looked like Asami picked him up in his arms and carried him princess style out of the warehouse.

The moonlight illuminated the features of the man and Akihito awoke from his numbness. He began struggling but the grip around his legs and chest grew tighter.

“Stop struggling.”

The voice was on edge, barely controlled and dipped with darkness.

“Let me go. Who are you?” Akihito's arms began to strike around wildly.

“Has your memory failed you in the last two years that you don’t remember me, Akihito?”

“Shut up! Asami is dead! He died two years ago! I don't know what an imposter you are, but you aren't real. I saw him burning.” he finally got free. Akihito took more than an arm's length distance from the man. Something like hurt flickered over the man's eyes before he could smooth his features.

“I am no imposer and what you saw burning wasn't the real me but a figure. I've been alive the last two years waiting for this moment. The moment I could see you again.” He was janked by an arm but instead of an embrace was his and pressed on the man’s chest, right above his heart. The strong heartbeat was pulsing under his hand. “Do you feel it beating? It beats only because of you. Two years have I been waiting. More than two years had I to go without what matters the most to me. Don't you think I’ve waited enough?” And now he was drawn into an embrace. His chin tilted up against his protest. And then he felt it.

The smooth feeling of the man's lips left no doubt in Akihito's mind. In front of him stood Asami, fulfilling the wish of many sleepless nights, being alive and healthy, holding him tightly in a bone crushing embrace while kissing him. Tears began to stream down his face, the feelings that were shut away years ago all coming to the fore and overthrowing him. He was taken away in a flood of emotions and feelings and nothing was giving him footing. Akihito was swept over and his world began spinning in only one truth, that Asami was alive and breathing. His whole attention was fixed sorely on Asami and everything became one. Everything that happened and his surroundings were forgotten as he let himself be swept away from dreaming to feeling. His fingers cramped painfully into the raven black hair and sobs shook his body that was only held upright by Asami.

The kiss was slowly at first. Sensually, nearly careful. But as Akihito cramped his hands into Asami's hair it got it more demanding. Unrelenting in everything he was domineered Asami the kiss and Akihito let him. There was no power in him to fight what was happening, to fight the man he had wished for, for so long. Akihito let everything go and let himself be catched and carried by Asami. He knew without a doubt that the man would.  
Asami used one of the thousand sobs that escaped him to push his tongue inside the blond's mouth. One hand on his waist to steady him, the other burrowed in his hair he made him arch his back so that he was looming over him, only held by the hand on his waist.  
The kiss deepened, Asami's tongue plundering his mouth and exploring every corner of his cavern like he feels it for the very first time. He was drawing out his tongue from his mouth into his, sucking away his air like a starving man. But he wasn't finished. The lack of oxygen made him dizzy, losing his focus as the sobs started to subside. It felt like his tongue was sucked raw and torn from his mouth.

The blackness in front of his eyes made them part. Both breathing heavily, forehead to forehead, still only held by Asami's steady arms and looking into each others eyes. There was not an inch of space between them. Asami groaned.

“I've missed you so much.”

His voice was throaty, raw and absolutely sexy. Their hips ground into each other and Asami had a muscular tight between his legs. Lust clouded eyes looked down into his alike lust clouded hazel eyes. The arousals clearly tight in their pants. He wouldn't care if Asami fucked him right here, right now in the mid of the night with other persons not fifteen meters away.

_**“STOP!”** _with a forceful push he backed away. Asami was so surprised that he lets him go. Behind him appeared Kirishima and Suoh out of the warehouse. He only spends a glimpse on them. The tears start anew to run down his face.

“If you have been alive the whole time, why didn't you inform me? I really thought you died, bastard!”

Asami makes a step into his direction but Akihito backs away again. A lost look on his face. “Let me explain, Akihito.”

“And you?” Now his anger was directed towards Kirishima “You knew it the whole time! Leading me by the nose with false sympathy, laughing behind your hand at my stupidity!” Akihito is totally in rage now. “You didn't have to come personally! A simple message would have been enough! But the almighty Asami Ryuichi is above that. Letting the only person that really cared about him in the dark!” His vision got blurry again and his limbs began to shake. “S-Shit! Do I even want to know why you faked your death? It would have been so simple…” He threw his hands in the air. “But no! Affront me in the worst possible ways. Do you even know how many nights I have been crying? How long it took for me to get my shit together? To sleep alone in a bed? After all we have been through together, all this times I've saved your ass, I wasn't even worth a note?”

He was beaten. He couldn't believe that he wasn't even worth a message.

“Akihito- Please let me explain… It was a necessary security measure. It was all to keep you safe. If-”

_**“No!** _Security my ass! A note isn't a big demand! But instead you left me in the dark, thinking you were dead! I loved you, Asami! **I fucking loved you!** Do you even realize how hurt I was? My whole center was ripped apart and all I could do was watch as you burned!” He drew a hand through his hair and looked towards the sky to stop the constant flow of tears while all present people gaped at him with open mouths and eyes.

Asami's eyes were round, his mouth dry. He couldn't say anything against that. It was simply impossible. Akihito had come up with a total slap in the face and it hurt more like anything before. And not just physical. “Akihit-”

“No. Just let it be. I don't want to see or hear or even know your presence near me.” his voice had lost all its power. Akihito simply felt incredible tired all suddenly. Without a last glance he turned around and walked away, trying to save the last bit of dignity he still had.

Around one corner stood Yuma. On his face written a symphony of pity, sympathy and misery.

“So you too huh?” His voice beaten without fire or hate, simply disappointment.

“I am sorry Akihito-san.” The guar offered a full 90 degree bow but Akihito ignored it.

“Just… Just leave me alone.” Ignoring the black SUV he went towards the city. The cold december night air helping him to calm down.

 

Asami cursed. That wasn't how he imagined their encounter to be. He had imagined a more beautiful place. Calm and warm where they could sit down and explain instead of a scenario like this.

Everything was spinning and to his bad luck there wasn't anyone to kill. His other subordinates had fled the drama as soon as Akihito had fled from him. _Yes he had fled_. From him. Akihito was the only person in the world that he would never hurt. There was no reason for him to be scared.

“Kirishima, Suoh, we are leaving.”

Both men bowed before they went towards the parked SUV's.

“Make a detour to Akihito's new place.”

“Yes Boss.” answered Suoh who was in the driver seat.

The ride wasn't long but enough time for Asami to write a small note and invitation.

The apartment was shabby, run down and in an suburb of Tokyo. Asami let out a laugh. Akihito really was the most moderate person he had ever met. The black hair man had made sure that Akihito had everything that he needed. Money more than he could spend and property to live, even if he didn't wanted to stay in his penthouse there would have been other choices. But Akihito choose to live in this shack on the ground of Tokyo, shared with two other people. He really hadn't changed in that department.

He made his way up and let the black envelope slide through under the door and made his way down back to the SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think the solution I took is good or bad. Because Akihito was always too stubborn for his own good and always doubted his place on Asami's side (in the manga) I couldn't help to write it like this. It also leves potential for more story, fluff and other things.
> 
> I wish you the best things for 2019 and hope you have a good start into the new year.


	8. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ I'm finally back! Because of some private reasons after christmas I wasn't able to write further or publish anything. I am very sorry for that and that you had to wait so long. From now on I will publish again in a 5 to 10 days rythm, just for you to know. I've set the chapter number to 10 but I am not sure if it will stay with ten or if it will get more. It depens on how explicit I will write some scenes. Write blow what scenes you want to be drawn out, I will see what I can do. Maybe I will write some extras if there are particular wishes.  
> Now, enjoy~

 

 

Unbelievable

That word fit like an ass would fit on a bucket. 

His current situation was totally fucked up. In each and every way possible.

Everything swirled around in his head as he walked through the illuminated but nevertheless dark city.

His breath was freezing and forming little white clouds in front of his mouth due to the cold december air.

He himself was freezing in a thin jacked and ripped jeans but he felt nothing of the cold.

In fact he didn't feel _anything at all._ His whole body was numb. At least physical.

 

In his inside was a hurricane causing havoc with his emotions. It all came up from the past two years and even prior and was mixing into one big, heavy lump in his throat.

If he was a computer he would have error messages all over his vision. But instead he just had this total chaos of feelings and memories inside him.

 

He was aware of the shadows that were keeping him company even now, but all held a respectful distance so he didn't bother to tell them to fuck off.

 

By the time he reached his apartment he was pretty sure his ears, nose and lips were frozen to death. He was shaking so much he couldn't even get the key in properly. After more than a few tries he finally got the key into the lock and stepped into his warmer apartment.

Everything was normal and he didn't paid attention to anything as suddenly his foot stepped on a paper. Akihito bend own to pick it up and examined the card carefully.

It was a dull back with golden ornaments on it. Turning it over were golden letter written on the black.

 

_Dear Akihito,_

 

_Today did not went well and I would like to explain everything that happened now and in the past two years to you._

_I know this was a huge shock to you but I want to apologize to you sincere._

_For that, please meet up with me. My number is listed below so please call or write me._

 

 _Yours_

_Asami Ryuichi_

 

He shut his eyes shortly, trying to think over nothing right now. First he needed a shower and then he could think over what happened in not even the last two hours.

With chattering teeth he undressed and went for a shower, the water bringing some feelings back into his numb limbs. After he dried himself off he took the warmest things he had, a blanket and pillow with him into the living room where he transformed into a living sushi roll.

 

Asami was alive. That was one thing he was sure of and he could say factly. For the other things, he did not know. Asami could be lying as well as saying the truth. But in consideration of the fact that Asami didn't say that much because he had stopped him the times he tried he hadn't much to base his assumptions on. For a investigative criminal photographer a bad thing.

His thoughts began to down spiral again and one word coming clearly into his mind every time he tried to grab a hold of a thought.

 

_**Why?** _

 

In his mind the word was screamed in Asami's face.

It wasn't the fact that Asami hadn’t been there for the last two years. It wasn't the fact that he had come for him now. It was the fact that he wasn't informed. That Asami had just vanished and left him to deal with the aftermath. That he hadn't trusted him enough to send him a measly message.

Don't get him wrong: he believed Asami every word when he said he had missed him. It was just that this arching in his chest wasn't because he didn't missed him too. It was the feeling of betrayal that weighted down on his heart, soul and whole body like a physical chain.

He felt betrayed from Asami, the man who despised betrayal more than anything else. Betrayed for letting him hanging in the air, not telling him and disappearing into nothing, the suddenly reappearing and doing as if nothing happened, as if in those two years nothing has changed, as if he was the same weak innocent unseless brat from before. And the arrogant and overbearing thinking that everything would go back to the way it was two years ago. Akihito snorted through his tears. _As if._ Maybe he didn't wanted the crime lord anymore.

Well, that was a obviously lie. Akihito had never stopped wanting the crime lord. But lust and love were two different things and he wasn't sure if he still loved the crime lord.

 

He stayed in his sushi roll state till he saw the first rays of sun in the late morning. The whole night he hadn't found sleep. Always thinking about the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’. In the end he didn't found a solution, just more questions and unbearable emotions.

It was probably around seven thirty when his phone rung for the first time. Annoyed he pushed the red button without even looking who was calling. He simply didn't have the nerve to talk with whoever it was. But the caller was persistent. After the third call he just turned his phone off and closed his eyes for a few minutes again, before the light slumber he had fallen in was **again** disturbed. This time from the doorbell.

Maybe if he pretended he wasn't there would the unwanted visitor go.

Luck wasn't with him and in no time a whole tsunami of rings was audible. The sound hurt in Akihito's tired mind so with a grunt he hauled himself from the couch with his blanket around him and ambled to the door.

For a short moment he considered if it was possible that it was Asami but said man wouldn't have even rung the bell. So he opened the door, only to be encountered with the most secondly person he didn't want to see. Yuma.

In an attempt to slam the door right back into the man's face to show him what exactly he held from his magnificent spectacle, he stumbled over the blanket on his feet.

Expensive time because in this short moment Yuma was able to throw his foot between the door.

“What do you want? Go away!” That was maybe not the best strategy and in his opinion it sounded a bit too whiny, but what could be said there? He was hungry, his eyes were red and swelled and his throat raw from crying.

“I want to talk, explain. Please let me in, Akihito-san.”

“Explain? I don’t know what there is to explain!” Akihito tried pushing the door close but Yuma had to stand against it with his whole body weight.

“Please Akihito-san! I don't know about Asami-sama but I certainly don't want to hurt you! Give me at least a chance to explain before you convict me!”

Yuma was counting on his ability to forgive and his photojournalistic curiosity. Akihito cursed on the inside. He knew that, and still he wanted to open this door and listen to what Yuma had to say. Damn his fucking curiosity. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

 

Yuma looked- …. Akihito didn't even had words to describe it. He had never seen the guard in such a state. Tha man had approximately slept as much as he had, and even if his eyes weren’t red and puffy, showed his eyes clear dark circles and a look of distress.

“Thank you.”

Akihito grunted in response. “I will throw you out the moment you do or say something I doesn't want. And I am not making any tea for you.”

Yuma still offered a small bow before he entered and befell into the apartment.

 

Akihito seated himself back on the couch and Yuma took a chair from the kitchen, seating himself between the television and the coffee table. A long time he said nothing before he finally began. “I know this is difficult for you and I-”

“Difficult? Did you just say difficult? If it was just difficult I would be able to overcome it with a little bit effort. This- This is hell.”

Yuma again fell silent. Again it took some time before he began. “I can totally understand that. When I was twenty-one my whole family died in a fire. If they came back now I would be equally bewildered.”

“I am sorry. I didn't know that.”

“It's not that difficult anymore so you don't have to be. The point is: your reaction is somewhat normal. People deal with something like that different. I had a similar reaction to yours when I found out.”

“It's not exactly that he died and came back. It's the fact that he didn't trust me enough to send me a measly message. That he kept me totally in the dark. Someone I trusted with my life betrayed me. I know he didn't really betrayed me but it feels like this. You and Kirishima are the same. I came to trust you over time and then you dragged it through the mud.”

“You have to understand that Kirishima may have known it from the beginning but I was just like you left in the believe that he was dead. I only found out a couple of days ago. They said if I tell you it would put the whole plan in danger so I didn't. I am sorry for that but either way I didn't know how I should have told you. Everything is pretty mixed up and I don't know who knows and who not, but I am pretty sure that there are only few who know. Even Fei Long didn't know. At least that’s what I suspect. You don't know what this snake is planning behind his back.”

“Hey! My warning from before still stands. No bad words about FeiFei!”

“Alright. But the circle is really small and only the most trusted business partners and men knew it. There wasn't even a rumor until they wanted so they must have been very careful.

I can't say much about Asami-sama. He looks like always but Kirishima-san said that he also had a hard time. I know that Asami-sama is a very smart and able man, but for him to hide the fact that he was alive even from you, the situation must have been really dangerous. I am sure he had his reasons. Just talk with him.”

Akihito buried his head in his knees. The realisation that not everybody had betrayed him was like water that had washed a bit of the lump in his throat away. He still felt betrayed by Asami though.

“ _Talk with him._ You make it sound so easy. But how should it functionate now after two years if it hasn't functioned even before? Just because he will say a few sweet words and apologize it won't make everything right. I cannot believe him. What if he betrays my trust like now? What if he wants to go back to the way it was before? I am not the same person anymore than two years ago. I've changed.”

“You will only know if you try. Unfortunately there's no other way. And if he doesn't treat you right I will help you to pay him back.”

“I don't want revenge! I want to know why! Me and my damn curiosity! I know I shouldn't. I know that now is my chance to walk away but I want to know why. **Why** did he didn't leave me a message? **Why** didn't he returned? **Why** didn't he trust me? **Why** can't I just walk away?!”

“I can't tell you Akihito-san. You will have to talk with him. Maybe that will answer your questions.”

Akihito's head rose back to the surface and rested on his knees. For the first time since this whole freakshow had began he was able to offer a smile. “Thank you, Yuma. I will think about it.” It was shaky but nonetheless it was there.

 

It was late at night when he finally made a decision. He would try, alone for good time’s sake. Also his journalistic instincts just wouldn't lay down. At least he wanted to know why everything had happened the way it had happened. After that he would decide. No use in drawing conclusions without knowing what was going on. So he called Kirishima, not even doubting that the man would be awake and still working.

“ _Takaba-kun. What can I do for you?”_ The voice answered and Akihito believed to hear a tiny bit of hope in it.

He drew a shaky breath. This was probably the beginning of his end. “I want to make an appointment with Asami.”

There was a pause. “You can come whenever you want. Asami-sama will be the whole day at Sion.”

“I don't want to meet him at Sion. A neutral place with no guards. I want to speak with him personally without anyone watching or hearing.”

“It will be impossible to erase all guards from Asami-sama but I will try to keep it to a minimum. Regarding the location it is very difficult to find one due to the fact that Asami-sama is believed to be dead.”

“By _everyone_ expect from the _most trusted_.” Akihito couldn't stop the dolor and hurt in his voice. “And he was the one who wanted to meet and talk so make it fitting and find a place suitable or there will be no meeting.” He hung up on the man. Asami wanted to talk, so they would talk. But under his conditions. This talk meant nothing. It was just to satisfy his curiosity.

 

He should try to sleep in what was left of the night. Akihito was more or less awake since the whole ordeal had began and he was definitively in need of a good night's rest. Also he didn't wanted to show Asami how bad it had affected him.

It was sad that he still needed to guard and proof himself in front of that man after all they had been through together, but the fear of not being good enough was still very present in his mind. So with Linkin Park blaring from his headphones to keep his mind busy he laid down on the couch where he, surprisingly fell asleep.

  

The next morning was even worse than the night before. His hair was messy, he had a headache and under his eyes were black circles. With an silent cry of agony he rose from the couch to wash himself, his neck and back protesting from the awkward angel he had laid in for hours.

When he looked into the mirror that morning he realised how bad it really was. Not only was he paler than usual, but the dark circles emphasized that he had gotten thinner, his cheekbones standing out in huge contrast. The rest was not better. On his left rib was a big bruise, presumably had his kidnappers hit him while he was unconscious.

A quick shower later he felt much more like himself and refreshed.

A glance to his cell phone told him that he had two missed calls from Kirishima and one message from the same man.

“ _Shinjuku, Kinboshi high class restaurant, private room in the high floor. Guards minimized to Suoh and me. Please write when you are ready.”_

After a short check on Kinboshi he decided that the place would be able to be used as neutral ground. Even expensive. Except if Asami had bribed the owner, which Akihito thought was something that Asami would do without a blink of an eye.

But seriously, the man wanted him safe, not dead, so the only thing that could happen was that Asami wouldn't let him out and **that** would ruin the man's chances with him forever. With a glance to the clock he wrote back.

“ _Alright. I will be there in one hour.”_ An hour was enough time to make a plan and think things over.

“ _I will send a limo to bring you there.”_ The reply was immediately.

“ _If you want me to come we will have to go without the limo. There's no way I will ride a limo”_ Nope, he would definitively ride no limo. That would destroy one of the points he had thought about yesterday. He was no possession and wouldn't be owned by gifts or acts of service.

 

He didn't wanted to go in. 

He had driven his scooter to get here, nearly getting into three accidents because he was so lost in thought. His hands were sweaty, his heart was racing, his mind was spinning and he could barely breathe because of the lump in his throat. He would see Asami again. Out of free will.

He had already two times tried to reach for the door but each time had he stopped, too afraid of what was awaiting him. _Take deep breaths, Akihito._ No, deep breath brought nothing. His knees were still weak and his mind was still running in circles.

_Concentrate on the task at hand. You can do this. Stick to the rules._

The rules he had thought about at home and on his way. They would hopefully help him through this.

 

First: State the reason clearly and set rules for conversation.

 

Second: Keep neutral and try to see his side too.

 

Third: Refrain from physical touch or dirty talk. Don't let yourself be caught by sweet words or actions.

 

Fourth: Only the subject on hand.

 

And most importantly fifth: Don't show him weakness.

 

If he went by those rules he would probably survive this today. Especially rule three and five concerned him because in the past the crime lord had always made him lose his composure without doing much.

One slap to his arching head to bring him back and then he had the hand on the door and pushed open. There was no back anymore.

 

“A good day Sir. How may I help you?” The concierge was dressed in a black tux and bowed as he entered. Stunned Akihito took a second to answer.

“I am here to meet with someone in the private room in the high floor. Are they here already?”

“The honored person already arrived twenty minutes ago. I will lead you the way.” Twenty minutes? At that time he was still at home.

The restaurant was fancy. Nothing less had he expected from the one and only Asami Ryuichi.

The concierge led him to an elevator. Then they rode up to the 32th floor and the car's door opened into a corridor with a pair of heavy looking doors. In front of them stood two persons.

“Sir, your companion is already inside. I wish you a good meal.” With those words disappeared the concierge back into the car and left him with only the way forward.

Akihito took a step forward until he recognized the two persons in front of the door. One of them was Kirishima and from the height and statue he would say the other one was Suoh but something seemed wrong with him. He seemed even more bulky than before and his stance was wide, as if protecting the door was his live task. And when he looked into their faces he saw what was disturbing him like that.

 

Suoh's whole right side of his face was full of scars. It were so many, it could have been one big scar, all probably caused by the same thing.

Akihito gulped hard. What exactly had happened to make Suoh look like this?

“Welcome, Takaba-kun. Firstly I want to thank you for taking the invitation. I believe this is something you both need, so please go inside. Asami-sama is already inside and waiting for you. If you need anything please call for us.” With those words pushed Kirishima the door open into a room with huge glass panels overlooking Shinjuku. _Just like in the penthouse._

And in front of them was a table with two chairs. In one of them sat the man, the reason for this whole ordeal. His golden eyes burned into his as they stared into each other's eyes and before Akihito could turn around closed the door with a heavy _'thumb'._ The sound of his doom being sealed.

 

 

Akihito looked absolutely gorgeous. The milky white skin, even if it was a little bit too pale, the fierce hazel eyes, the long legs and lean muscles, crowned by the dirty blonde hair. 

He was a blessing for cursed eyes. While lost in the beautiful person in front of him he had to swallow hard, his dick jumping up under the table, his hands twitching to touch the blond, his lips arching to kiss him senseless.

Still he had to restrain himself. He had asked to talk and Akihito had trusted him enough to take on his invitation. Even if it hurt that Akihito had called Kirishima, not him personally.

But that were small steps. First he needed to get Akihito's trust back and make him believe his story.

If everything goes well he will be holding Akihito in his arms by evening.

 

Hopefully it does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? This chapter isn't really that eventful but what do you think will happen in the next one? I already know it, do you too?


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their talk. But not everything goes right - and what is wrong with Asami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe its gonna be eleven chapters. I still don't know. It depends on how long the next chapter will be.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Take a seat, Akihito”

“No.” _Deep breaths._ “First I want to make some things clear.”

“Whatever you want Bae.” The man purred.

_Bae? Why bae? He never gave me a nickname except from brat._ “Whatever. First: I'm only here to satisfy my curiosity. Don't expect anything from me after this. Secondly: No physical touch allowed or this meeting is over before it began. Third: I only want to talk about what happened and why it happened. In genuine truth. Only after this I will make any kind of judgement. Clear?” Akihito still stood. He would only seat himself if the man agreed.

“I don't have a choice in two if I want to talk right?” One of the man's eyebrows had rosen and a casual smirk was in place.

“You don't have. And I forgot: stop with that smirk and the eyebrow.” It already began to annoy him.

“If you say so, alright, I will comply. Now seat yourself.”

Akihito took a last deep breath before he seated himself on the chair across from Asami. The man turned to look straight at him, his eyes burning in a flaming gold. The thin lips were drawn into a tight line, the chiseled jaw cramped and the shoulders tense. The tension coming from him could be tasted.

“Are you gonna start or should I come back tomorrow?” Akihito said to loosen up the atmosphere. But the cheeky line didn't reach his eyes. They were nervously twitching from side to side.

“Stay. I'm just thinking how much I should say.”

“Everything would be nice. Without leaving anything out. Full closure.” Asami behaved a bit abnormal. The way he was more open than the last time they had met, the fact that he complied with the rules, that he spoke his thoughts out loud and not just went for some half truth.

“Full closure, you say. Do you even know what you are demanding? But I said I comply to the rules so you will have to endure.” The golden eyes were directed into his hazel ones and Akihito saw something in them he hadn't sawn fully in the two years they had been together: honesty.

“You remember I went on a business trip in China? From there I would have went to Mongolia, Russia, Kazakhstan and on my way back to Korea.” Akihito nodded. That were much countries for seven days. “The first day we landed in China and I had a meeting with Fei Long. After that Suoh and I went to the port. Kirishima stayed behind at the hotel to reorganize the next days because a business associate had cancelled. I went to solve problems with the goods but that was the mistake. Someone had sent their men weeks prior to China to wait for this moment. They knew my schedule, where I would be at every minute of the trip and who would be with me. Fortunately they didn't thought about what would be when somebody wasn't with me. That was their first mistake. 

They send a sniper to kill Kirishima first when they realized that he wasn't with me. That was the second mistake they made. 

Kirishima got shot in thigh and abdomen but could call Suoh and me to warn us. 

Suoh saw how the first grenade flew and protected me with his body. The second grenade came from behind and the explosion went loose in my back. We both were unconscious but Kirishima, as thoughtful as ever, had already mobilised all of our men and Dr.Hatake on stand by. We were rushed into emergency surgery as anonym victims. That was all on the first day.”

“Kirishima told me that it was on the third day. You would have been in Mongolia or Russia. And how didn't Fei Long find out? I mean, China is his country. Nothing happens without him knowing. How did you even survive? I mean, I have seen Suoh's face. It is obviously, but normally you don't survive an upfront explosion.”

“The whole right side of Kazumi's body was burned by the explosion. He got an own-skin transplantation but his whole body is scarred. He also got multiple bone fractures on his torso, leg and arm. The doc said it was a miracle that he could stand after something like that. I guess his trained body and reflexes saved him. Regarding Fei Long, he tends to be led by emotions. While Suoh and I were out, Kirishima took the reins and created a perfect illusion to Fei Long. He went on a rampage and forgot in his headless state to check for loopholes or watch the hospital records.” 

“What about you? You said you were out. What else? Even if Suoh protected you from the first, there was still a second grenade.” Worry overcame him. What if something major had happened to Asami? What if the body the man was so proud of, was scarred? What if he had brain damage?

“Suoh indeed took the most damage from the first grenade. The second one was too far away to do as much damage as the first one. Nonetheless I had some wounds on my back and the shock wave threw me a few meters into the from the first grenade destroyed rabbles so I had my arm fractured and was hit in the head by a stone. That knocked me out. But to allow my body to heal they kept me together with Kazumi in a coma-like state.”

“Is everything alright? Any brain damage? Scars? immobility?” He had stood up and leaned over the table in his sudden outburst of emotions.

“Worried for me, Bae?” It seems like the man had learned during his time absent how to smile. It faintly graced his lips now and seemed genuine rather that provocative. Not a smirk, a real smile.

“Again this Bae! I'm not your baby. Don't call me that.” It took only an instant to get from worried to angry. It was just like brat. The man called him like that to look down on him, to make fun over him. Maybe he had been a brat four years ago, but now he was definitely _NOT HIS BABY._ If he wasn't this curious he would have gone already.

“You are misunderstanding. Bae doesn't mean baby. It stands for  _ before anything else,  _ meaning you come before everything other in my life.” That shut him up and suddenly all anger was like blown away. Dumbfounded he starred at the unfamiliar honesty in those golden eyes. The unwanted memory of his confession at the bay come back into his mind at the worst moment. A healthy red blush spread over his cheeks.

Before he could reach his hand Akihito drew his hand away. Taking one deep breath to get control back he sat back down into his chair. He wasn't that gullible brat from two years ago. He was stronger, more controlled and experienced. _Remember rule number three: don't let yourself be fooled by sweet words._

“Whatever. Just continue.” An infamous eyebrow rose and with it rose Akihito abruptly from his seat. “One more eyebrow and I am away like the wind.”

“Reflex. Where was I? Ah, Kirishima took the reins and Fei Long went on rampage. What I tell now is what Kirishima told me and what I interpreted into the situation I woke up in. 

Kei made a fabulous plan on how to get everything back in order until I was up again. Unfortunately had the message about my apparently death already spread and many business associates stopped their work with Sion corp., legal and illegal. It caused a huge loss. Thankfully Sion isn't in the stock market or else it would have been devasterous.”

“So it was Kirishima's idea to put half of Sion under my name?”

“No. That wasn't his decision. It was my will that he fulfilled.”

“Right, the will. That's something else we have to talk about.”

“Given the circumstances only half of Sion could be put under your name, but explain a public authority why Sion has twice as much value as it should have. The other 50% are hidden under a fake identity. 

But back to the storyline. In rough Kirishima's plan was it to pretend that both Suoh and I are dead and he takes over Sion as CEO for the time being. While he manages the surface we will get back up and take faceless revenge for what happened. One of our tasks also was to smooth the way for Sion to get back up. So firstly from the shadows, then later as unknown power we defeated possible enemies of Sion.”

 

“And why... haven't you told me?” Akihito asked that question reculant. “Let's say, you have been down for half a year. That are one and a half year in which you could have told me. You didn't even have to come personally. A message. A simply, measly, fucking message. A note. It didn't have to be very long. Something-... Anything would have been enough. Was I worth that little? Didn't I deserve one message? Do you even know how long I suffered? How long it took me to let you go? To accept that the person I had loved was gone? How I-”

“Akihito, please-”

“No! Don't tell me it was too dangerous! If you wanted safe you shouldn't have brought me into your life. We never lived safe. We went through so much danger. I proved trustworthy enough many times. Hell! I shot people for you! I abandoned everything I ever believed in for you. I really loved you back then. I was ready to fight for you even if you weren't in the right. I wanted to live and be with you forever. I trusted you with my life and you simply betrayed me!? Tell me, Asami, on which point did I go wrong to assume that you trusted me? This is all so very confusing and I don't know what I should believe anymore!” So much to ruel five: don't show weakness. 

Akihito buried his head in his hands. Why was he crying? Hadn't he cried enough already? Didn't he go into this talk with the intention not to cry? _Damn!_ And why did Asami looked at him with pity in his eyes? 

“Akihito, Bae, please let me explain the rest of the story.” The man seemed to take Akihito's silence as approval. “During our work it got more and more clearly in what a dangerous situation we had been in and that one wrong step could mean death. After Sion's power loss got the Yamaguchi-kumi extremely powerful and even if Kirishima held Sion and Tokyo, he had all hands full with legal stuff. But then you appeared on the radar. You investigated the Yamaguchi-kumi and we saw a chance to get them out of the way. 

With your actions you weakened them so much that they made a fatal mistake. It was the third mistake they made. They underestimated you and us. You were their downfall and we simply finished off what was left from them. You smoothed the way for us. 

I intended to meet you after that, but the moment I arrived in Tokyo a ugly problem reared its head and talking with you would have put you in enormous danger, so I went again and began to start anew with cleaning the way back up.

I intend to go public and take control of Sion back when the next problem is solved. By now, whole Japan is basically back under Sion's control. But to go public I need your help once more. 

I am pretty sure you got them already. Evidence about an underground alliance in Kyushu. They are the only opposing power left but I can't take actions against them right now, so I need you to take actions against them to weaken them so Sion can come back up.”

“And you can stand on top of your drugs and weapon empire right?” came the answer, filled with bitterness. Two years ago he would have been happy to hear that Asami wanted his help. But not now anymore. They had used him. All along the way. “Funny, how one thing lead to another.” Akihito gave an humorless laugh. “I went after the Yamaguchi-kumi to bring myself up again, to have a goal, a distraction. To take revenge for your murder. Looks like I played into your hands the whole time.”

“I know. And I am grateful that you did because that way you would help us without even being really involved and in danger. Of course you have been in a risky situation while you investigated the Yamaguchi-kumi, but like this you have been kept out of everything and didn't know what was really going on.”

“Yeah, right. The idiot that didn't deserved the information that his lover had been alive. The one that everybody could play like a fiddle. Tell me Asami, was the evidence for the Yamaguchi-kumi also prepared by you? Did you bribe the officials to give the informations to me? Did you threaten Kirigaya-san to take me into the agency? Let me guess: It were your men that followed us in Sanya? Did you always had goons watching over me? Babysitting me? Don't misunderstand me: I am not the smartest person in this city, but I know damn well when I am being made a fool of.” Akihito spat back into Asami's face.

“I did none of the things you accused me of. And I am not making a fool out of you. Yes, I had men watching over you. Of course I don't want to see someone beloved to me hurt.” the man stated clearly.

“ **See!** I also don't want to! Image I would die! Wouldn't you also be angry?” Akihito rose from his chair and slammed his hands with full power onto the table so that the tableware jumped. The logic of this man! 

Now Asami also rose to full height, at the end of his patience. “That's what the men are for! To stop you from getting hurt!

“You are allowed to die but I aren't?! Hear yourself talk! Who do you think you are? I also cared about you! But the guards aren't the issue here! The issue is you!” Akihito pointed with his index finger towards the man opposite him. “You arrogant prick! If you would stop building defences around yourself, be open and trusting for once! Don't shut me out! Be honest! What do you think you are gaining when you treat me like-”

Forcefully was his outstretched arm grabbed and drawn towards a stone hard broad chest. While he gasped surprised for air was his other arm also taken and in one powerful motion pushed over his head in an arching angel. The man pushed further and further until Akihito felt his ligaments restricting and his shoulder blades touching behind his back. He let out a pained scream, tears of pain stood in his eyes and he arched his back to relieve some of the stretch, which resulted in pressing his hips against the man's. 

But Asami wouldn't let him escape his grip. One thick muscular tight came between his legs and rutted in a lusty movement up in Akihito's family jewels, which hurt like hell and in the same time made his feet loose ground. He hissed in pain and bit his lips not to scream again. The tight drove upwards again and crushed Akihito's dearest places between tight and abdominals while spreading his buttcheeks. Lifted from the ground and trapped between tight and abdominals, his arms painfully arched back he let out a whimper.

The old Asami may have been rough during sex, but he had never humiliated Akihito like this. It was just like the beginning. 

“You should know, after living two years with me, that I don't like it when fingers are pointed at me.” Asami's voice was a snarl, his golden eyes nearly black in rage and his mouth drawn into a tight growl, like an animals. His pupils were dilated in an insane way. “And you should know what kind of man I am. I take what I want, be it with force. Do you really think you could tell me what to do?”

An especially forceful thrust send Akihito flying up from the tight. It was pure agony as he landed back on the man's tight. The scream should have went through the thick doors, but Akihito doubted that neither Suoh nor Kirishima would save him from their boss.

A hand came down from his arm and settled onto his crotch and _squeez_ _ed_ _hard_. Then the hand wandered to his chin and forcefully bend it to a side. Asami's head came down at the juncture of his neck and knowing the man and his habits during sex Akihito knew what was coming.

But he never expected it so hard. In pain he ripped his eyes open as skin teared under a strong jaw and straight teeth. Akihito felt the blood flow down his collarbone. None of the hands holding him seemed to tire and in a last resort he brought one of his knees up and kneed Asami in the balls.

With a pained grunt disappeared the teeth from his neck and the hands eased a bit up. But it was enough. With a material arts move drew he his hands away and landed on his knees on the floor. A moment too long did he savoured that his arms were back in a normal angel because Asami had his compusture back and was already beginning anew to pin Akihito tight. But not this time.

Using Asami's weight and height he performed a half-throw where he kicked the man's chin and grabbed the outstretched arm. With a powerful push on the arm and pull on the leg with his own leg around it, did he send Asami flying. He would never forget Asami's shocked expression as he sailed down.

With shaky legs he turned around and went with wide strides towards the door. He needed to get out of here. To leave this horror behind. The open wound on his neck hurt and blood was still oozing out of it. Dark red circles on his wrist that would be turned blue and black by tomorrow. His crotch and thighs will be certainly bruised in the same way.

“-wait Akihito” Akihito didn't turn around, he only looked back over his shoulder. The man stood tall on his legs. The right one, the one he had kicked, was bend and only the tip of the man's dress shoes touched the ground. His expression was bewildered, unorganized and openly in pain. So much had changed in those two years.

“Let me explain! Please Akihito- let me explain! Don't turn away! Shit- Akihito...” Akihito's heart nearly stopped at Asami's heartbreaking desperate voice. It was a short moment, maybe a second in which he considered turning around and taking the man into a tight embrace. But then overcame the nauseating events from just now back to conscious and he- as stupid as it sounds- made a run for it.

 

He was scared. He was fucking scared shitless. Asami had never acted like this with him. The suddenly mood swings from concerned to angry to furious as hell to desperate had caught his totally of guard. Admittedly, he had never seen the man so furious. Sure, angry. But never like this. So... animalistic insane. 

And he had never seen so much different emotions from the man. Normally he always wore this stony expression, the business mask.

Maybe today he had seen the mask fade away, the real beast underneath, the monster that always been there. The real crime lord. The man that had had Japan and east Asia under his thumb. The reason he was called ruthless.

A shiver ran down his spine as he began running towards the door and ripped it desperately open. Tears began falling down as reality hit in and he ran past the bewildered Kirishima and Suoh, Kirishima with a shocked expression and even the stoic Suoh looked a bit affected. 

Towards the elevator, down into the lobby, past the concierge and out of the door to his scooter, which he drove home in a forbidden speed.

 

Enough was enough. First he said something about  _ before anything else  _ and then he says that he will take whatever he wants. 

The evidence about the underground alliance in Kyushu landed in a swift motion in the trash bin together with the black box from the man's secret desk at Sion and some photos he had from the man. The urn with the man's alleged ash and everything else that he connected with the man also landed in the bin. In a sudden fit of rage were things thrown across the room, the pillows shred or glass shattered. He was on it until his throat was hurting from the screaming and his eyes were hurting from the many tears he had cried. His things were scattered across his room in different states of brokenness as he slumped down against the overthrown couch.

In his head was a little man playing drums, his wrists were already black, blue and violet patterned and on the inside of his tights were the same pattern. Thankfully were his dick and balls fine.

That was it. He had given the man a chance and he had given this chance away. But on the other hand, better now than after they were back together and then the man showed his true face. But he was sure now.

It was over. 

The man could kiss his ass. He was not going back to the man.

 

 

In the restaurant:

 

The moment they had heard the screams they had known it. Still, in the back of Kirishima's mind he had still hoped they were just making out and Takaba was as loud as ever.

But the moment the door had swung open and the boy had left the room with a wet face and a bleeding neck he had known his dark inking had been right.

They had rushed into the room only to find their boss cramped on the floor in a vulnerable position. Both of them knew instantly what had happened. They had seen it more than often now.

 

It was always the same picture after an attack. The cramped position, the self-reproach and the lack of orientation.

“Tell me, Kei, Kazum. What can I do? What can I do to stop this? To get him back? He will never let me near him again.”

In silent sympathy offered Suoh Asami a hand. The man took it gratefully and the moment he reached his real height was everything as if nothing ever happened, as if the world was at peace and nobody had to worry for anything.

 

It couldn't be further from the truth.

 

“Sir, nothing is scheduled for today so I would advise to go back to the hotel and rest.” Sharp golden eyes were directed on Kirishima. 

“I don't need rest Kirishima. Bring me back to the hotel I will do some work from there.” Came the denying answer.

_He will probably drink himself into oblivion. I hope that whatever it was can be repaired between those two. I don't want to imagine what_ _happens_ _when Takaba-kun doesn't want to come back._ “Yes Sir.” came the single answer instead. As if thinking the same, both guards looked at each other while entering the restaurant behind their boss.

 

The moment the passenger glass came up flowed the first booze.

“He's gonna drink until he can't walk again, right?” Asked Suoh Kirishima who had laid a critical glance into the rear mirror.

“Probably. But nobody else except those two know what happened inside that room. 

If you watch over the boss later I will search Takaba-kun to talk with him. Because the boss probably didn't tell the whole truth.”

“Sure. You know how long you will need?”

“No. It can be from ten minutes to five hours. You can never be sure with that boy. I will also take his medical records with me.” In a thoughtful gesture pushed Kirishima his glasses up.

“You really gonna tell him?”

“He needs to know if he stays with the boss. It is hopefully convincing.” said Kirishima with a frown.

“Good luck with that.” wished the blond giant.

“I will need it.” _Time for some damage control._  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dragging this out even more :) Conculsion will come in the next chapter. So what do you think Asami has?


	10. Unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one unexpected visit. for Akihito as well as Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is \ ^^ /

 

He had an déjàvu. 

Kirishima was ringing and knocking nonstop on his door and the headphones did nothing to lessen the noise.

Not once had he went to the door to open it. Kirishima and that man could lick his ass. What one of them would probably do with joy. 

Akihito saw simply no reason for opening to the man. He was finished with them. If Asami simply had stayed dead it would have been a clean cut but no- the annoying crime lord had to rise from the dead to mess him up. 

 

He had really thought that Asami had changed. The way the man had so openly talked about what had happened had seemed so genuine. And on some point he had been willing to believe the man opposite him.

But **that** scene had destroyed everything. That animalistic wild behaviour was like that man had fallen back into old habits, into the way he had acted before Asami got to care about him. Asami had been so.... foreign.

Akihito had never seen Asami like this. Maybe similar in the beginning, but never like this. Asami may have been rough in order to protect him or to keep him out of danger when he didn't wanted to listen, but he had never - ever - humiliated Akihito like this.

Kirishima had appeared only ten minutes after Akihito had come home, knocking and ringing on his door. At first had Akihito frightened that Asami had sent Kirishima to get him so he had barricaded the door with his overthrown couch and a few books.

However, the man had come alone and only knocked and asked him to open the door. A while ago disappeared the noises totally.

 

Maybe Kirishima had given up and disappeared, or maybe the man would reappear with a whole army to open the door. But it stayed silent.

Perhaps he could start to clean up, after all anger had flown away and all tears were washed away. 

In a tremulous movement he stood up from the farest corner of his bedroom, the place farest away from the door, and dragged his feet towards the living room.

In an attempt to collect the broken glass spread across the room he went towards the bin. It was filled over the brink by memories and paperwork, the evidence from the Yamaguchi-kumi that Asami had prepared for him. Should he take it out? Even if it was from Asami for his selfish reasons it was still evidence about an underground alliance and crime. But if he took it out now and published it, wouldn't that mean that he aided Asami in his rise in power? Wouldn’t he destroy one crime organisation and turn a blind eye on another? Shouldn't he then also investigate Sion? _Could_ he investigate Sion?

The answer fell at once. _No._ Even if Akihito seceded from Asami, the man had saved him several times even if he wasn't involved. In some way it was his obligation.

But then, wasn't this the same as like they have been during their relationship? Wasn't this the unspoken agreement between them? He would do his job but keep away from Sion and Asami would let him do it as long it kept away from Sion? Wasn't this a step back?

It always had been like this: the difficult balance between their work and worlds and most of the time Akihito had been the one that had to back off.

“Takaba-kun?”

He jolted in shock as Kirishima's voice sounded muffled through the door. He said nothing, simply listened if the man said something else.

“Takaba-kun… Please give me proof that you are listening. Please listen.” _Wow._ Kirishima had said please. And the way his voice sounded was so distressed that it made Akihito keep his breath for a second.

Should he? There was nothing to lose but somehow he felt like his resolve might crumble if he listened.

“ _Please!_ Takaba-kun! I am not asking you to open the door. Just listen. Please.”

If Kirishima stayed outside he could stop this by putting on headphones and listening to loud music if he felt his resolution stagger.

“Is there someone else?”

“Thank god! No I am alone.” the way Kirishima's voice suddenly got relieved made clear just how stressed and desperate the man had been up until now.

“I am withholding for myself to stop this talk. Only then I will listen.”

“Thank you! Thank you Takaba-kun!” A _bump_ was audible from the door and then a loud breath.

“To understand what happened you have to understand certain things about Asami-sama.

I know him since I was 13 years old. We went to the same middle school, then high school and in the end to the same college. His mother was a prostitute and a drug addict. She got pregnant from an unknown man that she only met once. Most of the time she couldn't even remember her own son. One time she slept with the wrong man and became the whore of a high ranking Yakuza. Asami-sama was also taken into the household but had to work for his living there. So he dealt his first crack when he was 15.

Two years later got his mother killed in a gang war from a small-time Yakuza. Asami-sama had to watch the execution of his own mother. He swore to take revenge for her and from that time on he got ruthless and cold, always pushing higher. He rarely smiled after her death and his heart grew colder and colder. Trust got a rarity. Her death marked the begin of his rise in power in the underworld.”

Akihito's breath shuddered. He had no idea what horror Asami's past had been. With such a past could nobody blame him for becoming the person he is today.

“The first person he killed was a high up human trafficker who sold young girls as whores, he was sixteen that time. He also saved my sister from this fate, the reason I devoted my life to him.

In college we met Suoh, the son of a military officer who abused him and trained him since a very young age. After Asami-sama put a bullet between his eyes followed Suoh Asami-sama’s every step like a watchdog.

After we graduated from college took Asami-sama his revenge with our help. He killed the Yakuza who killed his mother with his own two hands and took over the Yakuza organisation he had worked for.”

He had no idea. The things Akihito had said over and to that man, without knowing anything, simply assuming and guessing how could he be so _insensitive_? Akihito's head fell against the door. _Had I known..._

“After he fulfilled his revenge, the thing that had driven him so many years, he started Sion with the goal to stop the small Yakuza groups from terrorizing small towns and areas. His new goal was to make sure that the Yakuza behaved and to create something that nobody would dare to go against.

While he started legal, Asami-sama also started to gain power in the ugly side of Asia, firstly only in Japan, later in all over Asia. But the way to the top has been rocky and difficult and the higher you get the lonelier it gets. But what nobody tells you: it also gets more dangerous and overwhelming. Attempts to his life were no rarity anymore and more than one partner betrayed him.

After one person, one he trusted the most, was bribed with money and betrayed him painfully hard, something happened with him. You could literary see how his already cold heart froze and his eyes got bitter. He grew to the cold hearted crime lord you met at the beginning.

One partner after another, always randomly picked up from the streets or clubs. As long as the looks were right he slept with them. They got chased out the day after, and if they were clingy they got disposed.”

Such bitterness. It was probably the nature of his business but finally knowing what had led to the decisions Asami made gave him the feeling to finally understand Asami in tiny bit better.

“It was like this over a decade. An always up and down while Sion rose in power and no one could oppose him anymore. Asami-sama was at the summit of power but there was no trace of emotion in him, like a cold shell that acted on autopilot he did his daily work of selling drugs, weapons, dealing with businessman and killing people.”

Akihito's lip began to tremble. In some way he knew to which point the story would lead.

“Until one day, a boy actually came behind the secret meet up point. And not enough bad news: the boy could escape. The moment on the rooftop happened something with Asami-sama. It was like a fire sparked back to life, the emotions came back and a smirk graced his lips. It was like the sun had finally set after a very long night. At that point I didn't knew what made you special, I simply acted on Asami-sama's orders. As long as you didn't endanger Asami-sama I would endure you. For my friend. I thought you were a temporary nuisance.

You gave us troube. _Heck_ , you made life hell for Suoh and me. You destroyed the carefully neat daily routine. But this also brought change. After the first night with you Asami-sama seemed to be fully satisfied and sated for the very first time since long. You were supposed to be temporary, a one-night-stand. He wanted to teach you a lesson but after you got involved in our matters with Fei Long and Asami-sama went to save you, even after he received the MO it was clear to Suoh and me that you would bring us many hardships over a longer time. But we had been willing to take these hardships upon us for Asami-sama who looked more and more human since he met you. The icy shell that had grown around him seemed to melt, at least when he was with you.”

His eyes were watery and his chin trembled hard. He would cry. He would so dammit cry.

“You were the first one he took to his home, the first one he slept with more than one time. You were like an intoxicating drug to him, once tasted he got addicted. When Fei Long took you it was like withdrawal. I have never seen him as furious as on the casino ship and I have been with him since we were teenager and the only time he lost control like that was when he killed his mother's murderer. The man was dead before the second shot hit him but Asami-sama went for the overkill and emptied a whole magazine into the man after he knew that the russians took you. If Suoh hadn't stopped the boss, he would have gone mad.”

Akihito closed a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob. That story had never told him anyone.

“After that the Sudoh accident. I was so glad that he left you behind to concentrate on saving his empire and in the end you were the salvation from this mess. You were there when Asami-sama needed you the most. The moment in the warehouse after you shot Aaron and saved him while nearly sacrificing your own life you finally proved yourself to me and Suoh. That what Asami-sama had known from the very beginning only got clear for us in that moment as Asami-sama looked at you with that pride and absolute trust in his eyes.”

The first tear fell. How much had he not seen? How much had he ignored or misinterpreted? How many times had he judged Asami without asking him first? Not Asami was the cruel one. He was.

“I remember how he dictated his will to me and Kuroda and how he left everything to you, how he always thought about you first, cared about your safety and spent tons of money sorely on you. You don't even know through how much trouble he went for you. He declared you off limits all over Japan and Asia. This man, Takaba-kun, would rip his own heart out to save you. He would begin a war for your sake or offer you the world if you asked. He would change completely who he is for you. Ask him to sacrifice his life and he would, for you.

Asami-sama is the most powerful man in Asia, even more powerful than the Russian family or Fei Long's Baishe and you hold him in your hands. Everything he owns is yours. He is completely and utterly obsessed with you.”

The tears were flowing like a river now and his hand did nothing to conceal the sobs anymore. He didn't even try to.

“So please, Takaba-kun, please open this door and let me explain what happened in the past two years. Let me explain what really happened and the reason why everything went downhill.”

 

Akihito sobbed once, twice before he wiped away his tears and went to remove the couch from the door. He opened the door with a _click_ , letting the man in.

“Sorry, it's a bit messy.” he said as Kirishima surveyed the chaos inside. Looking more closely, the man's lips were blue and his hands were shaking. “Take a seat. Make space if you have to. I'm making coffee and I will get a blanket.”

“Thank you, Takaba-kun.” Kirishima said in a slightly trembling voice. He made himself space on the dining table.

Akihito came back from the kitchen with a warm blanket and two mugs of coffee, taking one himself he offered the other Kirishima. “Really, thank you.”

“It's alright. Just tell me what really happened.” Akihito took the mug in one hand and looked at Kirishima with red puffy eyes, simply waiting for the man to start.

“I am simply telling the story from the beginning since I don't know what Asami-sama told you and what not.”

“Aren't you betraying Asami?” Akihito asked curious.

“I am here as a friend and bodyguard. It is my task and duty to do protect my friend and ward. I am simply doing what I think will help him the most and you are a major part of his well-being. So to solve this matter I will tell you in his interest.” Akihito only gave an approving hum, so Kirishima began his long story.

“We went on a business trip to strengthen our ties in Asia mainland. It would have been China, Mongolia, Russia, Kazakhstan and Korea but that isn't important because the ambush happened after our talk with Fei Long in China on our first day. I stayed in the hotel because an associate suddenly canceled and I had to reorganize our schedule. Asami-sama and Suoh went to supervise the shipping of some goods at the port of Hong Kong.”

Akihito nodded. So far so right.

“The Yamaguchi-kumi, a Yakuza group that had their eyes on us for some time back then had sent their men month before us to China to plan the assassination. We had a traitor in our rows that leaked our schedule to them. Fortunately cancelled our business associate or I would have went with them to the port. Then they would have gotten all three of us. The assassins of the Yamaguchi-kumi only got notice of that the last minute so they sent a sniper to eliminate me first. Thankfully I could shoot the assassine myself before she killed me. I called Suoh immediately to warn them but I wasn't quick enough. I heard how the first explosion went loose over the phone. So I sent the men immediately and called Dr.Hatake to fly to Hong Kong straight. When I arrived the assassins were already caught and Asami-sama and Suoh on the way to the hospital. That moment I already knew that shit hit the fan and I had to do something. Weather Asami-sama nor Suoh were responsive so I had to make a plan, I was the only one in charge.

The problem was: one of Fei Long's men had seen the explosion from afar and reported at once to Fei Long. And so spread to message of Asami-sama's death around. Fei Long called me during the drive to the hospital and and asked me myself. Not knowing how bad Asami-sama and Suoh were injured I answered that, yes, Asami Ryuichi was dead. It was the best option I had. So I biebed the hospital staff to register them as synonym victims. 

Suoh came out first. He was in an artificial coma because of the many fractures on his right side. They stabilized his bones and removed the burned skin. Suoh had a concussion but nothing worse than that. 

Asami-sama was a lot more worse. There had been two grenades and while Suoh shielded him from the first, the second exploded with full force in his back.” 

Akihito swallowed hard.  _Not much damage_ had Asami said. What exactly in the world had happened?

“The skin on Asami-sama's back was burned through the clothes. It left a few scars but the main problem was the shockwave that threw Asami-sama into the debris. The shockwave alone would have only caused a less big concussion but it threw him onto the debris which not only was the reason for many lacerations but also for brain damage, internal injuries and airway issues. In addition to those problems was the surgeon that operated Asami-sama an idiot who had no idea on how to handle so many injuries at once. He started with the lacerations and airway issues which caused even greater damage to the respiratory system and even more brain damage. Dr.Hatake was there in time to stop the worst possible ending. He threw the surgeon out of the hospital and took over. They operated over thirteen hours to get Asami-sama more or less stable.”

A huge lump had formed in Akihito's throat. Never had he imagined something as bad as this. If Asami had been hurt that bad he could partially understand why he hadn't noticed him. But Kirishima wasn't finished. The worst was yet to come.

“The main and biggest problems were the damaged respiratory system and the brain damage. Because Asami-sama's airways were badly injured due to the particulates and thin glass splinter he couldn't breath on his own and had to be put into a coma and done artificial respiration. 

Even more dangerous was the brain damage. We think he landed after the shockwave and a sharp stone. Due to the debris the men couldn't get through to him fast enough which resulted in a TBI which had a cerebral hemorrhage as consequence. They opened up the skull to ease the pressure from his brain but the blood damaged the right brain hemisphere. The right brain hemisphere is responsible for the personality.” 

Akihito turned pale and his eyes widened. The cold coffee he had drunk a moment ago tasted now bitter in his mouth and he had the urge to throw up. He choked a few times before he was able to say something.

“Y-You mean he has a personality disorder?” His brain was blank for a moment. Was that the reason why Asami had acted like that in the restaurant?

Kirishima nodded. “We suspect that but aren't sure. Nobody knows what goes on inside the brain of a genius like Asami-sama. I for myself suspect OCD and a slight personality change. Maybe PTSD. I don't know for sure. But I know that after he awoke from the coma after nearly four month he kept hollering for you. The doctors tied him to the bed because Asami-sama wanted to see you so bad. 

The cerebral hemorrhage caused an attentiveness disorder. You may have seen it, the way his eyes seem to flicker from place to place.”

Thinking back, as he entered the room, Asami's eyes had flickered and during the talk Asami always looked at something else on his body. “Is it-... Is it under control now?”

“The internal injuries as well as the lacerations and conspiratory system are healed completely. The cerebral hemorrhage is also healed but it left after effects. The lack of concentration is better than in the beginning and even the 'attacks' as we call it occur less of frequency now. 

An attack can last from one minute to three days. I think it is deeply connected to OCD or PTSD and those unwanted thoughts trigger the personality change but like I said before, I don't know for sure.”

A tear rolled down Akihito's face. Man, how many times had he cried in the last days? Was he some kind of child? More and more tears rolled down his face and he buried his head in his hands as it came down to one thing. Asami had suffered and Akihito hadn't been there to help him. Again he was reminded that Asami hadn't let him in fully, still needed to protect himself around Akihito. A strike of pain hit his heart but different from the ones he had in the last days. This time it wasn't only anger but also sadness that the man still didn't trust him fully. But Kirishima smiled a rare genuine smile. “Let me at least finish the story.”

“So they were registered as anonym victims and Asami-sama as well as Suoh were put into a coma. The moment they were stable I flew them back to Japan. They were brought in a safe house in Yokohama where Dr.Hatake and a few other physicians lived with them to monitor them while I managed the legal stuff in Sion. It was a huge burden to carry. Since I didn't knew when they would wake up I could only plan from day to day. It was hard but eventually I got Sion out of the crisis with many good words and favours. The moment Suoh woke up it got easier. He wasn't allowed to move at first and the own-skin transplantation was still visible but at least I could plan now. The plan was an easy one. I would act as CEO of Sion, which you named me thankfully, and work on stabilizing Sion while Suoh worked on getting better. I didn't know when or how I would tell you- that was a decision Asami-sama had to make and we didn't know when Asami-sama woke up and which after effects he had suffered from the cerebral hemorrhage.”

Akihito remembered that moment. Kirishima had come to him and had asked to survey and sign some documents since he was Sion's owner. Back then he hadn't really known what to do so he had gratefully signed the documents and named Kirishima as CEO of Sion.

“While Suoh woke up after two weeks, Asami-sama took his time. Sure, he had suffered great injuries but after he didn't wake up after three month they listed the possibility that Asami-sama was braindead. But during the fourth month he seemed to get responsible. At least he did when we spoke of you. Do you know what did the trick in the end? We played a video of yourself talking. He woke up because he heard you calling him.”

Wow. Really  _WOW_ . Asami had woken up because he had listened to a video of him?

“I know, it is unbelievable. When he finally woke up we thought everything was going to be fine. But that wasn't the case. The moment he woke up it seemed like he didn't know us. All he did was asking for you. Where you were and why you weren't with him. He wanted to see you immediately. You were the only thing on his mind. 

His memories only came back slowly and when he fully remembered the first thing he demanded was to see you. But there was a problem. With the Yamaguchi-kumi taking power in Japan the situation got dangerous. If they even got a glimpse of the possibility that Asami Ryuichi was still alive they would go after him and chase him down. And the first person to ambush would be his former lover. But he still wanted to see you. What finally changed his mind was an kidnapping attempt on you. Our men could thwart it last minute without you noticing.”

Akihito's mouth fell open. He really hadn't noticed anything.

“Now that Asami-sama was awake we could finally lay a real plan out. It wasn't easy though. Asami-sama still had multiple attacks a day and Suoh could barely walk, even with physical therapy. But we did it. I managed Sion on the surface and the other two, as best as they could, worked in the shadows, fishing for information or weaknesses, looking for the most loyal men that could be let into this secret or simply piecing a plan together to get back up. You were a set and important part in this plan while you didn't even knew about it. In the end we came to the conclusion that we couldn't bring the Yamaguchi-kumi down because we were simply too weak to go against them. It would have been suicide. Bringing them down was sorely your part and it was the most important part because everything in our plan led to that and was based on that. 

You played your part in perfection. While believing Asami-sama was dead you took revenge and provided the evidence for the downfall of the Yamaguchi-kumi. While you worked on the surface we worked below, getting territories back and gaining loyalty in other countries. It was perfect. Until the underground alliance in Kyushu got nosy. We can't take actions against them. But you can. That's what the evidence is for. It's the only thing needed right now. That's why I ask you sincerne, please help us in the last part of the plan. You are the only person who would have the right do do it. And I beg you to talk with Asami-sama a second time. He needs it. His entire life circles around you, please don't push him away.” 

The secretary's dark eyes bore into him and in a defensive motion Akihito looked away. “I-I don't want to make a commitment about that. But maybe... Maybe I could try to talk with him again.”

“Please Takaba-kun. He needs you. More than anything else now. You reassure him, make him feel safe. He has nightmares. Bad ones. Suoh always hears him screaming for you in his sleep- when he can sleep without sleeping pills. When he has an attack it's about you. It is always about you and after an attack he is always like destroyed, a picture of misery and pain.”

“I-I understand that, Kirishima. But I don't think I can bring myself to stay if I am being humiliated like in the restaurant. Asami he was- he was so foreign. I didn't recognize him in this madman. He was like an animal, a maniac. Asami was so violent and I don't want to be treated like that.”

“Afraid”

“What?”

“Asami-sama is afraid. Afraid of losing you. The image of you leaving probably triggered the personality change.”

“You are kidding. Asami is afraid of nothing. He can overcome everything and any enemy.”

“I am serious. He may not show his emotions like everybody else, although even that changed now, but you have to look for the small changes. The twitch of an eyebrow for example.

“Or the jerk of a finger when he is stressed.”

“Right. You know what are the signs. You just need to look for them. And you have to consider another thing. This time the enemy is not another person but his own brain and body. It's hard to fight against you own brain even if you know the truth. And the only way for him to keep it under control is you. Please think about it and everything else what I've said today. I'm gonna leave this here.”

A thick folder landed on the table. It bore a thick black headline

“ _Asami Ryuichi: Sickness and injuries."_

“Is that-?”

“It is the dossier about Asami-sama's sickness and injuries since we began our uprise. Look through it. I hope it will make clear to you just how much he needs you. I will take my leave then.” Kirishima stood up and bowed to Akihito then went towards the door.

“Thank you Kirishima, for explaining things to me.” The man turned around and looked at Akihito.

“I think it was needed. Just think about the things I've said. I wish you a nice christmas eve.”

“Yes, you too.” The door clicked shut and again Akihito was alone in his apartment. _Christmas eve huh? Is it already that time of the year?_ Last year he had spent with Kou and some friends drinking at Obaa-san's place. This year it seems like he would be alone. The moon stood high and clear in the sky, illuminating the city. Kirishima must have sat a long time in the cold of the night and waited for him. 

Looking at the digital clock in the living room, which had been miraculous spared in his fit or rage he noticed that it was indeed the 24th december and already 9 pm. Akihito sighed. When had he last eaten a decent meal? His stomach decided it had been clearly a too long time and growled. Looking at the fridge he found not much to make except Kimchi zosui, a rice soup with kimchi, mirin and dashi. Sighing again he began cooking. 

It was a quarter past nine when he finally ate. The soup tasted good, he knew it, but somehow he didn't tasted that much. The earlier story still laid heavy in his stomach. Next to his bowl laid the fat dossier. Maybe it really helped to look into it.

Curious he opened the first page and was directly encountered with arecord over a poisoning when Asami was twenty-one. Asami was already in life danger when he still played in a sandpit. The records continued, most of the time over small wounds or injuries, sometimes hand-written from Kirishima, sometimes printed or sometimes even an official hospital record. He swallowed hard when he came to a index card, marked with a certain date he would never forget. The date of his kidnapping by Fei Long. It was over twenty papers long and recorded nothing more than the diagnosis of the two shot wounds and personal comments from several doctors. It was heartbreaking reading through the sides of what pain Asami had endured for his sake, the comments about not moving too much and staying in bed for a month. One handwriting he recognized as Dr.Hatake's.

“ _In my opinion, moving around only three days after an the third six hour operation is simply suicide and irresponsible. The patient should have bed rest for at least three weeks before even trying to move around or make physical therapy. Because the patient in this case insist on going immediately I prescribe several medical shots a day to regulate the stress on the body. I also...”_

More and more reports piled up over shot wounds, lacerations, poisoning or even simply bruised. What shocked him the most was the fact that some of them had happened in the time he had lived with Asami. Again he cursed himself. Had he really paid so little attention to Asami's well-being? Or had Asami simply masterful distracted him from the wounds?

Finally, being half through the dossier he came again to a index card. The second date he would never forget. The date of Asami Ryuichi’s death.

“ _... multiple bone fractures... maybe will never be able to walk...”_

“ _...damaged respiratory system... artificial respiration needed...”_

“ _...burned skin on the back... scars will maybe never fade...”_

“ _...life threatening wound in the head... upen up the skull to erase the pressure... a fourth operation needed... ultrasound for meningitis... cerebral hemorrhage... consequences not foreseeable... blindness or paralysis possible... maybe even personality disorder...”_

“ _...patient not responsible for over three month now... checking for brain death...”_

“ _...patient responsible the first time since four month... brain activity increasing... restlessness in coma... signs of waking up... high response rate when talking about_ 'Takaba Akihito' _...”_

“ _...patient woke up after a video of said_ 'Takaba Akihito' _was played... the patient seemed to have a personality disorder, everything else seems to be alright...”_

“ _...another nightmare. The patient keeps hollering for Takaba Akihito... sleep pills do not seem to work... the patient left the bed again in search of Takaba Akihito... drastic measures... patient tied to the bed...”_

“ _...obsessive love disorder (OLD) diagnosed... PTSD suspected...”_

“ _...an attack lasting three hours... complete furniture destroyed in wrath of not being able to see Takaba Akihito...”_

“ _...physical therapy, therapist shot during an attack... expected to make a full regeneration... attacks of less frequency now... physical therapy a full success... patient discharged today... next appointment in two weeks...”_

“ _... full regeneration... the attacks worry me... no way of suppressing them... a confidant, probably Takaba Akihito, the reason for these attacks could calm the patient down and possible cure them, if...”_

It was an emotional rollercoaster reading through the documents and reports and in the end was a decision made. It was probably what Kirishima intended and the man had planned damn right. His newfound knowledge lightened the things from a different angel and now it totally made sense why the things had happened... If he was the reason for the attacks and if Asami really had PTSD or OCD with the need to keep Akihito safe... He had done the man so wrong. But what had he expected if Asami told Akihito so little about the truth. Leastwise it was the truth, at least some of it.

Tomorrow... tomorrow would he call the man and confront him. Because even after all this he still loved Asami. He still wanted to help him... to erase his suffering and he wanted to protect him. If he was the cause for those attacks he could cure them... by staying at his side...

 

The annoying ringing of his phone ripped him awake from his only recently found sleep. Without checking the caller id he answered the call, ready to give the person a piece of mind.

“Do you shithead know how late it-”

“I saw you burning. Everything was red and you was inside. You screamed but I couldn't move. I-I was frozen to the spot until…. until you-...”

He snapped to conscious immediately. Asami's voice was full of genuine terror. It shook, something he had never heard before. The crime lord always seemed unshakable.

“What should I do Akihito? I let you glide away. Out of my reach. I-I let you die Akihito! And I just sat next to it without doing anything!” Asami's voice grew louder over the phone and the horror in it crept through Akihito like ice. It had to be one of those nightmares Kirishima talked about. In a short decision swung he his legs out of his bed and begun to dress.

“Where are you Asami?” No matter what, Akihito had never heard Asami like this and it made him genuinely terrified to hear someone as Asami so horrified.

He ripped his door open. Wonderful white snow covered the floor. Akihito paid it no mind. “Asami?” there was another long silence but Asami answered.

“Meio hotel Shinjuku.” he had been there before for a photoshoot.

“Just keep talking Asami. It will help to erase the fear.” and this was talking out of experience. Who would have known that he would get his chance to talk with Asami so quickly?

Taking the next cab he listened to random rumbles about the nightmare. It got weirder and weirder the more Asami talked but Akihito was there and listened just like Asami had been there for him after Hong Kong.

Upon arriving at Meio hotel he pushed the tab driver some money and told him to keep the spare change. Rushing into the lobby he wanted to ask in which room Asami was but reminded himself that Asami wouldn't have registered with his name. Thinking about it it was probably the president's suite on the top floor. The problem was how to get there. The elevators could only be used with a special card.

“Takaba-kun?”

Surprised he spun around to the elevators. Standing in some distance was a bulky blond haired man. Still not used to the scar on Suoh's face he took a short moment to recognize him.

“Why are you here?

“I got a call from Asami and would like to see him.”

“Because of the nightmare I assume. I heard him screaming.”

“Tell me, is it always that bad?” he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Most nights. The sleep pills doesn't always work. Sometimes he doesn't even go to sleep because of the nightmares.”

They stopped on the top floor and stepped out into a short corridor on which end was a door. In front of the door stood Kirishima with worry all over his face.

“Why are you here Takaba-kun?”

“Asami called me.”

“Sure you want to go in? Normally he refuses to let anybody in. Sometimes he is a bit... violent.” Kirishima let him choose and even warned him but his decision was already made.

“I want to help him and the only way is to go inside. Besides I don't fear him after reading the dossier.”

Both guards nodded at each other in a silent conversation that Akihito didn't understand before Kirishima stepped forward and opened the door. A thin smile graced his lips. “Thank you, Takaba-kun.”

 

The suit was brightly illuminated with the drapes shut tightly. In a bed to the right laid a motionless heap of muscles.

Nothing moved but somehow he knew that the crime lord was awake. Upon looking for Asami's face he found two golden orbs burning into him

“Akihito?” The voice was raw and filled with disbelieve. But behind that laid raw hope. “Why are you here?”

“Shhh….” Akihito moved closer to the bed and Asami didn't stir a muscle as if afraid to wake up from a wonderful dream. But the intense golden eyes took in his every move. “Everything's alright. I’m here. You don't need to be afraid.” He was nearly on the bed, only one arm length away and Asami could yank him down if he wanted but he didn't move. The raw hope in those always seemingly strong eyes stripped Akihito off his last doubt. While kneeling down he combed through in sweat bathed hair in a soothing manner.

“How- Why? Akihito? Don’t tell me you are also a dream. I can’t stand this anymore. I see you but I can never touch or talk to you. It all vanishes when I try to get you. You are within my vision but I can't feel you. I always see you turning away from me. I ruined everything today. And even now my mind has to torture me more with making you appear in my dream and doing as if you would return to me.”

“I am real Asami. I am here by your side. See me? Try it.” he invited. He was not afraid of being touched anymore. Not when the crime lord was this vulnerable. An ice cold hand and slid out from under the covers to touch his arm and golden eyes widened incredible. It wandered up to his cheek to cup it and Akihito leaned into the touch in a reassuring manner. The second hand also cupped his head and Asami's eyes seemed to widen even more. Then was his arm janked downwards and a hot searing mouth was placed on his lips.

The kiss was desperate and brutal. Full of hunger and need that Asami felt for Akihito.

Akihito's mind went for a short moment into fight or flight mode but then let it happen. Asami was here and needed him. If he turned the kiss now down after coming here it would destroy the man fully. So instead he let himself be pulled down by the hand on the bed where the kiss continued. He opened his mouth himself, inviting Asami in and Asami took what was offered. The tongues danced without fighting, simply feeling the existence for each other as an arm came down around his waist and pulled him into a lying position. Akihito let everything happen. Asami needed this. More than he himself. When they parted they both panted heavily. In a breathless manner they put their foreheads together.

Asami had his eyes closed and his brow was creased as if he was in physical pain. Sweat ran down his very naked chest as hands cupped again his cheeks. Then the eyes opened and the golden orbs focused solely on him.

“Akihito” it was pained and so much emotions were in his name that a tear ran down his cheek as he nodded.

Warm lips that had kissed him a moment came down on his face to kiss the tear away. Then the hands began to roam all over his body, simply _feeling_ him. Then he suddenly got aware that Asami was naked. _Very naked._ And a stone hard erection pressed against his stomach. His breath quickened but he said nothing. He wouldn't doubt Asami now.

Suddenly he was lying under Asami who was on all four, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the blanket like amber. Then Asami's head came down and Akihito wanted to close his eyes. Giving himself a push and Asami a leap of faith he kept his eyes open and looked into Asami's golden ones. They widened incredible and so much emotions rushed through them before his head descended onto his chest and left a lingering kiss. After that he covered Akihito's whole body with kisses while over and over again mumbling his name in desperation. Not even the back of his knee or his feet got spared.

Akihito could feel Asami was trembling, his errant heartbeat in his chest and the ice cold fingers that touched his body everywhere when he laid his arms around the man to calm him down.

It took Asami long to calm down. Surely the kisses became less and finally Asami let up and went to embrace Akihito so tightly that it was suffocating. Akihito didn’t mind for once as they laid cocooned in each others arms with Asami's head and nose buried in the crook of his neck. His breath hot and heavy while his heartbeat calmed down against Akihito's now naked chest. The warmth was finally returning to Asami's hands and his mouth left small kisses on his shoulders.

Thinking Asami might finally had driven to sleep reached for the light switch but the tightening of the embrace stopped it. “Leave the light on.” was all the man said into the blond’s neck.

Akihito withdrew his hand, not asking Asami for an explanation. Soon he heard the light breathes from behind him. Looking at the digital clock he read the time. _23:59 seems like I spent christmas eve not alone._

 

The morning after

 

It had been a nice dream. The nicest one he had since long.

Akihito had returned to his side and fell asleep together with him. Maybe the dream hadn't been nice at all.

Why would Akihito return to him after what happened the day before? Akihito had never been rational but also not suicidal. Who would return to someone who had treated and humiliated him like that? Nobody. Not even Akihito when he was in a very forgiving mood. 

Why was he even hoping anymore? He had fucked up that afternoon. The idea of Akihito leaving him had made him irrational. The side of him he always fought against had won and found its way to the surface. He had lost control over himself. But nobody could make Akihito do _anything_ so in the end he had run away for good.

He was such a fool. In his dream had Akihito been so trusting, openly and understanding. He didn't even deserved to dream about something like that.

A soft touch on his chest suddenly made his pulse speed up. Another moving point appeared to trace his chest and with his brain woke other, lower parts up. They pressed, surprisingly, against a semi-hard resistance.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and his heart began to run a mile in a second. A confused pair of hazel eyes were directed into his and his breath stopped. _Hell,_ the whole world seemed to stop turning as a light blush spread over rosy cheeks and full red lips opened a little bit in surprise. He remembered how those lips felt last night as he kissed them and how that pink tongue felt as they danced together. Now his cock was painfully hard and pressed against Akihito's stomach with full force from its disuse in the last two years. The blush deepened and the hazel eyes averted from his in a shy manner.

“Good morning.”

He finally found his breath again. Would Akihito ever stop surprising him? Ignoring his painfully erect manhood he raised his arms around Akihito in a surely painfully embrace. Then descended his lips like last night onto Akihito's. First slowly, then demanding.

How much he had missed him. And like last night opened Akihito his mouth out of free will because he was pushing as much as Asami. His desire now also feelable as it pressed against his own in a shameless manner. Lips pressed together, tongues tangled and cocks rubbing together they parted.

Akihito was here, now, in reality. Out of free will. Maybe everything would end up good after all with Akihito taking such a huge step for both of them. Would he ever stop underestimating Akihito? Could he ever repay Akihito for what he did and done for them? For such bravery? Those words he had only spoken to one person and that only once fell now from his lips without problems in a tight embrace with the only person he had ever loved.

“I am sorry Bae. Thank you Akihito.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you had the right instince on what is wrong with Asami. Congratulations to everyone who was right. I know many of you expected another thing in the last line but for that is time later. You may have seen that it set the chaper cound back to ? because I am not sure how long the next chapters will get. This one was longer than normal and I still have some 'events' that I want to happen so there are going to be one or two more chapters. I know I left you somewhat hanging on the last part but that makes it more exciting for the next chapter :)=   
> What do you expect to happen?  
> I also spoke of this the last time in the comments. I am thinking of finishing this story and then making a series out of this with one shots about their life toghether and maybe Asami POV or about the lost time when he was believed to be dead. What do you think of this? Is it a good idea?


	11. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited concillation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am pretty late with the update. Problems came up and I really had no time to post or write. Maybe I also don't want the story to end because I really enjoy writing! Well, see for yourself ;)

 

A rhythmic beat against his chest woke Akihito from one of the best slumbers since years. He laid warm and coconed under a blanket in a lightened hotel suite in Asami's arms.

Right, he remembered yesterday's events clearly. The call from Asami and then running to the hotel to find Asami desperate and then so full of hope when he realized Akihito was real.

Right now there was no place he wanted to be rather. Safe and sound in Asami's strong arms, the strong heartbeat, the contact of their skin and Asami's even breaths while sleeping with such a relaxed and youthful expression. Simply enjoying the moment he reached out a finger to the broad chest, simply feeling the man. 

The skin was warm and pulsated in the beat of Asami's heart. Marveling at the feel of those thick and strong muscles he noticed that they seemed even more firmer and more defined than the last time he had felt them. His finger moved to the abdominals and circled around the narvel and hard v-lines, then again up to the pectorals and the collarbones and even further up to the neck which his hand circled automatically. His other hand came up and laid over the left side of Asami's chest. The strong heartbeat now no longer calm and relaxed but erratic and wild, as if running a marathon. Then pressed something hard into his stomach. 

Confused averted Akihito his eyes from where they have been resting to Asami's face. Asami's golden eyes pierced through him with such an intensity that Akihito had to look away instantly. A healthy blush must have spread over his cheeks as he felt how the larger man’s manhood pushed again harder against his abdomen and to his embarrassment he reacted to it. Asami had caught him gaping!

Afraid of the awkward silence that would settle between them he said “Good morning.”

For a moment widened Asami's eyes and he seemed to be breathless. Then out of nothing came two arms like steel wires around him and pressed them both together. Akihito's  blush deepened again as he felt their cocks being squeezed between them and touching. But he had no time to say something because his captor crushed their mouths together.

The kiss was only slow in the first few seconds. Then it got harder, more demanding as their lips crashed together again and again and Aki lost himself in the feeling of Asami's lips. But the blond felt that it wasn't enough for Asami. That the man needed to feel more to realize that he was really here. Slowly he opened his mouth without any pushing from Asami and invited the crime lord's tongue in. And of course took the older man instantly what was offered. Their tongues danced and it was like Asami held his tongue capitaved, like he was afraid it would disappear and with it Aki. 

But they had to part eventually and so they did as the need for oxygen got too big. 

Asami had his eyes closed as he laid his head down on Aki's chest, directly over his pumping heart, his arms still safely anchored around him in a unrelenting manner.

“I am sorry Bae. Thank you Akihito.”

Asami's voice was raw and filled with so much emotion that Akihito's heart ached when he heard and felt how Asami's voice broke and a slight tremor haunted the strong body. 

Laying back into the mattress he laid his hands on Asami's head and stroked the long thick black strands and gave Asami time to collect himself.

Aki had begun to get quite uncomfortable without moving and a not-so-minor erection trapped between their bodies as suddenly Asami moved up to stare at him and his also not-so-minior erection grazed his. A little moan escaped him at the unpredicted friction and Asami's eyes seemed to feed on it in greedily, his pupils dilating. Then a well known smirk appeared on his lips. For once didn't Akihito mind it.

In slow deliberate movements Asami first moved up towards the younger one's face, which had gotten really red at the embarrassing sound, and gave it a sort kiss with a wicked gleam in his eyes, then he moved down, this time lower than Akihito's navel and even more deeper till Asami's mouth hoovered over his crotch.

“Asami? What are you-” At the view of Asami near his family jewels ran a cold shudder down his spine and his body cramped up, the events of yesterday still not forgotten.

“Shhhh- It won't hurt. Simply relax and enjoy.” A hand came up to caress the inside of his tights where blue bruises laid from Asami's last attack. Then followed a mouth that left air-like kisses on the bruises as if in pure adoration. The mouth wandered to the other tight as a hand in a slow motion came to the base of his cock.

A gasp escaped him at the light caress and Asami looked like a cat that got cream. A diabloical grin spread over his cheeks as Akihito could only watch as Asami darted his tongue out and let it glide over the slit and down the entire length. Another gasp fled him as Asami turned to treat the thick vein on the underside of this dick and his hands gripped the sheets tight. 

Then took Asami him in the mouth and - _OH GOD-_ Akihito nearly came as a sensation he hadn't felt in two years washed over him and took all his resistance away. He let everything go as a constant stream of moans, gasps and hisses came from his mouth and he bend in the sheets while Asami curled his tongue around the head and sucked him deep into his hot, wet cavern. Then suddenly was a hand on his balls and played with them, tugging at them and as a reaction Asami got a throaty groan, sending shivers down even his own spine.

He laid there bare and helpless as Asami pleasured him in a way he had dreamed of many nights. The finger sliding down his length, the tongue on his glans, the fingers playing with his balls and the throat that constricted around him as Asami swallowed or the vibration when he growled were too much for his oversensitivity self that had held back for two years. His hips buckled and his balls constricted as he came with an earth-shuddering cry into Asami's mouth, his back arching up from the bed and his hands tugging painfully on the raven's hair to warn him, but Asami wouldn't relent. He drank it all.

“That was viscous. You must have had quite the pent up.” Asami was up, licking his lips like he just got a very delicious treat. “It seems like you stayed faithful to me even after two years.”

The other wanted to retort something but his pleasure clouded mind wouldn't allow it so he simply laid on the bed in a boneless, breathless heap as Asami hovered again over him and observed him intensely. A hand went to his neck and stroked over the freshly bite mark carefully, remorse in his eyes. “I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have controlled myself better.”

Akihito leaned into the touch. “I-It's alright, I think. Kirishima came over and explained some things to me. If it wouldn't be for his explanations I may hadn't come last night.”

“Kirishima?” Surprised he clapped his mouth shut. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He could see how Asami's mind began to cloud and his eyes darkened, closing Akihito off from seeing what Asami was thinking. “Did he-... nevermind.”

“Asami? Is everything al-” the hand that was en-route to Asami's face was suddenly slapped away. The man's brown creased and were drawn together and his eyes darkened even further, the amber now rather a yellow ocher and only a small ring around black irides. Around his throat suddenly constricted the other hand and Akihito's eyes widened in panic. _Is it an attack?_

“Asami-”

“Shut up!” Akihito flinched back at Asami's loud voice. He may command or threaten, but Asami never shouted at him, at least not in such a situation. Panic began to brew in the pit of his stomach as the hand tightened further and air was getting thin. He choked but Asami wouldn't let up, if all the grip only tightened. His hands reached to the hand pinning him down, slapping against it and now also writhing with his legs to snap Asami back to awareness in any way. 

Snapping for air he managed to get some words out. “Asa-mi... You're.. choking- me”

Asami's eyes snapped wide open and golden, withdrawing his hands immediately from Akihito he stared at them for a short moment while retreating backwards from the bed towards the wall. His breath quickened as if having a panic attack, the eyes now twitching wildly through the room, never staying at one place and never on Akihito who had rosen into a sitting position, looking disbelieving at the older man with round and slightly teary eyes, one hand at his throat and the other over his mouth. “Asami...”

“No. Stay there Bae.” Asami had backed against the wall, in his golden eyes laid sadness and grief, but not directed at Akihito but at himself.

“Let me help you Asami. I  _ can  _ help you.” He made a step out of the bed but Asami's voice held him back.

“No. I don't want to hurt you Akihito. Just... Just go.” With a hand grabbed Asami behind him and a door that Akihito hadn't seen swung open, revealing a bathroom. Then the door clicked shut and the sound of a lock was audible. Not long later sounded water running.

 

Akihito slumped back on the bed. That was the second attack he had witnessed and it was still scary shitless. And now that. First he wanted him desperately to come back and now he was sent away? Was he serious? Like hell he would go now! Asami also hadn't left him when he had problems after Hong Kong. He would do a damn and leave the man alone. It would only get worse if he took off now and would never go back. By the way, he was no longer able to walk out of this, that possibility had been extinguished when he had made the decision last night to stay by Asami's side. This time out of free will. He had freely let go of his choice to walk away to stay with **his** crime lord. So he would not walk away when the road got a bit rocky.

Taking one deep breath he rose and walked towards the door, picking his scattered clothes up from where they had landed last night and dressed himself. He knocked once, twice before he tried the handle. It was still locked, of course. And the water inside was still running so the man wouldn't hear him even if he screamed.

Knowing his crime lords quicks by heart even after two years he went back to the bed where he first searched the bedside table with its two drawers. A lot of interesting things laid inside but nothing that interested him. The other bedside table also didn't contain what he searched. Under a pillow he finally found what he was searching.

The platinum shiny Česká zbrojovka ČZ 75 laid heavy in his hand. It was lethal metal, he was aware. And he was aware that he had already once killed with it. Some guy he hadn't known in the basement from Hei Mato. Still he was confident with it and the gun did no longer bothered or alarmed him anymore.

With confident strides he went for the bathroom door, checking if the water was still running, then once knocking and a shout. “Get away from the door!” Then a shot. Through the lock. Admittedly, he should have used a silencer because the entrance door opened immediately and Suoh entered, gun drawn and in full attack mode. Taken aback he looked at Akihito and the gun but the blond only waved him off in a silent and reassuring movement, signalizing him that everything was alright. 

 

White hot stream hit him in the face as he opened the door. The water was still running and creating more and more stream so that the whole room laid in a white, hot, wet fog. Akihito choked on the wetness as he tried to breath. How could Asami stand being in there? 

Looking around he saw absolutely nothing. From the sound of water he could guess that the shower was to his right and still running. Walking shakily towards where he assumed the shower with hands in front of him like a zombie out of his movies.

He yowled in pain as his pinky toe connected with a solid glass wall, crouching down and letting the gun drop in the process. One hand on his toe, the other laying the gun most farest away from him with the muzzle in another direction he tried to get up.

Feeling for the glass wall and the hot water beads on it he moved forward.

“Asami. I will help you. No matter what you say now. I won't let you push me away. It's too late for that. We go through this together.”

He got no reaction but heard something shift in the shower so with a bit more confidence he moved forward again, his hands getting a bit wet before they got under the boiling hot stream. He cursed and withdrew his arm, the water too hot to be standing under.

He knew Asami always had liked to shower hot, but this water was boiling, burning the skin. There was now way that this was healthy.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself before outstretching his arms again, this time it touched skin. More precise, back muscles. Asami's back muscles.

Stretching out the other hand towards the back it flinched before relaxing into the touch. As next step he leaned his forehead onto the broad back, uncaring if his clothes got wet.

“Please turn the water out Asami so we can talk. We need to talk.”

It always worked with men of Asami's pride. “I told you to leave.” There was no anger in the man's voice. It had no bite as if not really wanting him to go despite the spoken words. As if giving him the last chance to back out. But he wasn't gonna do that.

“And since when do I listen to you?”

Akihito felt the shoulders shaking, a clear sign that Asami was chuckling. The water stopped running and Asami turned around, Akihito was now pressed against Asami's flat, muscular chest. Arms found their way around his waist and Akihito did the same movement, hugging his crime lord back.

“Tell me, Akihito. What did I do to deserve you?”

“This is not about deserving. I am here because I made my mind up to stay by your side. I need you as much as you need me.”

Asami hummed in approval but said nothing more, only raising one hand to cromb trough Akihito's wet locks till the fog cleared.

Akihito had to admit, the bathroom was big. In the back was a bathtub sunk-in in the ground while on the right side was the shower stall he was currently in, secured by a big glass wall. It had two rain-shower heads and enough space that Akihito could lay on the ground stretched out diagonally and still fit in without any problems. On the left side were two sinks and a huge cabinet with utensils. Many of Asami's own decorated the shelves, indicating that the man had been here for a longer time.

“If you have been for so long in Tokyo, why haven't you gone back to the penthouse?”

A sigh was audible from Asami. “The penthouse belongs to you. And I see no reason to live there if you aren't there either.” With that seemed the theme to be closed and Asami retracted his arms back, walking in naked glory out of the cabin to get a towel. “Are gonna stand there the whole day or are you coming out?”

Akihito grumbled something about snobbish crime lords, but in secret was happy that Asami was back to his usual ego-sized self.

The fog had cleared and Asami had taken out a towel and draped it loosely around his waist, his back turned towards Akihito in a careless gesture. Too careless.

 

It gave Akihito a full exposed look on the man's back before said one took a bathrobe to dress. Akihito had seen them nonetheless. It weren't the straight white lines that shocked him. It were the angry red marks that were left on the arms, back, tights and chest that certainly weren't from the hot water but kind of looked like claws, or rather _fingermarks_. What had Asami done in here?

“Have you finished starring? Then take a bathrobe and dress. I will order Kirishima to get you dry clothes.” Asami threw a glance over his shoulder before he walked out. 

Akihito knew those marks. They had been on his body during his captivity in Hong Kong. But it hadn't been Fei Long who had put them there. It had been he himself. During every shower, at night or while sleeping had he scrubbed his skin raw to get the filthy feeling off his skin, to clean himself from Fei Long's touches or simply when he felt hopeless, believing Asami wouldn't come for him. It had disappeared with Asami during their stay in Bali, when the man had touched him and replaced the filthy feeling with pleasure. Later his doc had explained him that it had been a slight PTSD, now healed.

Kirishima had mentioned that Asami had PTSD too. Was it possible that Asami had the same symphomes? Or was he just imagining something? 

Deciding that it was no use to ponder over something only the crime lord could tell him he undressed and took a bathrobe to dress in instead. The material was fluffy and warm, caressing his skin like a good massage oil would.

 

Asami sat on a chair near the window, the heavy draped now drawn open to reveal the busy streets of Tokyo and its high-rises, covered in a thin layer of snow. 

“I've ordered breakfast, come sit with me.” Asami said without really looking at him.

“Are you already drinking at ten in the morning?” Akihito said disbelieving at the sight of a tumbler filled with amber liquid.

“It is instrumental.”

“ _Instrumental?_ Are you serious?” A smirk graced Asami's lips at the burst and he turned around.

“You know, I really missed this.”

“You sure? I can get annoying as shit.”

“To refresh your memory, I've lived with it two years and didn't really mind. Now come over or you're not getting any breakfast.” 

“Who said I-” To Akihito's embarrassment growled his stomach loudly before he could say anything else. At the familiar sound of Akihito's stomach grew Asami's smirk wider and he patted at the chair next to his near a small table.

Akihito stubbornly began to walk towards the chair, but not without giving Asami a final glare. Asami seemed only amused by it. “Looks like you are still as childish as you were two years ago.”

“And you are still the same arrogant prick you were two years ago.” Akihito spat back, but in his voice laid no anger.

“We will see about that.” Asami said with a tug on his lip before he turned back to the window, fishing for a pack Dunhills in his pocket. Lightening one of the cancer sticks he blew the smoke out of his nose, looking a bit like a dragon that exhaled fire.

“You're still smoking. See, same old bastard from two years ago.”

“I actually wanted to stop before this whole ordeal and during the coma I pretty much went through a withdrawal but things got very stressing so I started again.” Asami admitted.

Knowing Asami wasn't the 'talking type' of man he only hummed in response, giving the man time to begin talking at his pace.

Breakfast came and went and after that Kirishima with a new collection of clothes for him to dress, all new and with price tags still on them. Akihito gasped at the prices and tried to decline, but as always fell on deaf ears. Grumbling he took what was given and dressed in the clothes. 

 

It was like nothing had ever happened. Like one of them wasn't a famous photojournalist who brought down large crime organisations and the other a dead man who led one. Just like it always had been between those two. Except that Asami hadn't talked. He just smoked one cigarette after another while watching Akihito eat or looking out of the window. On the other hand was that pretty much how it had been between them. Asami had never talked much. Well, he had given the man time enough to start talking so if he wouldn't, Akihito would.

“Say Asami, the scars on your back...” Akihito trailed off as he noticed Asami drawing a grimace before turning away with his head.

“What about them?”

The blond sighed. They were getting nowhere like this. He had to address the matter directly. “The scars, they are from the explosion and the surgery right?”

“If you know the answer why are you asking?”

“Because I want to talk with you. It's the only way I can help you right now. Well, talking helps me always so you should at least give it a try.”

“Really? I know better activity for your mouth than to talk.” Asami threw a smug look under half lidded eyes towards him, his eyes an intensity he had missed the past two years.

A shiver ran down his spine at that gaze. “No there isn't right now. Maybe later.”

“Hoh. I will remember that. Thought I see no reason why we shouldn't make good of that promise now.”

Akihito rolled with his eyes. And the man said  **he** was childish. “Like I said, later. But only when we get through with this. I know what you're doing, Asami. You're trying to avoid the topic with distracting me but that's not gonna work. Do they bother you that much?

Silence greeted him. Then a sigh. “They are nasty. They deform me.”

“Do you really think I am so superficial? Do you really believe your own words? I am disappointed that you really have so little faith in me.” Asami's head shot around at Akihito's rather harsh statement. “If your looks would have been why I stayed with you, I would have found a new boyfriend after you died. I don't think they deform you. They are proof to reality. They show me that you survived and are alive, that you are really standing in front of me and that I am not dreaming. Have a little more faith in yourself and the people around you.”

The younger one could see Asami's jaw pressing together. The man was a very hard nut to crack. “You know, during my captivity in Hong Kong I developed a slight PTSD. I always scrubbed myself raw in the shower or while I was sleeping. I felt dirty and the dirt wouldn't come off, no matter how hard I rubbed. So I rubbed even harder, until blood came. I felt ashamed that he touched me how he liked and I could do nothing about it. I hated it that I was so helpless. It only got better at Bali where I spent time with you. You made me forget about the things that had happened and reassured me in your own way. Now it is completely healed and I don't feel dirty anymore, but the memory stays. It will always stay as a reminder that I overcame it.”

Asami had began looking at his hands while they clenched and unclenched. “I felt... I felt unworthy. As I looked down on you in the bed I felt so incredible filthy, like I didn't deserve touching you. That moment I saw the scene from the nightmare again. How you burned in the building and I could do nothing, how I was frozen in shock and invisible bindings held me back from helping you. You screamed. You screamed for me to help you but-but I couldn't. Then I realized that you are better off without me and that I should give you the chance to get out of it. This relationship wasn't in your consent to begin with, I simply forced you to live with me. But then I realized that I don't want to live without you anymore, that I can't even imagine it to begin with. Those two years were hell for me and there wasn't a single day or night when I didn't thought or dreamed about you. I wouldn't be I able to undergo such a period again and from there downspiralled everything. My hands moved on their own as I tried to get the filth away, imaging that I am no longer able to keep you safe made me feel like I couldn't breathe anymore. I had no feelings in my limbs so I turned the temperature up to get feelings back but it didn't help. 

The TBI and cerebral haemorrhage damaged my right brain hemisphere and I always feel like I am fighting against myself in my head. My nerve-endings are aflame every time you touch me and I feel like I am burning from inside out. Sometimes I can't get up because of anxiety and my body simply freezes up in a movement. I have a loss of impulse control and a personality change and I don't feel like myself anymore when I fight my own head and body. I try to keep myself in check with different things and psychological tricks but in the end I always have an attack.”

_For God's sake!_ It sounded like hell. Akihito couldn't remember if he had ever seen the crime lord so vulnerable or heard him speak so much continuously. There were so much of the normally careful hidden emotions on the surface that they swept Akihito away. He reached out of his chair to the other man's trembling hands, taking them into his and squeezed.

“Well, as you can see I am here and I don’t plan on leaving you. I don't know if I said this before but after your fake death I decided to always be honest with myself because there were so much things I didn't say because I was afraid. Afraid of the reaction, afraid of saying it or even afraid of admitting it out loud. I think that caused a lot of misunderstandings and awkward situations so I’m gonna say this now. Listen carefully because I’m not gonna say this a second time.” Akihito swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Was he really gonna say it? There was no way back now.

 

“I-I love you. I returned here because I want this to work between us. I don't think less of you because of what you did, your job, your decisions, your problems or your scars. I love you like you are, everything of that is you and I don't want you to change. So please don't push me away. We are going through this together. _You are not alone_.”

God! Had he really said that? That was so cheesy he wanted to hide. A red blush spread over his face and probably his entire body making him want to bury his face in his hands. But his right hand wouldn't move. Asami had it in his lap, crushing it with brutal strength. As Akihito looked up from Asami’s lap he found two golden orbs staring into him. Without breaking eye contact Asami raised his hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the knuckles.

“With every breath I take, with every move I make, with every thought I think I will commit my life entirely to you and only you. You are my life, my light and my love and I will devote my life to you.” Asami's eyes were literary _burning_ into him as he committed to Akihito, every word spoken serious and without a hint of scam.

Embarrassed and red looked Akihito away, his voice shy. “Don't you dare talk like you're the only one! It goes both ways. You are mine as much as I am yours.”

A real genuine smile curved Asami's lips. “You don't know what you got yourself into. I am not letting you escape until death do us part.” with that he tugged Akihito’s arm, drawing him effectively on his lap. The blond didn't protest.

“Urg. That’s cheesy Asami. Normally they say it at weddings.”

“Isn't that what we just did? Committing one's life to each other and swearing on their love? Do you know how long I wanted this?”

“Urg. It really is a change to see and hear you being so open about your feelings.”

“Really? I thought I was the same old bastard? Should I change back?” an eyebrow rose and Akihito had to roll his eyes.

“Alright alright you changed. Satisfied now?”

“Now you are avoiding the topic at hand.”

“Huh?”

“Do you remember the box? The one you took from the secret office in Sion? There was a bracelet in there.”

“Yeah, among other things.” Akihito thought back at the black square box with a recording, a photo, a note and said bracelet.

“Yes, among other things. The bracelet was designed that it couldn't be taken off after you put it on once. I thought you would like it more than a ring.”

“A _ring_? You basically made me wear a bracelet as ring?”

“Yes. I would have worn a ring.”

“Who said I don't want a ring?” surprised covered Akihito his mouth with one hand. Had he really said that?

“Hoh? So you want to marry me?”

“Don’t be an idiot! Men can't marry each other in Japan.”

“Now you are the idiot Akihito. I am sure you know how we can avoid this little problem.”

“You really want me to…”

“I don't want you to. I am asking you to, Akihito.”

Akihito gaped at him “Are you really asking me to take on the Asami name?”

“You don't have to make a decision. At least not now. We still have time.” Asami offered as he saw how troubled Asami looked.

“It's not like I don't want to… It's simply so much right now. I need time to think and process everything.”

“That's okay. I'm not forcing you. Now, don't you think it's time to make good of your promise?”

“Huh? What promise do you m-”

His lips were crushed as Asami drew him towards him. This time the kiss was not in the slightest gently or careful. Their lips hit each other with bruising strength and Asami's tongue plundered immediately his mouth. All Akihito could do was to surrender to Asami's masterful tongue that explored his mouth with the hunger of a starving man.

A gasp escaped him as Asami suddenly palmed his fast growing erection through his denim. Asami used this to surge even further in his mouth, their mouths now wide open as if devouring each other whole. As the older man began rubbing his length he could no longer do nothing and grabbed towards Asami's crotch, a visible bulge in his bathrobe. He shifted the material sidewards to get to the thing he desired.

Asami's cock leaped free in all its girth, the tip already glistening with precum. Asami gasped into Akihito’s mouth as said one suddenly palmed his erection.

Akihito smeared over the tip, gathering the precum in his hands before gliding down the other’s length and lubricating it.

Asami broke free from the kiss, an indecent line of slavia between them before it tore. A groan, more like a growl left Asami's throat and for a moment backed Akihito off from stroking Asami. But the moment he saw Asami's half closed eyes, the dazed and lustful stare and the tight grip on his hips he knew he had the crime lord in his hands. He got up to his knees while straddling the older man's lap, his face now a little higher than Asami's. The blond bend down to the other's neck, licking along it up to the ear, then biting the earshell gently. At Asami's hiss left a chuckle his mouth.

“What was it? _Relax and enjoy_?” he whispered into the earshel before licking over the bite mark and blowing over it.

Asami drew a harsh breath in as the tongue trailed down from the ear and neck to the body. With one hand opened Akihito the robe while the other went down towards the throbbing cock again. Asami's hands tightened around his hips as he left hickeys on the older man's chest. A nib here, a bite there, then a long drawn lick with his tongue over the abdominals. All while caressing the wet engorged cock.

Asami's eyes narrowed as his face came near the proud standing cock in his hands.

“You don't have to.”

“I know. But I want to.”

Asami's eyes burned brighter at his statement. A hand wandered to his hair as he slowly climbed down from the older's lap between the spread open tights.

He was eye to dick with Asami's family jewels and he could smell the musky scent of his arousal. If all it motivated him even more to please the older man.

The first lick on the underside tasted salty. The precum was flowing freely from the mushroom tip and with a swivel over the slit he collected it all.

He let his tongue glide down Asami's member, feeling it stiffen even more under his tongue. He had to lubricate it well because otherwise there was no way it would fit inside his mouth. Gliding down to the base of the man's cock he licked around the base and grabbed with one hand gently but firm the other's balls. He heard Asami give a hiss and it filled him with satisfaction about being able to play the man so well even after two years. A smirk curled his lips as he played with the testicles and scratched over the tightened skin with his nails. In a quick movement he grabbed them and at the same time opened his mouth for the tip.

It was only the tip in his mouth but the engorged head swelled even more so it felt like it would explode anytime soon. Better get to work quickly before the other had nothing from it.

He swirled over the head and slit before taking in as much of Asami's dick as he could before it rubbed against the back of his mouth. He doubted he could get it fully in today after two years of no training. But he tried anyway. This was like riding a bike, something you don’t forget.

So he drew away again until only the head was in his mouth before he pushed forward again. This time faster while letting his tongue glide over the thick vein on the underside and hollowing his cheeks in. Asami groaned in response and threw his head back, a clear sign that he felt good. But Akihito wasn't finished. He bobbed his head up and down while one hand was still massaging the man's balls and the other laid on the inside of one tight. With that he could feel the muscles flex and tense in the leg and could tell what felt especially good. One movement got him an especially loud moan before the man could conceal it. He thought it was a mistake but as he did it a second time he knew, this was no mistake. The man was moaning like a wanton boy who couldn't control his release as he moved the man's dick against the inside of his cheek and sucked hard.

He looked up to see the man, to get at least _some_ kind of friction while his painfully hard cock was ignored in his denim.

Asami had his eyes half closed and his head thrown back over the backrest. Small drops of sweat were on his temples and chest and his breath came laboured from open lips. While the view of the disheveled crime lord was a big turn-on, were his eyes a whole different league. Those eyes that always told a story on their own were blown wide and black with possessiveness and a feral hunger that he didn't even try to conceal. It made Akihito's heart jump and at the same time moan while his eyes rolled back into his skull. Asami's grip in his hair tightened incredible and the roots of his hair felt aflame.

It was that kind of pain that was strong enough to hurt but left a dull hot feeling. And it turned him impossible on.

That was one thing he had discovered during the two years. He got off on pain. It had taken a long time to admin it to himself but eventually he accepted it as part of himself and learned to ride the dull ache that came with it.

It was exactly enough strength to make him lose himself in pleasure, even while he was pleasuring someone else in his mouth.

Asami's hips jerked as he, fuelled by the dull ache on his head, tried ever harder and let the erection in his mouth rub against the backside of his throat.

He tried to open his throat and push in himself but he couldn't. It had been a too long time for his throat to be able to do it itself. So he drew back again and looked up to Asami. Said one's eyes laid on him with a burning intensity as they seemed to come to a mutual agreement in their lust clouded minds.

Asami fisted his hair and drew him towards his crotch. Akihito opened his throat and while Asami was pulling he was pushing into the same direction, all while holding eye contact.

He felt how the head was pushing against the end of his mouth and he tried to relax himself and his throat. To gain better access he lowered his head in a seemingly submissive gesture while it was everything except that. Even while Asami was urging him in he held the reins. It was clearly visible in the man's body language how his body was relaxed in absolute trust and his head thrown back, for once defenceless. In this situation he was clearly in utterly control over one of the mightys man in Asia, if not the world. Even though he was sucking his dick.

The sense of power and satisfaction that always came with pleasing someone you care about welled up in him and made him push past his restrictions. He opened his throat and drew Asami in, his throat restricting only a little bit at the intrusion. The hand holding Asami's cock fell away because now he had him three quarter in his mouth and throat and he felt so incredible _full._ But he could still do better. He sneaked his arms around Asami's waist as he pushed Asami deeper into himself, nearly everything in before he had to withdraw. The next time he sucked the larger man down was his throat extended and the man's cock fully lubricated and slipped easily in and out. In one last push was Asami's cock fully seated in his body and Akihito's mouth and nose muzzled into the fine hair at Asami's crotch.

Pride filled him at the fact that he had been able to swallow Asami's more than probably eight inch anaconda down his throat.

Shutting his eyes for a short second to calm down and fight the extra layer of lubrication his eyes had produced he stood still. Then he opened his eyes and looked up. It was a bit difficult with Asami all down his throat but somehow he managed thanks to his flexibility. Asami was for once not watching but lost in pure bliss and desire and all muscles in his body were tense and shaking. Partly he feared that Asami was having an attack again but as he looked closer he noticed how much self control it had to take from Asami's part not to ram forcefully in his mouth. His muscles weren’t shaking because of an attack but from the strain to control his desire.

Warmth flooded him at the thought that Asami was holding back for his sake.

He moved out slowly and gained a hiss from Asami which immediately turned into a moan as he trust back in.

The hands around the older man's hips made it look like he was embracing and kissing Asami fully, but not on the lips but on the dick.

He began bobbing his head again and now Asami could do nothing against his instincts to thrust his hips into Akihito's mouth who took it greedy. He made love with his mouth to Asami's dick as he swallowed him down again and again while sucking him in as soon as the dick left his mouth and swirling his tongue on the underside because there wasn't much space with the other's enormous erect cock inside his mouth. Fully down his throat he began humming and moaning, not able form a coherent thought as he lost himself in the pleasure of pleasuring Asami. The pleasure he was giving Asami got his own pleasure and everything was mixing together as he tried his best to make it even better. He felt like an addict, addicted to pleasuring Asami’s cock as he sucked and licked an thrusted into his mouth.

Suddenly jerked Asami's hips and the hand in his hair tightened painfully hard that made him hiss. Asami was bending forward and the other unoccupied wished over his wet cheeks. When had he started crying? It certainly wasn't because of pain. Akihito stopped for a short moment as he saw the look of pure adoration, pure _worship_ in the man's eyes. Seriously, what the man didn't say with words said his eyes.

The hand travelled lower from his cheek to his neck and simply gliding over the skin.

“It's amazing. I can feel and see myself in your throat from the outside. Feel how deep you have me in you.” _Oh God!_ Such a voice should be prohibited. Low and raspy, nothing more than a growl with a clear sound of love and adoration, underlying with so much more than words could contain.

And indeed. As the older man applied small pressure on the head of his cock from the outside of his neck he could feel how deep the other man's cock was buried in his throat. Nose in the crotch, cock in his mouth and chin on the other’s balls he had the audacity to blush? Asami watched him careful and then chuckled.

“You literally have me by the balls and you blush because of-” His sentence was brought to an abrupt stop in a hiss because he swallowed around the engorged head, reducing the size of his throat. He glared up to the older man, thought it wouldn't have much effect because Asami was still balls deep in his throat. So he began to work again, this time even more eager to finish the other man off. In and out before only taking the tip in his throat and swallowing, kneading the head and letting the tongue glide over the shaft. Then anwe and moving his head slightly from side to side like he did before. It earned him a long drawn groan and a second hand in his hair. Suddenly was his head drawn forward on his blond strands and the other's dick pushed deep down his throat again. A smirk curled his lips. Two could play that game.

He swallowed before he moved his head and felt Asami's thick length press against one side of his throat. He moaned at the same time as the crime lord while his eyes rolled back into his skull, lost in pure bliss himself. He made it a second time and a third and before he could do it a fourth time tightened the fingers in his hair to prepare him for the other's orgasm.

White, viscous seed shot out of Asami's dick and even if he tried to drink it, it was too much to swallow everything. He barely felt Asami cramp into his hair and double over him before the seed flowed out of his mouth onto the floor.

Ragged breaths left his mouth as he fell back on the floor and coughed up some semen that had found their way into his windpipe. He was grazed and breathless, marvelling at the dull feeling that every orgasm brought with it.

Akihito had come untouched. A sticky white mess in the new denim and boxers was even visible from the outside.

It took a while to regain his senses out of the world of total bliss and satisfaction. Asami, as he noticed, was also barely getting his composure together in the chair he still sat.

A satisfied smirk curled his lips. He was still able to do it. He was able to please _Asami Ryuichi,_ sex god, killer machine, crime lord and most popular bachelor of Japan into such a mind blowing orgasm. _Wait, scratch that._ he thought. _Asami Ryuichi is no longer a bachelor._ He remembered the talk they had before he had given Asami this mind blowing blowjob. _Asami Ryuichi is now fully mine._

 

 

The same room:

_Holy hell!_ That had to be one of the best blowjobs the had ever received, and he had received many.

Maybe it was the way Akihito had so fully embraced who he was, with no judgement or prejudice, or the way he had listened to him without complaining. Or maybe it was simply the way Akihito was, open and honest with the emotions he showed.

For a short moment went his mind to what would happen if he couldn't protect Akihito but he forced himself to go back to the present.

Akihito was here with him, had said and proofed clearly that he wanted to stay beside him and that he was willing to burder the weight of the problems he had.

It was still strange for him that the words had flown so freely from his lips after he had denied any kind of consultation, unable to accept help. Yet he had talked with only a small push from the blond. It was probably his unconscious that told him that the younger male would protect and help him without a second question. Regardless of their start in what he had so falsely called a relationship, regardless of his crimes and wrong he had done the blond and regardless of all the lies he had told him. To Takaba Akihito he would make sure, as the only one ever with such a privilege, he would never lie to in future. No matter how hard the truth was.

He took a deep breath as he regained his composure and mind back. His mind began to wander again as he saw Akihito lying on the floor. He pushed those thoughts away. He should try at least for Akihito's sake to control himself.

With a grunt he got up and walked over to Akihito. Effortless he picked him up princess style, the blond too exhausted from the fantastic blowjob he had given him minutes ago. Well, seemingly not tired enough to not complain.

“....” Akihito had to clear his throat before anything came out. “...-hit Asami! Put me down! Hey, what are you doing?”

“Cleaning up. You made a mess. Thought I have to wonder, since when can you give so fantastic blowjobs?”

Akihito paled. Shit, that certainly wasn't what he had wanted to say. “Don't screw around! You think I did it with other men?”

“No. That wasn't my intention.”

Thankfully relaxed Akihito back into his arms, the more toned muscles on his back didn't went unnoticed by him. His Bae had really learned how to fight.

“You didn't answer my question Akihito. Are you getting old?” the smirk on his lips made the boy - no, man - in his arms glare.

“For you to know, I always knew how. It is simply that you are a domineering, controlling bastard and never gave me the chance to give you some pleasure myself or -god forbid- control.” The blond turned his head away to hide his embarrassment in form of a blush.

That was strange. In fact it was a real turn-on to him when Akihito took control and overcame his shyness to take action himself. But maybe he couldn't blame his counterpart. The few times Akihito had tried to take control he had snapped so fast that the blond hadn't really had the chance to do something pleasurable. “Noticed.”

He sat Akihito down on the toilet lid and began to systematically undress him. Akihito didn't really protest, probably too tired from the exhausting activity his mouth and throat had to endure. The raven also noticed that Akihito was already beginning to doze off as his head fell gently to one side.

He washed him and dressed him in a comfortable set of clothes before laying him down on the bed. Writing a note for him in case his blond woke up he laid it on the nightstand. Then he went back to the bathroom where he found what he was searching. His, well actually Akihito's, ČZ 75. His black Beretta still laid secure under the other pillow. Silently he got it out while laying the platinum one on the nightstand. Akihito would hardly be pleased that he gave over one of his favourite guns for him to carry but since Akihito had chosen his side he needed at least to get comfortable with guns. Judging by the door lock to the bathroom he already was but nonetheless he would leave it there.

Only when he was really sure Akihito was asleep he got up to dress up in an usual three piece suit, plus gun and went towards the door. Outside were standing Kirishima and Suoh, both ready for mission.

 

“Sir, our contact man in Fukuoka said they are on the move. We brought them into warehouse four, ready for interrogation. Your orders?”

“I want the most trustworthy guard to guard Akihito while I am away. Make sure he treats him with the respect Akihito deserves. I need to make a few phone calls. I will also interrogate them personally.” he said to his secretary. “We will have to make a detour to a shop I need to visit.” He added, remembering Akihito's confession about rings. It was time to make it official.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting near the end. There is only one chaper left and after that the one-shots. I have two other ff about them written but I'm not sure if I should post them after this story is over... They are both supernatural and I wonder if anyone would really read them. Well, first I will finish this story for everyone. See you next time!


	12. Back In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I know I am late but it wasn't possible any sooner. Maybe it is because I don't want this story to end myself but what can I do?  
> So now, enjoy the last chapter of back in your arms!

 

Shots echoed through the warehouse.

 

One person laid groaning on the ground, blood pooling from his shoulder.

“What was that?” The baritone voice that came from a comfortable leather chair made all four men flinch.

“W-We a-are sor-rry.” Sobbed one man. He was bleeding furiously from a wound in the right tight and it was only a matter of time until he passed out. The question that made him talk was, how much pain had he to endure before that? The other one, spread out widely on a old and ailing wooden table had long lost his tongue after calling Akihito a whore.

That was a part of his job he had really missed. Acting out and seeing the desperate looks on his prey's faces until they changed to agony and simply begging to die. To know that he was in total control over them and they would do _everything_ to make it stop. And the feeling of being in control was something he desperately needed.

 

 

XxXWarning! TortureXxX

Skip to the next break for the end

 

 

“Really? I don't believe you. Showing up at Akihito's apartment and asking around for him. Do you think I got senile after two years?” _Thought Akihito would certainly say so._

“Sorr-”

“Suoh.” Working with him and having witnessed more of these scenes than he could count, the blond giant knew exactly what to do. An old dirty cloth was pushed into the sobbing man's mouth to silence him.

“I think I heard enough of you. Maybe I should amuse myself with your youngest member.” He turned to an unconscious man bound on a chair. He was the only one he hadn’t questioned. Without any order grabbed Suoh a bucket with water and threw it over the youngest man's face. He awoke with a gasp.

“What the-”

“You are going to answer me. Who send you?” Asami pointed the barrel of his Beretta at the man's forehead, remembering that its partner was with Akihito safely in the hotel room.

“Where am I?” That earned him a frontal punch from Suoh. “Wrong answer kid.”

“Wait… Aren't you… Shit that is impossible.” Another punch from Suoh, this time on the nose, which broke with an ugly crack.

“Third try.”

“You are Asami fucking Ryuichi! You are dead!” The shot went from where Asami sat directly to the questioned man's kneecap. He screamed in agony as the bullet ruined his knee. He could probably never walk again but that wasn't important because said one wouldn’t leave this warehouse alive.

“That's right. If you know that you should answer our question.” Kirishima stepped forward with a sternly expression while giving Suoh some tools and another gag.

“Feel free to notify us if you want to talk.” the secretary said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. If Akihito thought he was bad then he had never experienced Kirishima in top form. Hopefully he would never because that would mean that Akihito would attend on of their torture sessions.

Muffled screams echoed through the warehouse as Suoh began to drag out one nail after another. The man screamed and cried and Asami couldn’t care less. That's what people got for targeting his lover. He would have to make that clear once again after he was back in the game.

An extraordinary scream fixed his attention back to the sobbing man. Suoh had, after dragging out all ten nails, hacked his right thumb off. Blood was flowing freely from the open wound and absent-minded stopped the raven man his bodyguard.

“Take the one on the table. Let's see how long can he withhold if we torture his comrades.”

Suoh followed his orders obediently. Asami knew that the man was burning like he was and after two years they had a few new methods to try out.

The man slurred his speech because of the tongue that Asami had ripped out bare handed but he was quite sure that it was _please_ and _I beg you._

The first thing Suoh took out was a baseball bat while Kirishima in the background prepared some other things. Peppered was the bat with rosty, deformed nails that would stick in the skin and tear it open when the bat was drawn back.

Unable to avoid or protect himself was the man beaten bloody, all over his body small holes where the nails had penetrated the skin. The man had stopped trying to speak, instead he had screamed continuously.

“Sir, I am ready.” announced Kirishima from behind. In his hands a large knife, glowing red.

Finally the star of the show had arrived. Asami had waited for it to get ready, the only reason he had let Suoh take over the torture. Normally he would do everything to do with Akihito himself, but this time he had made an exception.

The handle was made of dark wood lanced with black leather and was connected to a dull black blade. The blade was thirty centimeters long and the sharp side glowed in a hot red from the fire it had been warmed in. It was adorned with the craving of a dragon. A weapon he had gotten from an acquaintance years ago as a birthday gift. The man had known his tastes well and Asami had tried it out instantly on him. Sadly the man had died from the poison on the blade.

For test purposes let Asami the knife dance around his fingers in an amazing speed. Satisfied with its condition he went to Suoh and his prey.

“Do you think the traditional pinkies are a good start?” he asked gleaming before hacking off the left one without waiting for an answer. The blade slid through it like butter. A nice knife. “Kirishima, make sure to keep at least one of the pinkies to send it to their boss.”

“Yessir” answered said man dutiful.

Without further ado went the other pinkie and three other fingers. Many small cuts were made all over the man's body before he passed out. A bucket of cold water brought him back to get tortured even more. In the end there weren't even screams because his vocal cords had broken. In a last gurgle of blood fooding the throat after being cut died the man. The desk he was bound to was drenched in blood and piss.

 

 

XxXEndXxX

 

 

Asami turned to the bound man who was shaking his head while crying and sobbing, the gag still in place and Suoh holding his face to make sure he looked how his partner was killed. The golden eyed man exchanged a tissue for a knife from Kirishima and wiped away the blood from his hands and face.

“Want to talk now?” An eyebrow was raised at the man “Or should I have some fun with you too?” As answer was the head shaken violently.

“You have to be a bit more specific. No, you don't want to talk or no, you don't want to get tortured?” A wicked gleam was in his eyes as he asked, fully aware that the man couldn't say what exactly he meant. It was obviously but once the beast inside him was freed from its leash was no turning back anymore. Especially the part of him that was concerned over Akihito was screaming to make him suffer more, to punish him for even thinking about going after his lover. It was the part of him that he always fought against because it would lock Akihito away for nobody else but himself to see, to touch and to feel. The part of him that had already developed OLD after their first encounter, the part that craved Akihito like an addict and Akihito was his drug. The part of him that was so obsessed with Akihito that it was near borderline and insane. It didn't make things easier that he had vivid flashbacks from the beginning of their relationship or how Akihito rejected him. Hallucinations and mental breakdowns as well as attacks were rare nowadays compared to nightmares but nonetheless was his mind always in a state of panic and stress because of Akihito. But while Akihito was the reason, he was also the cure. The first time since the accident he had slept peacefully and didn't feel less for what had happened or his scars. Dr. Hatake had said it was because his body couldn't control the release of cortisol due to the TBI and it would never be really able to. He had been wrong. Because with Akihito it had been different. _Everything_ was different with Akihito. And this period of two years had only made their bond stronger than ever. Akihito had even agreed to put a ring on it. Something he had never even thought of asking. A fantasy deep down in himself because before this whole mess he wasn't sure if Akihito would even think about it before rejecting the idea. Asami was aware of all those problems that would come along with Akihito taking on his name. The underworld would be in an uproar. The normal world didn't need to know if Akihito didn't want it to. Money could buy people after all. But there were so many things to consider. Why he didn't take celebrities out anymore or why he was wearing a ring. Why Sion wasn't completely under his name, because he had no intention on taking back what he had willed to Akihito. Quite the contrary actually. He planned to bind Akihito even more onto him, legal and in other ways. There was no turning back. Akihito was probably better off without him but he was simply too selfish to let him go. He was too teinted, too dark and he would drag Akihito down with him into the abyss - if he not has already. His innocent Akihito, his light, his torch in the darkness he lived in. He would never be able to let him go.

His hand twitched as the urge to scratch began to grow stronger. No. He shouldn't. He couldn't. Not for himself but for Akihito who was willing to work with him. To descend with him together. To shoulder everything without demanding a single thing except the truth. He would give him the truth. And he would give the underworld the truth. The truth that he was back and the truth of what he was cable of. With Akihito by his side.

 

The ringing of a mobile startled him for only a second before he regained his composure. How long had he been out of it? Long, it seems, judging from the concerned looks of his subordinated. He sat back onto his chair, laying the gun next to him on a table, reachable for him and visible for the three left prisoners. Only then did he signalize Kirishima to take the call.

“Sir, it is Takaba-kun.” Well, that got his attention. Actually he had hoped his lover was still soundly asleep in the hotel room.

“Sir, he asks for you.” Kirishima handed him his mobile, not a single second doubting that his boss would take the call. Of course he did.

“Akihito, what a pleasant surprise. Although I guessed you would be still asleep after your exhausting oral task earlier.”

“ _Don't screw with me! My jaw and throat still hurt!”_ the photographer really sounded a bit hoarse.

“I take that as a compliment. You could have called me instead of Kirishima.” Was he really piqued that the photographer had called his secretary instead of him personally? _Get a grip!_

“ _The human is a creature of habit.”_ Akihito explained and for a moment was an awkward silence over the line. Asami knew why. It would take a long time until they could talk about what had happened without any problems. _“And actually the battery of my phone died. I am calling from the guards phone. The one who stood in front of the door when I wanted to leave. I assume Kirishima and Suoh are with you?”_ A pain shot through his heart at the thought of Akihito leaving a safe environment before he could tell himself that the blond had all rights to leave. He sighed.

“Yes they are with me. We had some business to do but I expect that we will be finished soon.” his voice was playful, wondering what his lover might want from him.

“ _Speaking of business. I have a business proposal to offer you.”_ he raised an eyebrow. That was certainly a first.

“And what would that be if I may ask?"

“ _I've got some nice papers here on my desk”_ that meant that Akihito was at home. _“They show some pretty shady things about some politicians that might stand in your way.”_ So that was what it was all about.

“You are talking about the envelope with discriminating evidence about the underground alliance in Kyushu.” he stated, his voice neutral and in business mode. The three bound men in the warehouse flinched and golden eyes saw it all. Kirishima and Suoh changed serious glances behind his back. On this depended whether their plan would be successful or not.

“ _Yes.”_ his lover's voice was suddenly serious too, and the change from playful to seriously was a big turn on. He groaned silently. How could _that_ be a turn-on? _“I know this is important to you and I don't want to do anything wrong. Too much depends on it. So I wanted to ask how far those documents are checked for loopholes or something else. I also want to know if I should exclude some names, you know because of…”_ He left the sentence hanging in the air.

“Right now there is nothing but I think we should overview the results together before you send them to the agency. They are checked several times but feel free to do that yourself if you add other things.”

“ _Alright. Another thing about that. It is always very suspicious when such an envelope comes and it is questioned merciless. I think we should better arrange a kind of employment that Sion employed me to find those things out. It makes it more safe and believable.”_ Shit, this serious business Akihito was really hot.

“So you are saying that Sion employed you to find those things out?”

“ _Yes. It makes it more unfeigned and stopps the press from suspecting anything illegal from you.”_

Asami closed his eyes for a second. It was a really smart suggestion but something about it bugged him. Maybe it was the idea of having a purely professional relationship with Akihito. On the other hand created it a connection between them for the outside world. Nobody would question it if they were seen together.

“Alright but we need to speak the details over before it goes public. How long do you think you will need?”

“ _Maybe two or three days. I already have some things I want to add and I will investigate everything myself again. I also need to write the articles.”_

“Good. You have to give me notice when you're ready so we can overview it and indulge in more _pleasurable activities_.”

There was a short silence over the line and Asami wondered what Akihito was doing. Normally, or rather in the past, he would have called him names and denied everything. _“Maybe, maybe not. We will see when the time comes. But do you think you still have it in you? After the blowjob you really seemed out of it. Sure you can hold out a whole night?”_

“Hoh. A whole night? I will take you by your word. We will see who passes out after the second orgasm.” A smirk curled his lips. He liked it when Akihito was so open. He had always backed off because he was embarrassed of what they did, which had let to many misunderstandings. Although Akihito's body was honest, Asami had always longed to hear Akihito being honest about the things he wanted to do. “And then I will fuck you harder into the bed until you wake up. When you come again I will wring every last drop of cum out of you. And then you will come dry, and I will fuck you on your knees, you tight little hole in the air, stretched around me and clamping hard onto my engorged cock because you can't stop. Because you’ll _crave_ it. I will imprint myself into you that you will even feel my cock days later in you. I will leave marks all over your body, marking you as mine and then you will come for me again, on my cock. I will bind your hands behind your back and put a collar around your neck, making you suck me. I love it how your ass is pushed high so wantonly when you can't use your hands. And when you wake up the next morning you will have bruises on your hips and won't be able to stand.” He licked his lips absent-minded. Only thinking of what he would do with Akihito made him rock hard.

Over the line groaned Akihito. _“Shit… Asami.”_

“What? Anxious for the next time?”

“ _Fuck yes!”_ Asami's cock jumped painfully high in his dress pants at his lover's admission. For a moment he didn't know what to say. His breath quickened and pupils dilated, already with his mind exploring his lover's naked body, covering it with marks and sinking his cock into the velvety heat. The bond man on the chair saved him more or less from giving an answer. He slammed his head against Suoh's hands and the chair tumbled down, ermitting a dull noise.

“ _What was that?”_

“Nothing but scum. Give the phone back to Ito-san. He should be standing in front of your door.”

“ _Urg. Is this going to start again? Am I going to be watched everywhere I go?”_ Although the photographer was complaining was rustling audible.

“It can't be helped. You are far too important to me that I would take the risk of you being outside without protection. More than ever now when I get back and you are my lover. Many will try to get to me through you. I rater face your anger than your corpse.” Although his mind repelled the possibility of Akihito dying.

Another sigh came surprisingly from Akihito. _“I know that. It's not like I want to be kidnapped. It's just that the guards are so stiff and feel suffocating. If they would behave more normal or like friends it would be a lot easier to accept the guards. Here, your boss wants to speak to you.”_

Well that was a first. It seems like Akihito had many surprises in for him after two years. At least he accepted the guards now. What meant that there wouldn't be any wild chases around Tokyo anymore. It made protecting him more easier.

“ _Sir?”_ Asami's eyes got cold. There was no forgiving when it came to Akihito.

“Ito-san. Make sure he is safe and sound. Watch for suspicious persons. And try to be a bit more relaxed around Akihito. That's all.”

“ _Yessir.”_ answered the other side before the line went dead.

“Suoh.” The bulky blond grabbed the man and the chair from the ground and placed it back on its legs. “And get the other two.”

The other two shot men were brought and set next to the chair, all three bleeding from some wounds.

“I am asking again and for the last time, who ordered you?”

The men remained silent.

“Whatever you want. I have all time in the world, but to speed it a up a bit I would say that the person who gives me the informations I want the fastest gets a fast and nearly painless death. Anyone wants to talk now?” Asami clasped his hands together in front of him.

One man, the one on the chair raised his head. The other two looked at him disbelieving. Asami gave the signal for Suoh to take away the cloth. “I am listening.”

“We were sent to to kill the person who discovered the east Asia human trafficker ring. We knew who it was. Back when you were still in the game everybody knew Takaba Akihito. And I bet everyone wanted to have a piece of his nice ass. I always wanted to.” The man grinned evil and licked his lips. “We planned on having a little bit fun with him and his ass before we kill him. At least he would have died in pleasure with dicks inside him like the whore he is. You know, filled on both ends, sucking a cock and being filled with two other in his hole and dying from too many orgasm. Wouldn't that be a nice death for a slut like him? I am sure he would have enjoyed it.”

Asami said nothing. He didn't move, he didn't even breath. The man in the chair – thinking he had successfully pushed his buttons – began laughing like a maniac. “He would have sucked us down so many times and taken two cocks inside of his sluttery hole, making us cum so many times inside him. Just thinking about raping Asami Ryuichi’s little fuck toy makes m-” The blow was delivered hard and solid and sent the man's head flying to one side and into unconscious. In the exactly same moment was a gun drawn and pointed at the men's chest.

“I am very sorry Boss, I just couldn't listen to his rambling anymore.” apologized Suoh, his hand still a fist.

Kirishima also apologized. “I am also sorry Sir. I should control myself better.”

Asami didn't answer. His eyes laid in the dark and were clouded, unreadable for the ones who didn't know Asami Ryuichi personally.

“Suoh, wake him up again. Kirishima, ready the tools.” In that moment knew all people in the warehouse that they had just won their ticket to hell. The other two's eyes went big and teary, shaking their heads vehemently from side to side, mumbling incoherent things. But their gags weren't removed and non of the three had pity with them.

The third man awoke with a startled cry, staring right into golden eyes burning with fury and rage.

“Now we are gonna hear what else you have to say, but believe me, you're not dying that fast.” With that was a wooden pole rammed into the leg and twisted with cruelty. A smirk appeared on the predators lips as he watched his prey scream. “Playtime”.

 

It was only many hours later that three men left the warehouse, two of them a little green around the nose.

“Kirishima, get me the man's address and prepare- gear. We are going to visit someone really soon.”

 

In another part of the city:

 

Akihito whipped the sweat from his forehead. Since hours they were discussing the layout and words. It was difficult to find the right words and to put everything in context without making anything seem suspicious and keeping things away from Asami and Sion.

Eventually they were able to, late at night with tons of coffee and energy drinks. Akihito would bring it tomorrow to the agency and the day after tomorrow would it be published in a special edition.

It was sad that Asami hadn't been able to do it himself. Instead Kirishima has helped him organizing the things. Asami had a suddenly emergency appointment that popped up unexpectedly. It was sad because in secret Akihito had already fantasies about Asami fucking him raw and doing all those things he had said over the phone.

Truth was, he had gotten really hard from just listening to Asami's dirty talk. He had needed to jack off after the call. But as always it wasn't really satisfying. He craved something stronger, bigger. Hands that would grab him by the hips and fuck him raw into the mattress, leaving handprints and a dull ache the next day. But the thing he needed the most was Asami. It couldn't just be with anybody. He needed to see Asami losing himself when he shoved his dick into his hole, the pleasure on his face as they made love or the primal groans that left his lover's mouth together with his name when he came into him.

But it wasn't just the sex he needed. After being together with the man again, even if only for a night and a morning, he needed to wake up in his lover's arms, he needed to have the man's presence around him, to be simply together and be domestic with him. Asami was such a big part of his rationality now that he could not imagine to live without his warmth anymore.

 

The next day came fast and around noon had Akihito already given the documents to the agency. Kirigaya-san had been very pleased, as always. After that he had stopped by a grocery store to buy beer and snacks and went to his friends place. All with a dark shadow following him. Even if Ito-san was more friendly and unsuspicious than the last time, was he still very suffocating. It wasn't that he didn't understand the need of the guards, especially now, but it felt like he was giving up his freedom. On the other side, hadn't he given his freedom up since he was with Asami? On which point exactly he didn't know but he could arrange with his situation now.

If everything with the publishing and the big come-out went well and the storm had died down maybe they were able to fall into a, as far as for them possible, peaceful daily live. They would probably live together again, share a bed and do their jobs. Actually like before just... just a little different from before.

They both had changed. But their relationship was deeper now. There was more trust, more truth and understanding between them. It would also take a long time until Asami was fully healed from the TBI, probably years. But Akihito was willing to work with it. As well as he made a rule for himself to look closely. He had always seen what he expected to see, their reunion was the best example. But it was alright. They had both wounds to heal.

The night came and he spent it with Kou and Takato, both in some way a instrument to keep him distracted. The magazine would come out in two days before new year. The big coming out would happen during the new year press conference that Sion held yearly to announce changes and goals. That meant that it wasn't even a full week until the big bomb exploded.

 

It was the day before sylvester when the magazine was published. Like the last time was made a big fuss and action was taken immediately. That was probably also because Japan's leading business was involved. Arrests were made on the last day of the year and like the last time Akihito was busy until the last second before the big countdown.

 

Asami still wasn't back from wherever he was and sadly Akihito had to watch the fireworks with his friends but not with Asami. Although he had an idea where the man was he was still worried about him.

 

New year came and went but he got no message from Asami. Even Kirishima and Suoh sent him new year greetings together with his invitation to the press conference. Actually he hadn't planned on going but Kirishima insisted and wanted Akihito to make an interview with Asami. So at the day of the press conference he went equipped with camera and notepad to Sion. Akihito had even cleared this day from interviews or any other things to be completely at the press conference.

He hadn't seen Asami since the day after christmas and was a bit worried about his condition. So he had lots of questions too. Thought his might differ from the questions the other had after this evening.

He arrived at the conference with his motorbike and was totally shocked when he saw the masses of reporters and security guards at the entrance. Had someone leaked information about what was being announced today?

Even thought he had taken the bike it was still impossible to find a parking slot or anything else where he could park. And he didn't want to hide his dear bike in an alley where it could be stolen. Akihito was on the verge of giving up as his phone rang. It was a simple message from Suoh.

“ _Come to the rear entry. There is a private parking slot for you.”_

Akihito grinned from one ear to another. It was useful that his lover was the CEO of the Sion. He drove around the entry and even if at the rear entry was also big crowd, he was directed into the private underground parking area for high-ups. He felt like a VIP - what he was kind of.

It was also Suoh who greeted him with a quiet whistle. “That's quite a bike. Didn't know you could ride.”

“I've known since middle school. More or less successfully.”

“Not bad, not bad. But that aside. Kirishima is too busy with preparations so I am going to brief you.” He explained as they went towards an elevator. “The conference is divided into two halves, between them is a thirty minute break. We want you to come with one of the guards, he will come to you and bring you to Kirishima or me. Kirishima is leading the first half as CEO. The first half of the conference is pure business and statistics. That's not important for you. When the guard has taken you to one of us we will explain how things are going from then on. Kirishima will also lead the second half but from the substitute seat. Asami-sama will appear near the end of the conference when all business things are finished. We will explain what is going on and how things will change and then we will answer a few question. Your task is to ask one special question. After the conference is over he will come out and make an interview, the interview will be led by you. You will also get the question for it later in the break. Everything cear?”

That was surely the longest he had heard the giant talk. But it was easy. “I go in, ignore the first half of the conference, go with a guard when the break begins, get questions from you or Kirishima, ask at the end one question and make an interview after that, am I right?”

“Correct, now sneak in.” They stood in front of a small side door which opened to Sion's big voyer as he opened it and sneaked in. He got a seat in the left block of chairs near the central walk-through. It had a good view to the five chairs on a podium where Kirishima and some other important persons would be seated in a few minutes.

 

Really? It was bad boring. The talk about taxes and business interests sounded all the same to Akihito. He had played some games on his mobile, drew some ugly pictures on his notepad or slept with open eyes. 

A tapping on his shoulder startled him. It seems he had really slept shortly because the break was just about to begin. He looked around, there were some reporters he recognized, along with Mitarai, who was actually a criminal photographer like him. They had been rivals but other than him, Mitarai wasn't as infamous as he. 

Someone tipped him again on the shoulder and Akihito wanted to give the person a piece of mind until he recognized the black suited guard. 

“Ito-san.” The guard held one finger to his mouth.

“Please follow me quietly Takaba-sama.” Akihito rose from his chair and followed the black suited guard through the door he had came through. Before the door closed he thought he heard someone calling him but he quickly forgot it as they stepped into an elevator and drove up. The car stopped on the fourth level, a floor which seemed to have nothing special, but Akihito noticed them instantly. There were more guards than usual, security cameras nearly every three steps, doors locked or without label or window. And most of all, the glass was darkened everywhere and curtains were drawn close. Every guard they passed nodded or bowed to them out of reasons he didn't know. 

They reached a room in the middle of the building without windows and only one door. In front of it stood two guards and Ito-san showed some sort of licence and his gun before he was allowed in. They didn't do the same with him, instead the guards bowed their heads respectfully.

The inside of the room was full with screens, desks and papers and in the middle of it were standing three persons. He gulped heavy. He was in a room together with the inner circle of Sion. Ito-san had disappeared back through the door. So he was alone with the three mighty men. And all three looked at him with expectation.

“Somehow I feel like I shouldn't be here.”

“Why?” It was Asami who asked that, his gaze fixed on him with burning intensity. They looked like they were glowing in the barely lit room.

“I don't know, you seem to be talking about something important with your inner circle."

“You are also part of that circle. Now come here Akihito.” Asami extended his hand towards him, signalizing him to come closer.

Akihito didn't know if he should take the hand because it symboled so much more than simply coming closer. Only hestinant stepped Akihito towards Asami's outstretched hand.

 _The fuck!_ He already had been lost two years ago. He had confessed his love to Asami! Had said he wanted a ring on it! The fuck he was now hestinant! He stood with both feet in abyss already. It was only old behaviour and he had made a promise to himself to watch closely. He was both feet in already, no turning back. 

Hardly visible he shook his head and took a confident stride towards Asami's hand and grabbed it. Something seemed to lit up in those golden eyes and they widened for a second. Then his hand was squeezed hard and drawn towards the dark haired man. Akihito followed without complain as said one let himself fall backwards into a chair and drew Akihito with him, on his lap.

Maybe it should be embarrassing to straddle in front of others another man's lap but somehow Akihito couldn't bring himself to that, he was too mesmerized by those golden eyes that glint with pride and possessiveness. 

“Kiss me Akihito.” It was a strange request from Asami because he simply took what he wanted most of the times. But the slight hoarse tone spurred Akihito even more to follow the command. And maybe it was the point of that, to make Akihito give freely. And that was something he wanted to do for the man he committed his life to.

His head ascended onto Asami's and their lips touched tenderly. Akihito probed with his tongue the texture of Asami's lips making them part slightly. Then he pushed his tongue in and met no resistance. Asami let him have full control. The knowledge that Asami let him flooded his mind and made him high with the sweet feeling of having power over such a mighty man. He got more adventurous and played with Asami's tongue, sucked it into his own mouth and danced with it. The he drew back to suck the lower lip and released it with a wet _'plop'_. He smirked at Asami when he withdrew. Maybe the man looked even a tiny, tiny bit flustered. 

He already wanted to step down from the chair but was janked back a last time. Asami's hand landed with more force than needed on his crotch. “We will make good of your little promise today night.” Smirking he let him go. 

“Yeah, I am looking forward to it.” he answered honest with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he remembered that Kirishima and Suoh were also in the room. Embarrassed he stepped back. 

Asami's pupils seem to dilate with lust and also the bit tent in his pants must be uncomfortable, but it seemed that the funny part of the conversation was over now. His expression turned grim.

 

It was actually very simple what he had to do. The questions were also harmless but were made to avoid the attention of the mass media into the wanted direction and away from the problematic themes.

He slipped back into the voyeur during the break, no one should have noticed that he was away. If anybody had noticed him being here anyway. 

The conference went on in the same boring monotone talk than before but this time he made sure not to fall asleep. When they were on their last point of the conference got Akihito nervous. His task wasn't that difficult, yet he would see his lover in the public again, without hiding. His heartbeat skyrocket as he heard Kirishima announce that they would have an extra point in the programm to announce something.

“As many of you know had Sion a manpower change only recently. We will have to announce that this year, from next week onwards, another person will be named the new CEO of Sion.” A mutter went through the rows, hundreds ballpoint pens clicked as the reporter sucked the news up greedily.

“It won't be exactly a new CEO. Due to a car accident had he had to withdraw completely from business and Japan, many people thought of him as dead, he was, nearly. But now he is ready to take his position back.” He murmuring got louder. Many should know now who Kirishima was talking about. “Ladies and gentlemen, the new CEO of Sion will be Asami Ryuichi again.”

 

World war three seemed to break out. People jumped from their seats, flashes went off reporter screamed through the room as a sharply dressed Asami Ryuichi stepped up a small staircase up to the podest. He stopped in the middle of the table, next to Kirishima. His golden eyes pierced through the crowd and Akihito shivered as they landed on him. To seem authentic and shocked as the other he took his camera and snapped a few photos and scribbled something on his notepad.

For a few moments nothing except the activity of the journalists happened, then raised Asami a hand. It was a pin-drop silence instantly. “I am going to answer a few questions now and then do an interview outside. Nothing more. There will be also and interview to a later point in time in which will be revealed more information. Now please.”

Screams were audible as every reporter tried to ask his question. It was a utterly chaos. But somehow Asami was able to put order into it with his authority. The major questions like  _'where have you been?'_ or  _'what exactly happened?'_ were solved quickly and it got time for his question. He was allowed to speak the moment he raised his hand to ask.

“If you take back the position as CEO of Sion, will Sion have such a drastic fallout like the last time?” It was a super strategy to direct the questions from personal to business.

 

It was only one hour later that he could leave. The press kept asking so many questions and the interview outside was difficult and took a long time because an idiot always interrupted him. He fell tired onto his bed. His ass hurt from sitting more than four hours straight and he was simply tired after being nervous for more than a week now. He was glad it all had went well.

Maybe he should sleep. Asami was staying at Sion a while longer and he had said he didn't know when he would finnish. But if he was going to sleep.... A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. Fast he packed a druffle back with a fresh change of cloth and some toiletries. A short glance was made towards the shiny platinum metal that laid in an open drawer of his nightstand since the day after christmas. Taking a deep breath he took the lethal thing and packed it together with the other things in his bag before he went out. His goal was Meio hotel Shinjuku.

The impact of the press conference was already visible everywhere. On big screens was Asami's face paved, the news talked in an infinite loop about what had happened and mass crowds had formed in front of big screens. They all reported how Japan's most famous bachelor was back from the dead. _Bachelor my ass. Asami is mine._ The world just didn't know that... yet.

They let him inside without any fuss. It was strange that there was so little security. At least there was a guard standing in front of the president's suite which bowed respectfully.

“Asami-sama is still at Sion but feel free to do what you want Takaba-sama.”

“Alright. Don't tell him that I'm here if he's not asking."

“As you wish Takaba-sama.” The guard bowed again before opening the door for him. That was _really_ creepy. But from experience he knew that the guards wouldn't cut the _Takaba-sama_ out even if he asked them to. There was nothing he could do about it now so he saw no reason to argue with the guard about it. The poor man didn't do anything wrong.

The suite looked like before. The bathroom door was repaired and the bed was made neatly. Setting the duffle bag ok the floor he bagan unpacking, placing the toiletries in the bathroom and placing his spare change in an unused part of the walk-in closet. The CZ 75 was laid on the left nightstand.

He stripped down to boxershorts and went to lay on the bed. Inhaling Asami's scent from the pillow was strangely relaxing and lulled him into sleep pretty quick.

 

A hot tickling breath on his neck woke him. The first thing he saw was Tokyo's bright skyline in the dark night. What time was it?

A tongue licking over his pulse and then sucking that one spot under his ear directed his attention to the current situation. A moan escaped him as the tongue licked over his throat and then down to the juncture of his neck. Akihito threw his head back, giving the tongue more space to spoil him. He felt lips curl into a smirk at his neck.

“Always such a needy thing.”

Akihito wanted to say something but was interrupted by his own moan as Asami pinched one of his nipples. He played with the little nub until it pebbled, pinching it ând rubbing over it to stimulate his body.

“You look like a sacrifice for a dark monster, soundly asleep on my bed, waiting for me to devour you. It was a nice surprise to find you here.”

Akihito finally opened his eyes and looked at Asami, his face only inches away from his. His mind still to froggy from sleep he grabbed with one the back of the raven's head and drew him down to his lips to kiss him.

Asami was surprised, to say at last. Akihito rarely initiated kisses himself but he wasn't going to complain. The kiss was tender compared to their usual kisses, only lips and a bit nibbling before they parted.

“Are you finally ready to wreck me?” Akihito challenged with a smirk.

“A whole night right? Then I am going to tease you slowly.” With that bend Asami down to his chest and his nipples, taking one nub in his mouth while playing with the other. Akihito groaned and threw his head back. His nipples got hard instantly and his cock also jumped up, which was, to his surprise, unclothed. Just like Asami who was also butt naked above him on all fours with his erection already proud between his legs.

A violent jerk drove through his body as Asami blew cold air over the wet nipple and changed to the other. It received the same treatment of sucking, blowing and nibbling with teeth as the other. Then he moved lower, leaving a trail of small kisses till his navel to skip to his right tight and then down to his feet. The process was repeated with the other leg. Akihito felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest by now as Asami moved up again, leaving his erection on the sideline. His whole torso got covered in licks, bites and lovemarks, his collarbones and left shoulder got extra attention as Asami bit them and licked over the scar from the gunshot from so many years ago. Then he wandered down his arms, stopping at the elbows and hands to lick over every single finger. It was like Asami _groomed_ him. And every movement was bathed in sexual energy, the golden eyes never leaving the hazel ones. He got up from his arms to his neck, kissing that spot behind his ear that made him-

“ _Ahhhhhh”_

Only the did Asami got up on his hands again to watch Akihito, his pupils blown nearly black and his dick was engorged and the tip glistered with pre-cum. With a knowing smirk ascended Asami's face down on his and Akihito already opened his mouth for the coming kiss but Asami moved to kiss his forehead. His face was bathed in kisses and not even his ears got spared as the older man washed him with his drivel. His mouth was the last. At first circled the raven his lips with his tongue before dipping into the parted lips shortly. Asami licked the inside of his mouth, the teeth and tongue before he closed the last distance between their mouths and kissed Akihito.

The kiss was drawn out, not rushed and as if they kissed for the very first time. Their tongues danced and played as they explored each others cavern. It was sensually careful, _loving_.

But it ended as on of Asami's hands wandered down his body to one milky tight. With a gasp he broke away as the other caressed the sensitive inside of his tight near his crotch. Asami crawled down like a big cat between his legs, ignoring his erection once again. He desperately needed some friction on it so he sneaked his hands down to stroke himself. His hands were slapped away angrily.

“No touching yourself. Just lay back and enjoy everything I give you.”

Akihito let out a whine at that. He wanted something so bad on his cock, preferably Asami's mouth or hands. But said one denied it him as he held down his hands on either side of his hips and nipped on the inside of his tights. The flesh there was milky white and nearly as sensitive as his crotch or the point under his ear.

A not so gently bit into the flesh there made him give a startled cry. He was overflowing with pleasure but Asami just wouldn't end the foreplay. His hands went to the black strands on Asami's head as he tugged the man's head up to look at him.

“ _Fuck Asami!_ Come on… get serious!” he panted heavily between the words, his mind clouded with need.

“What do you mean with serious? You have to tell me what you want my dear.”

He could clearly see the mischief in the man's eyes as he began to tease his tights anew, this time even nearer his crotch.

“Shit… I want- I want you-...” he couldn't finish the sentence, instead he grabbed on of Asami's hands and drew it towards his crotch.

“You want me here?”

“Fuck _yessssss!_ ” he hissed in bliss as Asami finally, _finally_ closed his hand around the engorged head. His eyes rolled back into his head as he threw himself back into mattress. Asami chuckled.

“What else do you want Bae?” Asami's voice was a purr, a low seductive tone which could make porn actors hot with want.

“God Asami-... my a-ass!” he was breathless. Asami was pumping his cock with one hand and the other was traveling down, grazing his balls before scraping the sensitive skin under his testicles. A groan escaped him. But Asami was teasing him. His hand skipped his twitching hole and went to cup his cheeks.

“Did you know that I always loved your butt? It's so round and full, every time I have my cock in you they seem to swallow me up, the firm cheeks seem to dance every time when I thrust into your wanton little hole. They have the perfect size to cup, to knead and to seduce. Every time I see your firm ass in a tight jeans I have the desire to put a butt plug or vibrator in your hole. They would disappear between your cheeks, holding the thing inside until you can't stand it anymore and come to me, begging me to fuck you, to destroy you.” A series of moans left his mouth at Asami's dirty talk.

“And your legs, your long lean legs… They are so full of hidden power. They are so long and white, I am sure lingerie would look good on you. Sexy red or innocent white stockings connected to a nice g-string where your cock is falling out of it and your little hole is visible. You would wear one of my shirts when I fuck you and those long legs with the stockings would be wrapped around my hip when I thrust into you.” Asami closed his eyes and licked his lips in imagination. Until Akihito suddenly wrapped his legs around Asami's hips and threw him forward on all four.

“You mean like that? When I hold onto you because your thrust are so forceful that I am being pushed up from the ground? When my nails leave bloody scratches on your back? When I clamp around you when you come, milking you from your seed? When I ride you, sitting on top you you and making you mad with want but your hands are chained? When I make you feel so good that you leave handprints on my hips and buttocks? You mean sex like that?” He licked his lips seductively. Two could play this game. And on top of that was he already going crazy with want and all Asami had done until now was stroking his cock lazily.

Said one closed his eyes again and made a tortured groan. “What you do to me Akihito.” Then Asami bend forward and crushed their lips together. Nothing of the earlier carefulness or gentleness was in this kiss feelable. It was brutal and wild as Asami conquered his mouth and tongue, making him moan into the kiss and wriggle his hips in anticipacion.

“Actually I wanted to go gentle and slowly but when you taunt me like that I take it as an invitation.” with that were two fingers thrust into his mouth. “Make them nicely wet for me.”

Not even needing a command sucked Akihito on the digits, making sloppy noises and a show out of it as he let his tongue glide in and out of his mouth and around them, sucking them deep into his mouth. His hips were now constantly wriggling and thrusting into nothing, needing to feel friction down there.

“So needy for me. But you don't want me in your mouth but somewhere else right? Show me where you want me.”

Akihito groaned around the digits before he took them out and guided Asami's hand down his body to his ass where he led them to his puckered entrance. “I want you here, deep down when you-” his sentence was cut short as Asami thrust their mouths together and at the same time penetrated his little hole with one spit-lubed finger. Akihito groaned loud. It felt so god dammit _good._ Of course he had done it himself but there was something about someone else doing it that made it crazy good.

He moaned again as the digit began to move, pressing against his walls but not quite on that spot. His hips bucked to take the finger deeper into himself. The tip of his cock was now forming small puddles of pre-cum on his stomach and his mouth was also producing a constant stream of moans and groans.

As the second digit entered him and they began to scissor him open he nearly cried out in ecstasy. That were only two fingers but he was already a moaning mess. How the hell was he going to handle Asami's girth? There was the natural string together with the string of not having used his ass in a while but that was something he could handle. Pain and pleasure mixed together and made him, if possible, even harder.

By the third digit was his mind an utterly chaos. His mind was minimized to Asami and ecstasy, making his head swirl and his heart running a marathon. There was more string now, making little tears prickle in the corners of his eyes but he could handle it. He just needed a little time. Then suddenly pressed and scissored the digits at the same time on all the right places and a mix of yelp and scream escaped him. Then stopped everything.

Suddenly Asami was like frozen, the fingers in him stopped moving and his gaze was fixed on Akihito’s face. Akihito frowned. What had made Asami stop? It wasn’t until a thumb came up to wipe wetness from his cheeks that he realized that he had cied a bit.

He knew that expression. It was similar to the others he had seen. _An attack._

Carefully he cupped one of Asami's cheeks with one hand but like a lightning bolt Asami withdrew from his touch. That made him a little sad but it was to be expected.

“I am alright Asami. You didn't hurt me. I am crying because it feels so good.” he tried to calm the older man.

“No. _Shit._ What have I done? I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have- Fuck, Bae! I am Sorry! I shouldn't… I shouldn't…” Akihito reached for Asami again and as said one backed away again he simply held his outstretched hand there.

“I am alright. You don't need to worry.” He grabbed the hand that was still buried inside him and took it out. Then he slid it to his cock. “See? I want this. I want you. For the rest of my life. I chose you out of free will.” The he guided the hand to his thundering heart. “You know I love you. Feel it?”

Asami seemed to melt a bit out of his state of shock because his hand curled around his own. However the lunatic expression stayed. The pupils were still minimized and the mouth pressed tightly shut.

Asami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he took Akihito's hand and guided it to his own heart, beating panicked in his chest while still holding his eyes closed.

“Did you know that I am only alive because of you? When everything exploded and I was thrown onto the rock turned my world black. I-I thought it was the end. That I would die there. That everything was over. And I felt no regret. I was ready to die. Until I heard your voice. I-I heard you calling me, telling me not to give up, to fight, to live. To return to you. And suddenly I didn't want to die anymore. I wanted to fight and be more with you but I was trapped in this dark world. I could hear the people around me talking but I couldn't see, couldn't feel or couldn't talk. On some days I simply wanted to give up, let the darkness consume me and disappear into the abyss. I had nearly given up when I heard you calling me from the outside. Calling me to come back to you. Your cheerful laugh and and a total lame joke but it worked. I woke up, I survived because of you. This heart, Akihito, beats because of you. If beats only for you.” Asami opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his pupils seemed to grow back to normal size and his mouth relaxed.

“Everything here is because of you. I live for you only.” The honesty and reality of what Asami said hit him with full force in the face and tears began to well up. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could answer with. So instead he pulled Asami down and placed a kiss directly over his heart. Asami on the other side bend down and kissed the blond's tears away in a caring gesture. Asami smiled weakly a real smile.

“So… ready to go on? It gets quite uncomfortable down there.” Akihito said cheekily and Asami barked a laugh.

“For you every time.” With that were three fingers at once thrust into his hole and Akihito had no chance of getting away anymore. After hitting his prostate a few more times and successfully reducing Akihito to a mewling, begging mess felt Akihito something blunt and very hard on his entrance. He let out a satisfying scream as Asami pierced into him, opening him up wide around his girth. It was such and incredible full feeling and he couldn't believe Asami's dick fit so perfectly, like it was made only for him. He felt complete and immediately began to thrust back in sync to Asami's, his back arching from the bed into air and making him gasp for air. He screamed out loud when the mushroom tip hit his prostate, his hands gripping the older man's back for support, to be not simply pushed from the bed because of Asami's forceful thrusts. His hands left scratch marks on Asami's back but the other only groaned out loud, as if enjoying the feeling of being marked by Akihito.

Asami sneaked one hand down to Akihito's cock, pumping it while not slowing his thrusts. It didn't took long before Akihito erupted, shooting pearly white strings all over his chest up to his chin, cramping down on Asami's engorged cock and milking it for all it was worth as the other man also came.

Asami fell down, supporting his weight in last minute to not crush the slender male under him. Droplets of sweat fell down from his forehead as he tried to control his ragged breath. Akihito also was huffing and panting from the exercise but it wasn't enough. He needed more. So he cramped his legs around Asami and turned them around in a swift motion. Asami was too exhausted and too surprised to really stop it as Akihito straddled his hips.

“I hope you're not finished because you have to make up for two whole years.”

Asami was even after cuming still hard in his ass. “Lay back, now it's my turn to give you pleasure.” With that he sat down onto the large cock, feeling it opening him up as it came deeper than before. He threw his head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of being united with the man he loves, being filled so deep into his core. Bringing his hands to Asami's strong and hard abdominals to steady himself, he began riding the other man with abandon.

Asami let out grunts every time Akihito sat onto him, his cock buried balls deep into the younger male. It didn't took long before his hands were on Akihito’s hips and he was thrusting up himself. Only when Akihito's tights shook from the effort and he was practically begging sat Asami up and hoisted Akihito’s legs over his shoulders. Akihito’s hands were on Asami's shoulders again and he drew little red lines with his nails. Asami hissed but thought that the feeling was incredible satisfying and not soon after came he a second time in his younger lover, branding him from the inside as his. Akihito also came hard as Asami bit down on the juncture of his neck, making the blond give an earth shuddering cry. They both were panting as Asami let himself with Akihito on top of him fall back onto the mattress, enjoying the burn of his partners marking.

It took a while for both of them to catch their breaths and as Asami finally had, he wanted to get up to get a clean cloth. Akihito held him back. Asami was not leaving this bed until next morning. He would make sure of that.

“Indulge me a little.” he said as he drew Asami back on the bed. Asami chuckled before he laid back and drew Akihito half over his chest, the blond mob over his heart. He laid awake a long time after that, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking, the burn on his back or the feeling of Akihito back in his arms. Only when he was sure that Akihito was fully asleep he muttered those words. They were probably not more than a whisper and more thought than said but it took him courage nonetheless. Not because he thought Akihito would laugh but because he was afraid that when he accepted it to himself out loud he would fall into the abyss without any hold. But well, after all Akihito was with him until the end.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been with me until the end! It is my first story I have ever written and I am glad that so many people liked it! Sadly it has to end now... At least there are going to be the one shots which you can look forward to. Thought I won't post them regulary. Write what you would like to read! I am not bound to a storyline anymore so I can fullfil wishes if I like them. I will leave open what Asami said in the end, maybe it will come out in one of the one-shots ^^  
> Again thanks to all the support I recieved and maybe there will be a new (supernatural) story in the future. I just say: meoow!  
> Until then ;)


End file.
